


Té ahumado y cartas de amor

by CsofiaO



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Novel, Korean Characters, Love Letters, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsofiaO/pseuds/CsofiaO
Summary: Yoongi acaba de recibir la carta más extraña posible. No hay remitente, pero cuando sabe de quién se trata, no puede creerlo.Seokjin acaba de perder algo que creía olvidado. Y, aunque trata de no pensar demasiado en ello, sabe que su vida tranquila como la conocía cambiará completamente.Inspirada en To all the boys I've loved before, de Jenny Han.





	1. Introducción

Cuando somos jóvenes, somos realmente estúpidos a veces.

El sobre, perfectamente cerrado, aún descansa en mis manos mientras espero un café americano que se ha demorado demasiado en ser servido. No quiero parecer impaciente y volverme con cara de cliente insatisfecho hacia la barista, demasiado ocupada en la pantalla de su teléfono como para notar que la taza extragrande que descansa bajo la máquina de café ya está hasta rebosar del líquido humeante, el que no quiero aceptar que necesito para reunir valor y abrir la carta que he dejado sobre la mesa.

No puedo evitarlo y vuelvo a tomarla, repasando con los ojos la caligrafía ligeramente inclinada y desprolija, pero aún así precisa que rellena el destinatario con mi nombre. Una estampilla ridícula de un animal decora la esquina superior derecha y los bordes amarillentos me revelan que el papel tiene varios años antes que el sello postal fuera impreso. No es de extrañar, siendo que la carta reza la dirección de la casa de mis padres junto a mi nombre, quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de reenviarme sin abrir; ¡un milagro, de hecho! Amo a mi mamá, pero le encanta meterse donde no la llaman y…

Mi corriente de pensamientos se desvanece cuando el tintineo del platillo resuena contra la mesa y trato de dibujar en mis labios una sonrisa que más parece una mueca de fastidio. Nunca he sido una persona propensa a las sonrisas y sinceramente tampoco es que me muera por forzar una; no al menos hasta que me sienta menos confundido.

Bebo un sorbo de café y casi de inmediato siento que vuelvo a ser un ser humano funcional, aunque no esté del todo cargado. Sé que debería haberme hecho una taza en mi propia cafetera, pero no me sentía cómodo con Hoseok dando vueltas por el apartamento y preguntando cosas que no sé si estoy dispuesto a responder… Lo cual es casi estúpido, porque ni siquiera sé sobre qué trata la carta.

Suspiro y me decido a voltearla; en la solapa no hay remitente, salvo por un timbre de tinta gastada y que no se distingue bien por el paso del tiempo, acompañado de un aroma particular mas no desagradable, como a humo y algo más que no logro identificar. La curiosidad y la ansiedad dentro de mí se pelean por unos segundos antes de tomar una de mis llaves, rompiendo el sobre y deslizando el papel en su interior hasta mí. La textura es gruesa y agradable, como si de algodón se tratase; “demasiada dedicación como para ser una misiva sin importancia”, pienso, apretando los labios y desdoblando las dos carillas con el corazón expectante.

_“Querido Yoongi…”_

Casi de inmediato la aparto de mi mirada. Nadie me ha llamado “querido Yoongi” y es extraño leerlo, como si el remitente fuera alguien de un pasado demasiado lejano. Recuerdo esa película de viajes en el tiempo y realidades alternas que Namjoon me hizo ver cuando éramos estudiantes de preparatoria, sin saber por qué su imagen ha venido a mí después de tantos años sin pensar en mis amigos del instituto.

_“Querido Yoongi:_

_Me había jurado a mí mismo que no te escribiría, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo después de verte ganar hoy en el partido de básquetbol. Te veías tan feliz cuando anotaste ese triple decisivo que todo lo que podía ver era tu sonrisa y tus ojos brillando. Me recordaron esa vez que fuimos de excursión al planetario y me senté junto a ti porque nadie de tu curso quería hacerlo. Mientras proyectaban la imagen de Plutón algo brilló en tus ojos y me volteé a mirarte, más intrigado por tu expresión que por la imagen de chico malo que te gusta mostrarle a los demás._

_Creo que ahí fue cuando empezaste a gustarme…”_

Dejo de leer un momento para soltar el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones. Se parece más a un jadeo que otra cosa, pero no hay nadie cerca para juzgarme por el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que parecen bullir en mi interior en ese momento, a pesar de los años y que soy, prácticamente, casi un adulto. Pero el recuerdo de ese día llega de golpe, cuando mis compañeros no quisieron compartir el palco a mi lado y Kim Seokjin, un año mayor que yo, ocupó el sitio sin parsimonia ni sonrisas falsas. Simplemente me miró y el corazón me dio un vuelco porque, por alguna razón que yo desconocía, el chico más guapo del instituto había dejado de lado a sus populares amigos para compartir mi espacio.

¿Eso significa que Kim Seokjin escribió esta carta? Debe ser un error, porque apenas nos hablábamos. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de alejar a todo el mundo y él…, bueno, era Kim Seokjin.

_“Creo que ahí fue cuando empezaste a gustarme. Al principio no en un sentido romántico, pero no podía dejar de buscarte cada día y ver lo que estabas haciendo, con quién te juntabas, cómo era el sonido de tu risa, aunque nunca la escuché tan clara como hasta hoy, cuando el equipo ganó el concurso interescolar comandado por ti._

_Yo odio los deportes, pero fui a cada partido que jugaron sólo porque nadie más parecía apoyarte y sé lo que se siente que nadie crea en ti. Sinceramente, tampoco tenía mucha fe en el equipo, que hasta hoy nunca había ganado, pero me sentí orgulloso de ti, por todo lo que lograste, sin que te importaran las habladurías de los demás, tan confiado y seguro como siempre. Me hubiese gustado conocer esa parte de ti en profundidad._

_Es por eso por lo que me duele ser tan cobarde. Las clases acaban esta semana, me graduaré y sé que nunca volveré a verte. Me iré a estudiar a Seúl y todo habrá acabado entre nosotros sin siquiera haber comenzado._

_Y es por eso también que escribo esta carta; para desenamorarme de ti. Mereces estar con alguien tan valiente como tú, que posea el mismo brillo de Plutón en su mirada y no alguien como yo, que ni siquiera es capaz de hablarte sin sentir que me quedo sin aire sólo por mirarte._

_Sinceramente tuyo, Seokjin.”_

Pasan varios minutos; lo sé porque la taza de café a mi lado ha dejado de humear y el aroma se ha vuelto menos intenso. Sin embargo, no puedo reaccionar; estoy demasiado aturdido todavía, intentando procesar la información escrita con tanto cuidado y esmero sobre un papel demasiado perfecto, el cual siento que no debería haber leído. Sé perfectamente que esta carta no fue escrita para ser leída por nadie más que su remitente y no sé qué hacer, además de maldecir en voz alta por enésima vez.

\- Mierda…

 

* * *

 

 

\- Mierda – suelto, aunque no soy realmente propenso a decir malas palabras.

\- Si nuestra madre te escuchara, hyung – se burla Jungkook, que ha entrado en mi habitación sin pedir permiso. Algo en su sonrisa autosuficiente me provoca escalofrío, como si él supiera algo que yo no.

\- Kookie, ¿estás seguro de que trajiste todo de mi antigua habitación?

\- Bueno, si hubieses ido a Daegu como mamá te pidió, tú mismo podrías haber guardado tus cosas – se echa sobre mi cama tras recalcar lo obvio y, aunque sé que no hay maldad en su voz, igualmente me dan ganas de echarlo -. ¿Se te perdió algo importante?

\- No es nada…

En realidad, no es importante para el Kim Seokjin actual, pero para el Kim Seokjin de hace diez años atrás, era tan vital que hubiese sido capaz de viajar en tren hasta nuestra ciudad natal y revolver nuestra casa de dos pisos hasta encontrar la antigua lata de té lapsang souchong que mi abuela me regaló cuando era niño.

O quizás me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza de saber que alguien pudo haber investigado lo que guardaba dentro…

No he pensado en ella durante años; incluso creo que parte de mí la había olvidado por completo. Pero entonces Jungkook me llamó para decir que se mudaría y de pronto la imagen de la caja y su contenido se convirtieron en una obsesión para mí, aunque no me atreví a decirle nada a nadie. Esperaba que simplemente, al abrir las cajas que mamá envió junto con mi hermano, estuviese allí, igual que hace años atrás, cuando era adolescente y necesitaba recordar mis propios sentimientos.

\- Mamá donó un montón de cosas cuando viniste a estudiar a Seúl y antes de que yo viniese a vivir contigo – frunce los labios de esa forma que sólo él sabe hacer y todo mi enojo se evapora en un instante porque de pronto recuerdo que mi hermanito pequeño ya no es tan pequeño y empezará a estudiar en la universidad la próxima semana -. ¿Qué es lo que perdiste, hyung?

\- Una caja de té que me regaló la abuela – suspiro y me recuesto a su lado para retener cada detalle de los rasgos aún juveniles que posee. Ya me perdí casi toda su adolescencia; no quiero estar ausente para él ahora que inicia un nuevo proceso en su vida.

\- ¿Esa dorada con dragones y grullas que nunca me dejabas tomar? – asiento y él lo medita un instante antes de encogerse de hombros -. No la he visto hace años, pero supongo que debe estar en casa. ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?

\- No, no importa. Es sólo una caja – digo, más para mí que para él. Él sonríe y sus dientes de conejo se asoman entre sus labios -. Ah, Kookie, no importa que tengas casi veinte años; para mí, sigues siendo un conejito adorable.

\- ¡No me molestes, Jin! – se aleja cuando trato de abrazarlo, apartándome de una poderosa patada que desconocía. Antes era yo el más fuerte de los dos y no sé en qué momento los papeles se han invertido.

\- Después no me vengas con que tienes miedo y quieres dormir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

No dice nada, pero sé que siente culpable por la forma en que me mira. De hecho, cuando me levanto del suelo para ir a la cocina, su genio se dulcifica y es amoroso conmigo el resto de la tarde, mientras ordenamos las cosas en su habitación y cuando luego nos recostamos en el sillón de la sala para ver una película de superhéroes que Jungkook ha traído de la casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Estás emocionado por empezar la universidad? – pregunto, entre sorbo y sorbo de nuestro ramen instantáneo pues me siento demasiado cansado como para cocinar.

\- Estoy… feliz, supongo – él ya va por su segunda porción.

\- ¿Es porque mamá te obligó a entrar a la escuela de negocios en vez de arte? – no sé si tengo permitido hablar del tema, especialmente después de la fuerte discusión que tuvimos ella y yo, pero al menos conseguí que Jungkook probara durante un año la carrera de Administración. Si no le gustaba, podía hacer el examen de admisión a la escuela de Artes Visuales, como sabía que él realmente quería.

\- Sé que será bueno para mí y no es que me desagraden los números tampoco – me sonríe, pero el gesto no llega a sus ojos.

\- Podrías tomar un electivo de arte – sus ojos se abren con emoción y sé que no había considerado esa idea -. Las facultades no son tan lejanas entre sí y te serviría para conocer a otras personas.

\- Como si los Jeon fuésemos buenos conociendo personas – hay un tono de amargura en su voz que no me gusta; de alguna forma me hace sentir culpable por no haber estudiado en Daegu y quedarme a su lado cuando necesitó mi apoyo -. Tú tienes veinticinco y no tienes nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche que ver películas con tu hermano menor.

\- Es porque acabas de mudarte – apoyo mis pies en su muslo -; prefiero estar contigo que en alguna fiesta estúpida o bebiendo con mis aún más aburridos compañeros de trabajo.

Me estudia con cautela durante unos instantes; sus ojos redondos hechos rendijas acompañados de un sonido de reproche proveniente de su garganta que me produce ese mismo escalofrío que desconozco. Mi hermano pequeño, dulce y adorable, ha sido reemplazado por este joven que no conozco del todo, pero que quiero empeñarme en reconquistar como hace cinco años atrás.

\- Me voy a dormir – suelta de pronto, aunque son apenas las diez. Toma los envases vacíos de ramen y los lleva a la cocina sin preguntar, para luego perderse por el pasillo hacia su habitación. No pasan demasiados minutos y apenas he recuperado el hilo de la película, cuando vuelve a aparecer con una expresión indescifrable en el rosto -. Esto es tuyo.

Lanza algo al aire y lo atrapo, desviando mi mirada de él mientras atajo el objeto. Cuando quiero volver a verlo se ha ido tan rápido que sigo aturdido, en especial cuando miro hacia abajo y veo mi antigua caja de té, supuestamente perdida.

Me tiemblan las manos.

\- ¡Jungkook!

\- ¡Mamá debe haberla puesto por error en mi maleta! – lo escucho gritar; su voz amortiguada por la pared -. ¡Buenas noches, hyung, descansa!

Sé que no obtendré más palabras de su parte y mis ojos vuelven raudos a la caja de lata que reposa en mis piernas. A pesar del óxido, parece estar igual a como la recuerdo, con sus dragones pintados en verde brillante, las grullas volando sobre el firmamento dorado y el tigre desteñido en la tapa, abollado justo en una esquina. Entierro los dedos en la tapa y la giro hasta abrirla con un chasquido sordo que resuena en la quietud del departamento, tan nervioso que no dejo de temblar cuando compruebo en su interior.

Está vacío. Mis cartas de amor, que escribí desde los quince hasta los diecinueve años, se han perdido.

 

* * *

 


	2. 1

Esa mañana me había sentido muy confiado, al punto de decirle a Seokjin que no era necesario que me acompañara hasta la estación donde tenía que bajarme; después de todo tengo prácticamente veinte años, debería poder hacerlo sin su ayuda. Hubiese sido definitivamente vergonzoso llegar acompañado de mi hermano mayor, aunque incluso se ofreció a llevarme a la facultad misma. ¿Acaso cree que tengo cinco años?

Ahora, sin embargo, creo que me arrepiento un poco de mi decisión. No recuerdo si debía tomar la línea roja, la verde o la azul y la cantidad de gente es tal que no puedo ni pensar claramente mientras trato de no ser arrastrado de un lugar a otro.

No quiero pedirle ayuda a mi hermano porque sé perfectamente cómo reaccionaría: nunca me responsabilizaría por mi tozudez al respecto; en cambio, se echaría la culpa por no encontrar un apartamento cercano a la Universidad de Yonsei o por no haberme recordado lo suficiente sobre lo complejos que pueden ser los cambios de línea. Entonces sería capaz de volver el camino hasta su trabajo sólo para guiarme y desearme un buen día, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo faltar o llegar tarde a tu puesto sólo para llevar a tu estúpido hermano menor de la mano a su salón de clases.

\- Es el karma – me digo, antes que mi celular vibre en mi bolsillo. Escucho una risa a mi espalda, pero no le presto atención al ver un mensaje de Jin recordándome la estación en la que debo bajarme.

Lo odio, pero lo amo por eso.

Me quedan apenas veinte minutos para llegar a Yonsei, así que me dirijo a la línea lo más rápido que puedo. Las escaleras están tan llenas que apenas puedo colarme entre los otros transeúntes que me miran de forma ofensiva al pasarlos a llevar con el hombro o me tropiezo entre sus piernas para no perder el tren que viene llegando a la estación y que creo que no tomaré a tiempo, pero me lanzo a las puertas como si no hubiese un mañana, empujado además por otro chico por el que termino atrapado entre el pasamanos y un asiento justo en el momento en que las puertas están cerrándose.

Ahogo un gemido por la invasión de mi espacio personal, pero el vagón va tan lleno que realmente es imposible quejarme. De alguna manera y a pesar de ser algo más bajo que yo, el chico ha logrado establecer una distancia prudente al colocar un brazo en la puerta, demasiado cerca de mi cara y lo que me hace sentir acorralado, pero es mejor que tenerlo encima de mí.

\- Lo siento – oigo que susurra. Durante todo este tiempo no me he atrevido a mirarlo por mi propia timidez, pero la curiosidad me supera y me encuentro con un rostro más divertido que afligido.

No le respondo, pero no es porque no quiera; las palabras parece que se me quedaron atascadas en alguna parte de la garganta, o quizás mi capacidad de hablar se esfumó de pronto, porque sólo atino a asentir y encogerme de hombros como si no fuera importante tener a un desconocido tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración.

Los minutos y las estaciones pasan angustiosas; él cada vez más cerca y yo imposiblemente pegado a la pared del vagón cuando creía que no era posible que pudiera subirse más gente. ¿Será una cualidad exclusiva de la gente de Seúl, poder entrar en cada espacio mínimamente disponible del tren? Lo miro una vez más y él no parece particularmente molesto o afectado, sólo divertido cuando cruzamos miradas, de seguro por la expresión aterrorizada que tengo.

Casi me quedo sin aire de alivio cuando veo por fin el nombre de la estación de Yonsei, suspirando y saliendo disparado apenas las puertas se abren. El resto del trayecto es corto – o yo corro demasiado rápido producto de la adrenalina y la vergüenza –, encontrando la facultad y el salón de clases justo en el momento en que el profesor va a cerrar la puerta. Le sonrío triunfal cuando me mira con fastidio y encuentro un asiento en la parte posterior del aula, justo al lado de la ventana, en donde me acomodo para responder rápidamente un mensaje de mi hermano.

Quizás el karma no es tan malo, después de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

Si hay algo en lo que soy especialmente bueno, es en huir de mis problemas. A mis compañeros de trabajo, en la universidad, incluso mi familia, a todos les sorprende esa calma aparente que posee mi semblante, cuando en realidad la ansiedad me consume por dentro hasta el agotamiento, llegando incluso a no dormir por ello. Es una máscara que he construido a lo largo del tiempo, mejorado y finalmente perfeccionado, confiado de que nunca nadie será capaz de conocer mis verdaderos pensamientos o esa maldita inseguridad que no parece abandonarme nunca.

Misteriosamente, en este caso no me siento intranquilo y me sorprendo a mí mismo llevando a cabo mi vida con total normalidad, como aprovechar la última semana libre de Jungkook para mostrarle el barrio, la línea de trenes subterráneos y la mejor forma para llegar al centro de Seúl (lo que le desagrada enormemente porque, según él, ya no es un niño y puede orientarse solo).

Debo admitir que, aunque en un principio sí lamenté la pérdida de las cartas, estaba más relacionado a dejar ir una parte importante de mi adolescencia y juventud, cuando creía que mis sentimientos eran tan intensos que el pecho se me contraía de sólo pensar en los destinatarios de esas emociones descontroladas y…

Oh, Dios mío. De sólo pensar en la remota posibilidad de ellos leyéndolas siento un nudo en mi estómago por la vergüenza y la humillación. Mi única justificación es que era joven, estúpido y demasiado enamoradizo como para retener mis deseos sin cometer alguna estupidez de la cual después podría arrepentirme por el resto de mis años estudiantiles. En ese tiempo, al menos, estaba demasiado preocupado por causar una buena impresión entre mis compañeros, por postular a una buena universidad lejos de mi ciudad natal y por demostrarle a mi familia que era un ser humano competente, capaz de hacerme cargo de Jungkook en el futuro cercano.

Y aunque no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de haber tenido el valor necesario para decirle a alguna de esas personas cómo me sentía en ese momento.

En especial Min Yoongi, el último chico del que me enamoré antes de venir a Seúl.

\- Seokjin hyung – musita una voz grave, casi en mi oído. Me sobresalto y miro hacia arriba, encontrándome con la expresión entusiasmada de uno de nuestros nuevos practicantes. No puedo recordar su nombre – porque llegó la semana pasada, cuando pedí de vacaciones para ayudar a Jungkook a mudarse –, pero lo más destacable de él, además de sus enormes ojos de aspecto inocente, es su particular sonrisa cuadrada. Él parece darse cuenta de mi olvido, porque el brillo en sus ojos se apaga un poco cuando lo quedo mirando, esperando que diga algo.

\- Dime… Hum...

\- Kim Taehyung – murmura, algo cohibido.

\- Taehyung – le sonrío de la forma más encantadora que puedo para compensarme, pues a pesar de su edad, se ve incluso más inocente que Jungkook -. Disculpa, ha sido una semana un poco ajetreada.

\- Está bien – se encoge de hombros con soltura. Yo espero algo más, pero él parece distraído con la decoración de la oficina -. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Taehyung?

\- Oh, sí. Hay un libro descatalogado que no puedo encontrar y me dijeron que eres el mejor para esas cosas, hyung – el gesto del pasante es brillante, tanto que me siento aturdido por su animosidad. Podría reclamarle por la confianza para tratarme de “hyung” con tanta libertad, pero es hasta enternecedor, así que lo dejo pasar.

\- Muéstrame el camino, Tae.

Su sonrisa se amplía, pareciendo iluminar el pasillo oscuro tras salir de mi minúsculo despacho rumbo a la recepción de la biblioteca, que permanece sumida en una quietud tan inmensa que pareciera que estuviésemos solos. A pesar de llevar aquí casi un año, aún no puedo acostumbrarme a la frialdad del entorno, al silencio sepulcral de cada habitación ni a la distante actitud del resto de los bibliotecarios, quienes miran por sobre mi hombro con descaro; no sé si por mi edad o por no compartir estrictamente la misma profesión de ellos. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a sonreír y mostrarme solícito como para decirles que a mí tampoco me agradan; prefiero el zumbido ruidoso e incesante de un salón de clases, las risas y las preguntas incómodas, pero necesitaba este trabajo para poder pagar mis estudios una vez me licencié y ahora que Jungkook está conmigo, seguir perfeccionando mi carrera no es una opción.

Al menos, de momento.

No es que sea tan terrible, tampoco. Los internos y pasantes, ansiosos por demostrar sus conocimientos antes de ser engullidos por el sistema, amenizan las horas muertas de la jornada laboral, y Taehyung muy especialmente. Desde mi reincorporación, lo he visto cambiando letras de canciones, inventando melodías infantiles, corriendo por los pasillos y discutiendo acaloradamente con el gato callejero que siempre que puede se cuela en la biblioteca para dormir en la sala de lectura del segundo piso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás estudiando, Taehyung?

\- Historia – responde veloz. Su atención se desvía para mostrarme el código del volumen, el cual empiezo a buscar en el sistema antes de entrar en la bodega de catalogación -. Cuando vi la posibilidad de hacer una pasantía aquí, me inscribí de inmediato.

\- ¿Te gusta la archivística? – efectivamente el texto se encuentra descatalogado y resoplo, sin deseos de congelarme en la fría habitación del subterráneo.

\- No especialmente. Tengo un primo que cuando era adolescente trabajaba de voluntario en una biblioteca y todo, pero nunca me animé a hacerlo hasta ahora – se encoge de hombros con gracia, moviendo todo su cuerpo en el proceso.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu motivación? - él aprieta los labios un instante, me mira, posiblemente evaluándome, para luego inclinarse en la silla, quedando casi pegado a mí.

\- Sé que va a sonar un poco ingenuo, hyung...

\- Taehyung, vas en segundo año de universidad, es casi un deber que seas ingenuo - le sonrío, pero él no parece notarlo.

\- Hyung, ¿te imaginas si encuentras un hecho que hace cambiar toda la historia?

\- ¿Cómo? – sus ojos están brillando con tanta emoción que me aguanto las ganas de reír.

\- Imagínate que estás revisando un documento del período del Reino Silla y de pronto te das cuenta de algo que nunca antes había leído, tan importante que cambiaría el curso de la historia – su gesto se amplía y sus manos se extienden para darle énfasis -. ¿Dejarías las cosas tal y como están?

\- Bueno, Taehyung, siempre hay más de una versión de la historia. No hay sólo un relato de cómo las cosas ocurrieron y así como está la oficialidad de los vencedores, también existe la voz de los vencidos – tomo la llave de la bodega para descender, cuando de pronto el teléfono de recepción suena. Sin nadie que conteste, me encargo yo de hacerlo -. Buenos días.

\- “Buenas tardes, mejor dicho” – escucho del otro lado, con un bufido de autosuficiencia que me obliga a revisar el reloj en mi muñeca. Es una voz femenina que se me hace familiar, pero no puedo recordar de donde -. “Estoy buscando a Kim Seokjin. Su madre me dijo que trabajaba aquí”.

¿Mi madre? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Miro a Taehyung y le alcanzo las llaves. Él parece entender mi ruego silencioso y me sonríe una vez más antes de retirarse escaleras abajo hasta que sus pasos se pierden junto con su espalda.

\- Soy yo – saco mi teléfono móvil mientras respondo, por si Jungkook me ha escrito algo desde que llegó a su primer día de universidad. Además de un par de emojis ante mis ruegos por saber si está bien, no hay nada más -. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- “¿Eres Kim Seokjin?” – ella carraspea y su voz suave cambia de un momento a otro -. “Si no estuviese en Daegu en este momento iría y rompería tu cuello”.

\- ¿Qué? – el aire ha abandonado mis pulmones y no sé por qué le creo completamente a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

\- “¿No me recuerdas?” – pregunta ella, para luego reír. Es en ese instante que recuerdo su cabello castaño que se esforzaba por aclarar, su sonrisa contagiosa y brillante -. “Soy Kim Yongsun”.

\- Yongsun – mi voz es casi un murmullo al repetir su nombre.

Ella fue mi primera carta de amor.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil, pero he tenido que golpear mi cabeza para ordenar mis ideas y que no se vayan volando por ahí.   
> Ya deben haberse dado cuenta, pero este fic no es una adaptación fiel de TATBILB, de partida porque son adultos y hay más narraciones involucradas. De momento he incluido a Yoongi, Seokjin y Jungkook, pero probablemente todos terminarán teniendo algo que decir en esta historia. Por otro lado, si bien este fic es principalmente Yoonjin (o Sin, como quieran decirle), pensaba incluir otras parejas. Todavía no sé cuales, pero para allá voy~  
> Y bueno, Jin va a empezar a irse a la mierda a partir de ahora <3
> 
> Byes~


	3. 2

Los minutos pasan y no puedo pensar absolutamente en nada. Puedo oír el reloj de pared, el murmullo de las dos chicas del primer piso, la tos de un lector, pero mi mente está en un silencio sepulcral que estoy seguro me da la apariencia de estúpido mientras espero un milagro inusitado, como que la llamada de corte o que esto sea una mala broma.

 _\- “¿Sorprendido?”_ – vuelve a reír y yo tengo que reprimir mis deseos de cortar el teléfono para luego salir corriendo a tomar el primer tren a Daegu y saber qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué mi primer amor me está llamando a mi trabajo?

\- No, es sólo que… – me siento, me levanto, me vuelvo a sentar – han pasado muchos años.

 _\- “Definitivamente”_ – pasan unos instantes de incómodo y tenso silencio entre ambos -. _“Disculpa, Seokjin, pero ¿tienes un número de móvil al que llamarte? Es extraño pensar que alguien más pueda escuchar esto”._

\- Claro – se lo dicto antes de que ella me agradezca y prometa llamarme lo antes posible. Por mi parte, me debato entre apagar mi teléfono para siempre, cambiar de número o enfrentarme a una situación que no puedo comprender.

¿Por qué Kim Yongsun se ha contactado conmigo?

De sólo pensar que su reciente comunicación tenga que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de mis cartas de amor, me hace sentir enfermo por unos minutos, hasta que me repito que es imposible que dicha conexión exista. Es decir, esas cartas ya no están porque seguramente las quemé o hice algún ritual por el estilo para empezar desde cero, ¿cierto?

No sé en qué momento desanduve el camino desde la recepción de la biblioteca hasta mi oficina ni cuándo puse a calentar agua, pero si no bebo un té en este momento, mis nervios explotarán. Saco una bolsa al azar y vierto el agua caliente en una taza que Jungkook me regaló para navidad, blanca y roja con una alpaca retozando. Ni siquiera he levantado la taza, cuando mi móvil suena.

No reconozco el número, pero prefiero enfrentar la situación con valentía.

\- ¿Yongsun?

 _\- “Wow, suenas realmente angustiado, Seokjin”_ – comenta, como si hablara del tiempo -. _“No tienes de qué preocuparte, el gesto fue en verdad muy lindo y adorable”._

\- ¿De qué gesto estamos hablando?

 _\- “Vamos, no te hagas el inocente”_ – ella se distrae un momento con algo o alguien, pero su voz se aleja y aprovecho ese momento para expulsar el aire que he aguantado durante demasiado tiempo.

Yongsun es la única chica que me ha gustado, y sólo por eso puedo decir que soy bisexual, o al menos abierto a las posibilidades. En ese tiempo ella era presidenta de su clase, capitana del grupo de Coro durante la escuela media y la preparatoria, voluntaria de diversas organizaciones; parecía que no hubiera nada que Yongsun no pudiese hacer. Además, tenía esa forma de mirarme como si fueras el único ser humano en el mundo, con total atención en ti, haciéndome sentir valioso e importante en una época especialmente dolorosa de mi vida.

_“Querida Yongsun:_

_Hoy, como siempre desde que nos conocemos, me has sonreído cuando te hablé. Sin embargo, cuando tus ojos brillaron y tu mano se inclinó para llevar mi cabello hacia atrás, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y comprendí eso que tantas veces había leído en novelas, visto en películas y escuchado en canciones._

_Creo que estoy enamorado de ti…”_

Casi podría escribir las palabras una por una y sólo recordarlas me hace querer cavar un hoyo en la tierra para esconderme allí por el resto de mi vida.

 _\- “¿Estás ahí, Seokjin?”_ – su pregunta me saca de mi vergüenza, aunque no sé qué es peor.

\- Sí, aquí estoy – trato de adoptar mi voz más tranquila, pero puedo imaginar a Yongsun riéndose por la otra línea, aunque no tengo idea de cómo luce. Para mí, sigue siendo una adolescente de dieciséis años -. No es que quiera ser descortés, Yongsun, pero…

 _\- “Siempre tan educado, recuerdo eso de ti”_ – suelta una risilla y trato de pensar en que al menos uno de los dos encuentra la situación divertida -. _“Recibí tu carta, Seokjin”._

Cierro los ojos ante sus palabras. Creo que una parte de mi interior se ha roto, por melodramático que suene, pero hasta el último momento quise conservar la esperanza de que me llamara por cualquier razón que no fuera esa.

_\- “Y déjame decirte que me sentí muy halagada, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde entonces. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que estábamos en el grupo de coro y de voluntarios en la biblioteca? ¿Diez años?”_

\- Algo así…

_\- “¿Por qué la enviaste tantos años después? ¿Fue parte de una terapia o algo así?”_

\- La verdad es que no tengo idea de quién envió esa carta – mi cabeza está empezando a latir por una jaqueca inminente.

_\- “Porque lamento decepcionarte, Jinnie, pero tú sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?”_

Por supuesto que sí. Fue una tarde de invierno que llegué demasiado temprano a la sala de ensayo cuando la vi mirando a la chica que tocaba el piano para nosotros con tal intensidad que mi corazón se encogió. Me quedé el tiempo suficiente para ver como se inclinaba hacia ella para recibir un beso y me largué de ahí, con una tormenta de emociones bullendo en mi pecho; la alegría por verla tan dichosamente feliz y la tristeza por saber que mi amor nunca sería correspondido.

\- Lo sé – sonrío, aunque no pueda verme, repentinamente tranquilo ante el recuerdo que antes me torturaba -. Ella era muy sobreprotectora contigo.

_\- “¡Y aún lo es! Cuando tu carta llegó, Moonbyul era la más curiosa de las dos. No estaba muy contenta cuando le leí lo que decía”._

\- ¿Le leíste la carta? – el alma se me cae a los pies y toda mi calma se ha perdido de nuevo. Moonbyul era hermosa y siempre amable, pero a veces adoptaba esa expresión inmutable y oscura cuando alguien se acercaba, aunque fuera un ápice, a Yongsun. La única vez que me miró así, me produjo escalofríos y supe que lo mejor era mantener mi distancia con mi amor platónico.

 _\- “Por supuesto, es mi esposa”_ – lo dice como si fuese algo casual, pero la felicidad que se delata en su tono es tan evidente que provoca un revuelo en mi estómago -. _“O no mi esposa todavía, pero tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?”._

\- Claro que sí. Estoy feliz por ustedes – digo, con toda la sinceridad que puedo.

 _\- “Gracias, Seokjin”_ – Yongsun suena igualmente contenta -. _“Entonces, esa carta la escribiste tú, pero ¿no la enviaste? ¿No tienes idea de quién pudo ser?”_

\- Tenía quince años cuando la hice, pero te prometo que nunca la escribí para ser enviada; nunca quise ocasionarte problemas – añado, y ella asiente con un sonido ligero -. Ni siquiera sabía que esas cartas aún existían.

\- “¿Cartas? ¿En plural? – ella parece demasiado curiosa, mientras yo quiero golpearme contra el escritorio por mi estupidez -. “¿Cuántas cartas escribiste, Jinnie?”

\- No tiene importancia.

_\- “Oh, claro que la tiene”._

\- Cuatro…

 _\- “Wow, Jinnie. Estuviste ocupado, ¿no?”_ – se ríe tan fuerte que me contagia, a pesar de que puedo sentir mis mejillas arder y un nudo en mi garganta por su comentario desvergonzado.

\- Algo así – entonces me atrevo a preguntar, más que nada para cambiar de tema -. ¿La recibiste por correo simplemente o alguien te la entregó?

_\- “Heredé la casa de mis padres y por eso mantengo la misma dirección, pero la carta llegó por correo normal”._

\- No tengo como saber quién fue entonces – suspiro y me quedo en silencio unos instantes, huraño y meditabundo ante las muchas preguntas que se agolpan en mi mente. Ella parece adivinarlo, porque suelta un sonido divertido por la línea.

 _\- “Fui tu primer amor”_ – agrega, como si fuese una victoria.

\- Efectivamente lo fuiste.

 _\- “Lo siento por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, Seokjin. Eras, y estoy segura de que aún eres, un chico increíble y guapo, pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien más”_ – escucho otra risa más profunda que armoniza con la suya. Moonbyul debe estar ahí, oyendo nuestra conversación y la confesión de amor cargada de sentimientos de Yongsun -. _“Pero gracias por permitirme ser tu primer amor”._

\- Gracias a ti por haber sido tan buena conmigo en ese entonces.

_\- “Debo irme, pero ya que retomamos el contacto deberíamos vernos alguna vez y recordar los viejos tiempos. Aún tengo contacto con algunos compañeros y podríamos pasar un rato agradable”._

\- Me parece perfecto. Cuando vaya a Daegu te llamaré y nos reuniremos por unas cervezas.

 _\- “El pequeño Seokjinnie ha crecido y ahora es un hombre de cervezas”_ – se burla Moonbyul, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuche -. “ _Ya estás advertido, Seokjin, esta mujer es mía”._

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Moonbyul. Estoy feliz por ustedes – veo a Taehyung asomarse por el umbral de la puerta; la curiosidad brillando intensamente en sus ojos -. Debo volver al trabajo, pero estamos en contacto.

 _\- “Buena suerte con todo, Seokjin” –_ canta una.

 _\- “Ojalá sepas quien envió esas cartas”_ – Yongsun parece mucho más aliviada y no puedo hacer otra cosa que otorgarle la razón -. _“Mantenme actualizada de tu vida amorosa, Seokjin”._

\- Si necesito hablar con alguien, te llamaré.

_\- “Perfecto. Adiós entonces”._

Logro cortar la llamada por fin y creo que en esos pocos minutos envejecí diez años. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mi belleza, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo se esfumó y ha dejado a un hombre de veintiséis años que ya ha perdido todo el brillo de la juventud que alguna vez tuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien, hyung? – Taehyung entra por fin, aún con los guantes de algodón y el volumen envuelto en su plástico protector -. No te ves muy bien.

\- Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

\- ¿Después de una semana de vacaciones? – parece escéptico.

\- ¿Vas a contradecir a tu hyung?

\- ¡Claro que no! – se sienta y comienza a hablarme del documento, pero lo cierto es que no soy capaz de prestarle atención.

Si Yongsun recibió mi carta, eso significa que otras tres fueron enviadas junto con la de ella, lo cual sólo me deja más intranquilo que antes. Trato de pensar en sus destinatarios y ahora me siento estúpido por no preguntarle a Yongsun si ha sabido algo de ellos en este tiempo a excepción de Jaehwan, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo del instituto y con quién sigo hablando hasta el día de hoy (y no sé si es mejor advertirle o esperar su humillante llamada telefónica si es que la recibe, aunque creo que ahora se encuentra en Estados Unidos realizando sus estudios de magíster).

Las otras dos, sin embargo… Quiero ser optimista y creer que ellos ya no viven con sus padres, o que sus padres se mudaron y vendieron la casa a otras personas, o que sus casas explotaron (sin nadie dentro, por favor), o que anoté mal esas direcciones y estarán viajando a cualquier otra parte de Corea, lejos de Kim Namjoon o Min Yoongi…

Especialmente de Min Yoongi.

 

* * *

 

 

Los primeros días de clases siempre son incómodos, inútiles y parece que nunca fueran a terminarse. Cuando eres estudiante, de alguna manera logras soportarlo porque tienes a tus compañeros de clases y puedes darte el privilegio de funcionar con la mitad de tus neuronas. Pero cuando eres profesor, aunque sea profesor asistente, el panorama es brutalmente distinto y, cuando llego a casa, me encuentro tan agotado que todo lo que quiero es paz para deslizarme entre mis sábanas para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

 Pero calma y Jung Hoseok nunca van en la misma oración.

No he terminado de dejar mi bolso en el colgador cuando su voz, varios decibeles por sobre la norma, me llama desde la cocina con cierta urgencia en su tono que no pasa desapercibida. Suelto un suspiro angustiado y si bien podría decirle que no quiero escucharlo – como he hecho antes, obviando su expresión herida, pero sintiéndome culpable al instante –, me dirijo hasta él arrastrando los pies para hacer obvio mi cansancio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hoseok? – la veo antes de terminar la pregunta y no debería sorprenderme demasiado de su capacidad para sobre reaccionar sobre ciertas cosas, así que simplemente tomo la primera olla que encuentro y aplasto la enorme y asquerosa araña que intentaba salir del fregadero.

\- ¡Iba a cocinar en eso! – exclama, aún encogido sobre uno de los taburetes.

\- Te compraré una nueva.

\- ¿Con tu sueldo de ayudante? No, gracias.

\- Profesor adjunto – le aclaro, aunque el panorama no es muy distinto. No es como si hubiese subido en la escala social universitaria o algo así, aunque el sueldo era bastante mejor que los míseros honorarios que recibía hasta el año pasado.

\- Al menos lávala con lejía – finalmente se atreve a descender y se acomoda a mi espalda para observar como me deshago del cadáver de la araña antes de lavar el arma homicida.

Tras el incidente, Hoseok no se demora demasiado en cocinar ramyon y lo comemos en la misma cocina, mientras me habla de su día repartido entre su último año de universidad y su nuevo trabajo como barista de una cafetería cercana a la universidad, rebosante de estudiantes necesitados de cafeína para funcionar, incluso en su primer día de clases.

\- Y, ¿cómo te trató el interesante mundo de la docencia? ¿Estudiantes deseosos de aprender sobre economía?

\- Sí, claro – bufo, tras sorber parte de la sopa restante -. Nada interesante que contar, excepto por todo el trabajo extracadémico que tuve que hacer después de clases. No puedo creer que el negocio de mi familia haya crecido tanto sin asesoría financiera.

\- Bueno, siempre hay gente muriéndose.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus acertadas palabras, sabiendo que no hay maldad en el tono de mi compañero de piso y mejor amigo. La familia Min ha fundado su imperio económico comprando muebles y otros artículos de gente muerta o herencias familiares perdidas, peleando con otros anticuarios y abogados por su cuantioso botín.

\- Y siempre hay saqueadores listos para arrebatarles todo lo que posean – agrego, sin poder disfrazar la amargura en mi voz. Cuando salí del instituto pensé que podría librarme de ellos, pero entonces les pareció buena idea expandir su negocio hasta la capital, sin duda en mi búsqueda.

\- No seas tan duro contigo, Yoongi hyung – me dice para aplacar mi enojo, sin éxito. Suspira ante mi silencio y entonces su gesto se recompone en una sonrisa luminosa como es habitual en él -. ¿Estás emocionado por tu clase del miércoles?

\- Ah… - el cambio de tema surge efecto y, aunque lo intento, no puedo retener la sonrisa que se dibuja en mi rostro -. Ya tengo el programa listo, pero no tengo demasiados estudiantes inscritos aún.

\- Hay tiempo, estoy seguro de que tu clase de fotografía se llenará.

Había empezado como una obligación, supongo. Cuando era adolescente mis padres me obligaban a tomarle fotos a todos los muebles y objetos de arte de las casas a las que debía ir los fines de semana, “para aprender sobre el negocio”; así que pasaba las horas entre antigüedades mal iluminadas y en espacios angostos, tratando infructuosamente de obtener el mejor ángulo para dejarlos contentos. Fue así durante años, hasta que un día, por un error del objetivo, terminé con una foto velada que acaparó toda mi atención y terminó por fascinarme el juego de luces que implicó el resultado.

\- Ojalá así sea, no me gustaría tener que dejar el curso – Hoseok va y viene tras hervir agua, sosteniendo una taza de café que acepto gustoso. He bebido tanto a lo largo de mi vida que ya soy inmune al insomnio que supuestamente produce -. Has mejorado – agrego, tras probarlo.

\- Por supuesto; estoy empeñado en hacer el mejor café de Seúl – sonríe como siempre lo hace, una mezcla de autosuficiencia e inocencia que nunca me termino de creer porque ya lo conozco demasiado bien. Aún así, su expresión es contagiosa y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy sonriendo con él.

\- Bueno, me llevaré mi taza de café para seguir trabajando.

Cruzo el estrecho pasillo hasta encerrarme en mi habitación y sentarme en el desorden organizado que es mi escritorio, al cual me he acostumbrado ya que soy incapaz de mantenerlo limpio por más de un par de horas. Los horarios de clases y las fotografías se mezclan sin armonía alguna con cuentas por pagar, guías de economía y el material que aún no termino de repasar para mi clase introductoria del miércoles, pero conozco la ubicación de cada cosa, incluso de la carta que guardo bajo la torre de papeles a mi derecha. No me toma demasiado tiempo removerlos hasta rozar con la yema de mis dedos el grueso papel texturizado y detenerme, una vez más, en la caligrafía sinuosa de mi nombre, escrito con tinta negra.

No debería darle más importancia a una carta que fue escrita hace prácticamente siete años por un chico que no conocía demasiado bien, pero, de alguna forma extrañamente retorcida, me afecta más de lo que puedo aceptar.

¿Qué habrá sido de Kim Seokjin? ¿Estará aún aquí, en Seúl, o habrá vuelto a Daegu? No recordaba muchos detalles sobre él, principalmente porque él iba por un curso por sobre el mío y no coincidíamos en ningún curso, excepto por el par de veces que me gané detención en biblioteca; él parecía vivir ahí y a veces podía jurar que lo pillaba mirándome, aunque lo atribuía a la curiosidad de un chico exitoso y popular ante un rechazado social. ¿Cómo era posible que yo le gustara tanto como decía si ni siquiera me conocía?

La culpa me atraviesa nuevamente al contemplarla, tanto por juzgar sus emociones como por haber recibido algo que, si bien iba destinado a mí, yo no debía recibir. Me sentía en la necesidad moral de devolvérsela, aunque eso implicase una incómoda búsqueda y una aún más incómoda reunión que no quería enfrentar. Quizás, si conseguía su dirección, pudiera simplemente enviársela y ahorrarme esa interacción…

 _¿A quién quiero engañar?_ , me regaño, tras volver a empujar la carta, esta vez en mi cajón, donde esperaba no volver a pensar en ella durante un tiempo. Lo mejor es hacer como si nunca hubiese existido. Después de todo, es sólo una carta de amor.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ya llegué.

La voz de mi hermano me distrae de la pantalla del ordenador y me vuelvo para encontrarme con su sonrisa cordial y agotada, rodeado de un aura oscura que siempre parece acompañarlo, más ominosa de lo usual. Se quita los zapatos, no sin antes reprenderme por el desorden de los míos propios, para luego acercarse a mí con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tuviste un buen día, hyung?

\- Tengo un nuevo interno muy gracioso. Se llevarían bien, creo – suspira y se sienta en el sillón a mi lado, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro -. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

\- ¿Además de perderme en la mañana? – me mira con asombro -. Estuvo bien, no tuve demasiadas clases así que volví temprano.

\- Kookie, ¿te perdiste en el cambio de línea? – asiento, avergonzado -. Podrías haberme—

\- No, Seokjin hyung. Tengo veinte años, no necesitas llevarme de un lugar a otro como si fuera un niño – se burla en un bufido y agrego -. Ya que estamos, podrías dejar de decirme Kookie y tratarme de Jungkook, ¿sabes?

\- Para mí siempre serás Kookie, aunque tengas ochenta años y uses bastón – replica, con los ojos cerrados hasta que muevo mi hombro intencionalmente para sacudir su cabeza. Abre los ojos, suspira con molestia y dirige su atención a la pantalla -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Eligiendo mi electivo. Pregunté en la secretaría de estudios si podía tomar una asignatura extra y me dijeron que no había problema mientras no adelantase los cursos.

\- ¿Pensaste en tomar un curso de arte? – su expresión parece menos sombría de pronto -. ¿Qué piensas elegir?

\- La mayoría de los cursos ya están llenos – paso el cursor por el taller de pintura que realmente había sido mi primer interés -, así que debo elegir entre apreciación literaria…

\- Oh, por favor, no lo hagas. No sé como será en Yonsei, pero te harán leer hasta decir basta – asiento, agradecido por su consejo.

\- Luego está teoría del arte contemporáneo – nos miramos y ambos negamos con la cabeza. Voy a agregar los otros disponibles, pero él pasa una revisión rápida por los que aún tienen disponibilidad -. Son casi todos cursos teóricos; te puedo asegurar que te aburrirán.

\- ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

\- No es eso, pero la teoría artística es abstracta para un estudiante de primer año – sus ojos se abren ante una asignatura en particular.

\- ¿Arte y fotografía? – arrugo la nariz para evidenciar mi desagrado. Seokjin se ríe de esa forma chirriante y particular que agradezco no compartir con él.

\- Son nociones básicas, por lo que puedo ver aquí, así que no tendrás problema en enredarte con términos teóricos grandes – sigue mirando el programa, sin prestarme atención -. Tendrás salidas a terreno y podrás experimentar con distintos estilos fotográficos, ¿no te parece interesante?

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo utilizar una cámara.

\- Aprenderás.

\- Preferiría un curso de pintura o dibujo.

\- Es esto o aguantar un semestre de negocios – sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa engreída que detesto, porque tiene razón. Entonces, sin preguntarme, da clic al nombre del curso y luego envía la solicitud de inscripción -. ¡Listo!

\- ¡Hyung!

\- Vamos, Kookie, podrás tomar pintura el próximo semestre y demostrar todo tu potencial artístico antes de cambiarte de carrera – palmea mi hombro y se levanta -. ¿Tienes hambre? Haré algo de cenar.

Contemplo su espalda alejarse hacia la cocina, tarareando una canción que no conozco, aparentemente feliz. Él siempre fue bueno en ocultar sus preocupaciones de mí y creo que he aprendido a identificar que algo no está bien por la forma en que sus hombros caen, cómo se crispan sus dedos, cómo su boca se desliza en un mohín y sus ojos se pierden en la lejanía. Ahora no hay nada de eso, pero sé que algo lo fractura; quizás nada importante…

Sólo espero no ser yo el causante de su tristeza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es así como la vida de Seokjin se fue a la mierda <3
> 
> ¿Les gustaría leer las cartas completas? Las escribí el otro día y no sé si mostrarlas o sólo los fragmentos que pongo en el fic. Queda a decisión de ustedes, pero que sepan que Jin era un romántico empedernido en su adolescencia.
> 
> Gracias por leer, por sus kudos y sus comentarios. Me hacen súper ultra feliz <3


	4. 3

Por enésima vez en el día he contemplado el enorme reloj de pared ubicado estratégicamente sobre la puerta de la cafetería, así podemos regodearnos por nuestro dolor en días como este, donde el tiempo pasa agónicamente lento entre uno y otro turno.

Mis ojos bajan a la puerta que hasta hace poco no paraba de tintinear de estudiantes necesitados de cafeína y azúcar; ahora herméticamente cerrada y silenciosa. Hay un par de mesas ocupadas, pero en estos largos períodos entre descansos son lentos y tediosos, reina el silencio y el vacío.

\- No desesperes, Hoseok – clama Haseul, instalada en la otra esquina del mostrador. Parece tan aburrida como yo, ocupada en la pantalla de su teléfono, a pesar de que el supervisor nos advirtió de no usarlo en el trabajo -. Ya falta poco para salir de aquí.

\- ¿Tienes clases?

\- No, debo ir a buscar a mi hermana menor a la secundaria hoy – arruga la nariz, pero en el fondo parece complacida. En el poco tiempo que llevo trabajando, Haseul se ha transformado en algo así como mi compañera más cercana. A veces viene acompañada de su hermana menor, Yeojin, una muchacha que me parece hilarantemente divertida cuando se pone a discutir con quien quiera darle pelea -. ¿Y tú? Te vi hablando con un chico guapo hace poco.

\- Ah, ese era Yoongi hyung – mi compañero había venido hace poco a recargar sus niveles de cafeína y desquitarse por una mala mañana. Al parecer sus padres están volviendo a presionarlo para hacerse cargo del negocio Min, lo que pone a Yoongi de un humor especialmente malo -. Somos amigos desde primer año y actualmente vivimos juntos.

\- ¿Almas gemelas?

\- ¡Para siempre! – le sonrío y ella me imita antes de que su teléfono vibre -. Vengo de inmediato, debo contestar esto.

Asiento y la veo largarse por un pasillo estrecho que lleva al área de empleados, el único lugar que no huele tanto a café por aquí y lo agradezco, porque sinceramente estoy empezando a generar hastío cada vez que lo huelo.

Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando la campanilla tintinea ruidosamente, como si hubiesen abierto la puerta con estrépito, dispuesto a pelear sólo porque no estoy de humor para mantener una falsa sonrisa por más tiempo. Y no sé si es el ruido, la luz solar del mediodía o la esencia del almendro junto a la cafetería que se cuela por la puerta abierta, pero me quedo con las palabras contenidas en la garganta por el chico que acaba de entrar. Su expresión es culpable mientras me mira, abriendo sus enormes ojos desmesuradamente, expectante a mi reacción mientras su mochila se desliza por su hombro hasta su brazo que sostiene un abrigo, libros y una bolsa que parece contener más libros.

\- Lo siento – me dice, con un tono particularmente suave, cuando no soy capaz de responder. Debo verme muy estúpido con la boca abierta, así que parpadeo un par de veces para recuperar mi fuerza de voluntad.

\- No importa – “sonríe, sonríe, Hoseok”, me digo internamente, tratando de recordar el primer precepto que nos enseñaron en la capacitación de la cafetería -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias – pero parece de todo menos bien; un caos de cosas revueltas que me recuerdan al escritorio de Yoongi y despiertan todo mi trastorno por el orden -. Sólo… ¿Puedo dejar esto en una mesa antes de pedir? Se me va a dislocar el hombro en cualquier momento.

\- Por supuesto – lo veo suspirar con alivio cuando se libera del peso de su mochila, que más parece el caparazón de una tortuga por su voluptuosidad. Me regala la más luminosa de las sonrisas y creo que voy a atragantarme con mi saliva cuando lo hace, así que desvío mi atención a la caja registradora -. ¿Qué te sirvo?

\- Espera, estoy buscando mi billetera, debe estar en algún lado… - se toca tentativamente los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgados, del abrigo sobre la silla y los laterales de su bolso, sin éxito.

\- Sólo dime; me lo pagarás la próxima vez – suelto.

\- Pero entonces tendría que volver.

\- Exacto – le sonrío de vuelta y me he dado cuenta de lo coqueto que he sonado después de unos segundos en donde puedo ver su notable incomodidad. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Hoseok.

\- Ah, bueno – sus ojos oscuros están fascinados con algún punto inexacto del piso, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y su gesto parecen avergonzados en el buen sentido. Bien hecho, Hoseok -. Entonces quiero un chocolate caliente grande, por favor.

\- Un chocolate caliente – repito. Entonces viene la pregunta que siempre me pareció tan casual y ahora me parece importante formular -. ¿A nombre de quién? – no sé si he sonado casual o no, pero espero que la emoción por conocer su nombre no se delate en mi voz.

Él se toma un momento para disminuir el calor de su rostro y el temblor en su voz. Quiero creer que eso es por mí y no por el aire temperado de la cafetería que, a pesar de estar en primavera, sigue funcionando como si fuera pleno invierno.

\- Taehyung.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mi teléfono suena y me extraña ver el nombre en la pantalla. Hoseok es una persona de mensajes, emojis de corazones y caritas felices, pero nunca de llamadas telefónicas, a menos que se trate de algo muy grave (mucho más grave que una araña en el fregadero, por cierto).

Es sólo por eso que contesto, a pesar de que faltan sólo minutos para entrar a mi clase de fotografía y que me encuentro en mi minúscula oficina terminando de revisar los últimos detalles de la presentación.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hobi?

 _\- Estoy enamorado_ – suelta y quiero correr las dos cuadras que separan a Yonsei de la cafetería donde trabaja para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¿Para eso me llamas? ¿En serio?

 _\- ¡Es importante!_ – me replica, evidentemente sentido -. _Que tú no seas capaz de sentir amor por los demás desde tu trauma, no implica que los demás seamos iguales._

\- Hoseok… - le advierto; él inmediatamente me pide perdón porque la herida está demasiado fresca, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

_\- Lo siento, hyung, es sólo que esto nunca me había pasado._

\- Primero, disculpas aceptadas si hoy cocinas tú – accede casi inmediatamente -; segundo, lo que te pasó tiene un nombre mucho menos romántico que amor a primera vista y se llama ser calien—

 _\- Lo sé_ – me corta, tan incómodo que me gustaría ver su expresión en este momento -. _Y sí, es físicamente atractivo, pero no es sólo eso, hyung. Fue como…_ \- y termina con un ruido semejante a una explosión.

\- Sí, me lo has dejado muy claro – sostengo el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja mientras guardo lo necesario para impartir mi clase -. Mira, si quieres puedo pasar después de que termine a la cafetería a seguir hablando de esto.

 _\- Oh, es que mi turno termina ahora, me estoy cambiando mientras hablamos_ – pasan unos instantes y casi me atraganto con mi último trago de café cuando agrega -: _¿Quieres saber qué estoy usando?_

\- No, gracias – dejo la taza en el escritorio y contengo la inminente tos todo lo que puedo, fallando miserablemente mientras escucho la carcajada ruidosa de mi mejor amigo en mi oído -. Hobi, no puedes ir por ahí soltando ese tipo de comentarios, ¿qué diría tu nuevo amor a primera vista si te oyera?

 _\- Bueno, puede que ya lo haya hecho…_ \- ciertamente suena arrepentido y es mi turno de burlarme de él -. _¡Pero no es algo que pueda controlar, hyung! Simplemente salen de mi boca._

\- Hablaremos de tu incontinencia verbal cuando llegue a casa, ahora debo cortar – estoy frente al salón designado, desde donde puedo oír el murmullo expectante de voces que espero no cambien a desilusión cuando empiece -. Nos vemos.

_\- ¡Éxito, hyung!_

Tomo una bocanada de aire una vez mi teléfono está en silencio en mi bolsillo. Trato de adoptar mi expresión más solemne mientras abro la puerta, donde varios pares de ojos se vuelcan hacía mí al tiempo que sus charlas se detienen abruptamente. Sé que me veo lo suficientemente joven como para que se relajen momentáneamente, pero cuando camino hacia el escritorio y dejo mi bolso con un golpe sordo, la veintena de estudiantes me mira con renovado respeto.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Min Yoongi – silencio. Agradezco por los años mal pagados como ayudante para brindarme experiencia frente a este tipo de situaciones; en vez de esperar una reacción me voy hacia el pizarrón y anoto mi nombre junto con el insípido título que el director de extensión le dio a mi curso -. Sé que ustedes entraron a este curso, seguramente motivados por el título, pero ¿qué es arte y fotografía? Hay quiénes piensan que la fotografía no es un arte en sí misma; otros dicen que la fotografía es una forma de arte, pero no de las Bellas Artes, sino un arte menor…

Pierdo el hilo de mi discurso cuando escucho una carrera en el pasillo seguida de un estruendoso portazo y los jadeos de dos chicos que han acaparado toda la atención, tanto mía como del resto de los estudiantes. Uno de ellos, quien aún sostiene la puerta y quien respira más ruidosamente, tiene el cabello negro y expresión asustada; el otro, rubio y más bajo, parece menos amedrentado por mi presencia en la sala y asumo que ya debe tener la experiencia suficiente como para saber que puede llegar tarde a clases.

Pero si hay algo que yo detesto, es la impuntualidad.

\- Caballeros – el más alto palidece y yo tengo que contener la sonrisa que quiere dibujarse en mi rostro -, veo que nos honran con su presencia.

\- Lo lamento mucho – comienza él, pero lo detengo con un gesto -. Sus nombres, por favor.

\- Park Jimin – el rubio muestra una sonrisa encantadora (menos mal que soy inmune a ellas desde que soy amigo de Hoseok) al avanzar a un puesto desocupado.

\- Je-Jeon Jungkook – añade. Le indico que cierre la puerta tras él y lo veo avanzar entre los asientos lo más lejos posible del otro chico.

\- Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, por hoy los dejaré pasar, pero esta es una advertencia para todos ustedes en mi curso – los miro de la forma más amenazadora que puedo, igual como si estuviera regateando el precio de un comedor contra otro anticuario -: Nadie llega tarde.

Tras esa pausa, le dirijo una última mirada al relajado Park Jimin y al consternado Jeon Jungkook, que ha abierto la boca y dejado ver un par de incisivos pronunciados, como un conejo.

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo, pero lo dejo estar para volcarme de lleno en la clase, aunque alcanzo a vislumbrar nuevamente la foto de Hoseok en la pantalla. Si se trata nuevamente sobre su amor platónico, podrá esperar.

 

* * *

 

 

Es cierto; el karma existe.

El profesor de fotografía me escudriña a través de sus anteojos de media montura, pero no agrega nada más y vuelve su atención a la pizarra, de donde ha borrado todo el contenido. Y si bien su charla parece interesante, por las expresiones de mis compañeros a mi alrededor, todo lo que puedo pensar es en el chico que está sentado delante, lo más lejos posible de mí, con una media sonrisa que pretende ser agradable, pero que sólo destila arrogancia.

Todo empezó esta mañana, cuando salía de mi aburrida clase de álgebra, somnoliento y con un vacío en el estómago, con el recuerdo muy lejano del desayuno de Seokjin en mi mente. Mi clase siguiente no era hasta después de mediodía y contaba con un par de horas libres para comer algo, visitar la biblioteca y, si me daba tiempo, aprender algo de fotografía. Aún estaba un poco molesto con mi hermano por inscribirme sin consultarlo antes, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón: estar en un curso artístico aplacaría mi desagrado por las clases de negocios y podría aprender algo nuevo.

No sé si fue pensar en él o no, pero cuando mi teléfono anunció una avalancha de mensajes, no me sentí demasiado sorprendido.

 

**_Seokjin:_ **

_Kookie, por favor, dime que no tienes nada qué hacer_

_Kookie_

_Kookie_

_KOOKIE, TE NECESITO_

_Por favor, si no me respondes van a despedirme y tendremos que vivir bajo un puente_

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Qué pasa?_

**_Seokjin:_ **

_¿Cuál es el colmo de un bibliotecario?_

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Es una de tus bromas? Eres pésimo, por favor,_

_ya no intentes hacerme reír._

**_Seokjin:_ **

_…_

_Deshonor para toda tu familia._

_Y no, no era una broma. Necesito unos textos que lamentablemente están prestados_

_en la biblioteca y no existen en referencia bibliográfica. Me tomé la molestia de buscarlos_

_en la base de datos de tu universidad y tienen copias suficientes. ¿Podrías sacarlos para mí?_

_Uno de mis internos irá a buscarlos._

**_Yo:_ **

_Está bien, pero a las 12:30 empieza mi clase de fotografía,_

_así que tiene que llegar antes._

**_Seokjin:_ **

_Le diré a Taehyung que se encuentren fuera de la universidad._

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Cómo lo reconoceré?_

**_Seokjin:_ **

_Le mostré tu foto. Esa con los cuernos de reno_

_que te tomé en navidad mientras dormías :)_

**_Yo:_ **

_Estudiaré leyes sólo para buscar la forma de demandarte_

**_Seokjin:_ **

_Suerte con eso ;)_

 

Tras recibir la información de los textos, me dirigí a la biblioteca, sin entender al principio la expresión de asombro de la bibliotecaria en cuestión al recibir mi papeleta. Tras preguntarme un par de cosas, desapareció por los pasillos, volviendo varios minutos después con los cinco libros más gruesos que haya visto.

\- Voy a matar a mi hermano – susurré para mí, una vez le hube entregado mi tarjeta de identificación y retirado los volúmenes dificultosamente del mostrador, tan ocupado de manos que no me di cuenta de que estaba chocando con alguien hasta que prácticamente volqué los libros sobre él.

Fue entonces cuando debí entender que iba a pagar en esta vida por cada uno de mis actos.

No soy bueno recordando rostros, así que no me fijé inmediatamente en él, ocupado en recolectar mis cosas y pidiendo perdón sin mirar, demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentar la situación.

\- Tú eres el chico del tren – le oí decir, obligado a mirarlo tras aquella interacción. Sus ojos avellana adquirieron un brillo particular que acompañaba su sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabello de esa forma de “pareciera que no me preocupo, pero en realidad lo hago”. En resumen, era el tipo de chico del cual rehuí durante todo el instituto y al cual no quería acercarme en mi mayoría de edad, especialmente porque el próximo año estaría en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl estudiando artes visuales. ¿De qué me servía conocer gente que después iba a olvidar?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Te enganchaste a mi mochila el primer día de clases y nos fuimos juntos en tren, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- No, lo siento – obviamente lo hago, pero preferí hacerme el desentendido. Me incorporé para salir lo antes posible de ahí, pero el otro chico se me adelantó cargando consigo la mitad de mi peso.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pareces complicado.

\- No, yo…

\- ¿Para qué necesitas esto de todas formas? ¿Estudias lingüística o algo así?

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? – se volvió con una mueca maliciosa en su rostro y quise largarme de ahí, pero realmente dudaba de poder hacer por mi cuenta el viaje hasta la verja de la universidad, así que simplemente fruncí el ceño a modo de respuesta -. No eres muy conversador, ¿verdad? Espera, me dirás que no.

Y siguió así, hablando consigo mismo y respondiendo por mí todo el camino hasta el portón metálico con el blasón de la universidad en el arco superior.

\- Puedes dejarme aquí – me detengo y sé que debo parecer extremadamente maleducado, pero le arrebato los libros como puedo -. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, puedes volver a tu vida normal.

\- Esperaré contigo, no me molesta – me sonrió y pensé que, si no estuviese acostumbrado a Seokjin, me habría deslumbrado. El gesto es estudiado y no llega a sus ojos, igual que mi hermano.

\- Como quieras – me encogí de hombros y saqué mi teléfono, más para parecer ocupado que para otra cosa. Fuese como fuese, el pesado no dijo nada, sólo esperando a mi lado durante los casi veinte minutos que estuvimos ahí.

El chico más extraño que he conocido… O el segundo más extraño, después de que, pasados unos minutos, llegase el interno de Seokjin. De piel trigueña, voz grave y sonrisa en forma de caja, Kim Taehyung parecía ansioso de cumplir con su deber para con mi hermano.

\- Te reconocí inmediatamente por la foto, aunque no te pareces demasiado a Seokjin hyung – mencionó a modo de saludo, quizás sin mucho tacto.

\- Él es el guapo de la familia.

\- Entonces tú debes ser el divertido – rio, a su pesar -. Seokjin hyung es una buena persona, pero su humor es terrible.

\- Es el peor – me atreví a sonreírle y acomodamos los libros entre su mochila, un bolso de tela y sus propios brazos. Era un caos, pero él no parecía especialmente molesto por el peso o la distribución.

\- Nos vemos, Kookie, adiós amigo de Kookie. – se despidió, largándose tan rápido como hubo llegado. No alcancé a decirle que ese era el apodo de mi hermano hacia mí y cuando me volví hacia el chico raro, su expresión no aguardaba nada bueno.

\- ¿Te llamas Kookie?

\- Claro que no – me crucé de brazos, por fin libre del peso innecesario.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- No creo que vuelva a verte, así que no importa.

\- Estudiamos en la misma universidad, lo más probable es que nos topemos por ahí. Si voy a verte, sería bueno ponerle un nombre que no sea Kookie a tu rostro.

\- Bueno, podemos hacer como que no nos conocemos y asunto arreglado.

\- No se te da nada bien socializar, ¿verdad? – comencé a avanzar y noté que me siguió, sin amenaza, sólo curioso y divertido -. ¿La respuesta es no?

\- No… - pero me detuve y él no pudo aguantar la risa que se escapó de sus labios. A diferencia de su aguda personalidad, su risa era cantarina y un tanto adorable, especialmente por la forma en que sus ojos desaparecían de su rostro gracias a sus mejillas -. No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

Me limité a encogerme de hombros por toda respuesta. Pensaba que eso iba a desanimarlo, pero sólo escuché su risa una vez más, crítica y arrogante; tan distinta que aquella que había explotado antes que me sentí demasiado confundido. Tan sólo por un mísero instante había pensado en rendirme, hacerme su amigo y pasar este año acompañado de alguien más extrovertido de lo que acostumbraba, pero el tono exasperante de su risa me hizo cambiar de parecer rápidamente.

Entonces mi teléfono vibró con la alarma del inicio de clases de fotografía. Sin haber averiguado la sala, tuve que correr y pensé que lo había perdido hasta que, varios minutos después, volvimos a toparnos en el pasillo, corriendo. Si se sorprendió cuando nos detuvimos en la misma puerta, no lo traslució, ocupado en arreglarse el cabello con presteza y adoptando ese gesto lleno de sí mismo que me parecía tan falso.

Y por eso ahora, sentado al fondo de la sala, trato de prestar atención a la clase que ya se ha complejizado; lo sé por el tono emocionado del profesor y por como todos parecen anotar furiosamente en los cuadernos sobre la discusión de la fotografía como arte, incluso Park Jimin, que levanta la cabeza de su pupitre para mirarme con renovado interés.

 Es por eso por lo que el karma existe...

Y se llama Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chararán~  
> Ahora que se han presentado casi todos empieza a venir lo bueno :)
> 
> Que tengan buena semana!


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo como nota: Day6 y Out of Campus son grupos perfectos para leer este fic. Al menos, yo los he utilizado mucho como inspiración :)

 

Ya es primavera, pero el viento de la tarde aún es frío, especialmente cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse entre los altos edificios de Seúl. El cielo se ha vuelto una mezcolanza de cerúleo, naranja y violeta, un poco triste y apagado a pesar de las luces de neón que parecieran engullir el ocaso con un brillo artificial, aunque no por eso menos hermoso.

Me tomo un tiempo para contemplarlo y sentir el movimiento de la capital a mi alrededor: el tráfico incesante de los automóviles, el océano de transeúntes ansiosos por llegar a casa, el ruido burbujeante de anuncios y comerciales mezclados con el ronroneo único de la ciudad que nunca pareciera dormir. Desde el paso a nivel que me lleva desde la estación al departamento, a pesar de la reja que instalaron para detener a los suicidas potenciales, puedo ver todo claramente y me tomo unos instantes para cambiar el objetivo de mi cámara y acomodar el obturador en el momento justo en que se encienden los faroles, en un juego de luces, sombras y penumbras que me absorbe durante varios minutos.

Es en momentos como esos que lo olvido todo: la insistencia de mis padres por continuar con el negocio, las clases mal remuneradas; incluso la herida que aún se resiste a sanar en mi corazón. Todo duele menos cuando el tiempo se detiene, incluso mi aliento contenido en mis pulmones, tan sólo interrumpido por el chasquido del disparador. Entonces todo vuelve a su flujo normal y yo vuelvo a ser un hombre 26 años que no tiene demasiado claro hacia dónde ir.

Las siguientes cuadras son lentas y pesarosas; para cuando me detengo frente a la puerta del departamento, la luna ya está alta en el firmamento, menguante y cubierta de nubes que anuncian lluvia. No he terminado de buscar mis llaves, aún ensimismado, cuando Hoseok me abre, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, sin entender la razón de su rostro indescifrable y, al mismo tiempo, tan expresivo.

\- Hyung… - hay algo en su voz que me pone alerta. Sé que nada tiene que ver con su amor platónico de esta mañana, pero a veces Hoseok hace escándalo por nada, así que trato de recobrar la calma que me abandona por tan sólo unos segundos.

\- ¿Ya llegó Yoongi, Hoseokie?

Esa voz…

Hoseok se hace a un lado para que pueda entrar, pero me cuesta poner un pie frente al otro y me quedo unos instantes ahí de pie, frunciéndole el ceño a mi hermana mayor, que me mira con una media sonrisa tranquila, sin sentirse amedrentada por mi expresión. Su cabello está más largo que la última vez y parece tan feliz que prefiero hacer caso omiso del nudo en mi garganta en el momento en que me descalzo y entro a la sala de estar, donde ella permanece sentada.

\- Te llamé un par de veces – musita. Una taza de café a medio beber descansa en su regazo, sujeta entre sus manos que debo checar dos veces cuando veo el anillo brillando en su dedo anular.

\- Estaba ocupado haciendo clases – me quito el abrigo y la bufanda con los labios apretados y aparentando una calma que no siento -. ¿Puedo dejar esto en mi habitación? Vuelvo en seguida.

Espero a desaparecer por el pasillo para soltar un suspiro seguido de una maldición en un susurro, consciente que nada pasa inadvertido a los atentos ojos de Suran. Hoseok me sigue y casi doy un brinco al oírlo cerrar la puerta, sin notar su presencia al principio.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Suran estaba aquí? – musito, sin saber cómo soy capaz de mantener mi voz lo más baja posible.

\- ¡Te llamé chorrocientas veces, hyung! – aunque imita mi tono, sé que está gritando -. ¿Para qué tienes un teléfono si no lo contestas?

\- No es cierto, yo… - lo saco de mi bolsillo y tuerzo mi boca: hay al menos dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermana y otras cinco de Hoseok, quién ahora se cruza de brazos y me mira con una expresión que prefiero pasar por alto -. Lo tenía en silencio – él bufa ante lo obvio de mi comentario.

\- Eres tan idiota a veces.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegó? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Viste el anillo?

\- Hace treinta minutos. No sé porqué está aquí. Sí, vi el anillo – responde pausadamente. Tras eso, apoya una mano en mi mejilla con rudeza, sin golpearme, pero evaporando toda mi inseguridad -. Min Yoongi, ve a la sala y enfréntate a tu hermana mayor; ella te ama y tú la amas también, así que no veo el problema.

Asiento, tomo una bocanada de aire y lo obligo a salir para ponerme algo más cómodo. No han pasado más de cinco minutos entre que la dejé y vuelvo a sentarme frente a ella, pero me parece que el tiempo se ha extendido hasta hacerse incómodo y pesado.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. Estás guapo, Yoongi – sé que nunca ha habido una sola mala intención en Suran cuando se lleva la mano izquierda hacia su cabello para acomodarlo tras su oreja y sonreírme con calidez.

\- Gracias – hay otra taza con café en la mesa de centro que intuyo Hoseok dejó para mí antes de retirarse a su habitación con alguna excusa -. Te ves hermosa también, noona.

\- ¿De verdad? Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños y me decías fea. Pero sé que eres brutalmente honesto, así que creo que lo dices de verdad.

\- En verdad te ves bien, Suran – me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia, porque sé lo insegura que puede ser a veces, especialmente cuando mis padres la censuraban por usar el cabello turquesa o pintarse las uñas negras. En la actualidad su cabello es negro natural, como el mío, cayendo lacio sobre su estrecha espalda; su maquillaje es ligero y sus uñas son simplemente rosas -. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Seúl?

\- Ya sabes, familias adineradas mueren y como no tenemos a nadie directamente de la familia haciendo negocios, me mandaron a inspeccionar todo – sus labios se abren; quiere decir algo más, lo sé por la forma en que muerde su labio y estrecha sus cejas -. Voy a casarme, Yoongi – su rostro parece perfecto, pero su labio tiembla apenas un instante, indicativo de que no está segura y no entiendo por qué, si Jiho la ama con cada fibra de su ser.

“La ama…”. El pensamiento me atraviesa el corazón y lo deja frío; la sangre sintiéndose gélida y pesada mientras fluye por mis venas al levantarme y abrazarla, actuando como el buen hermano que Suran necesita que sea. Prefiero hacer eso para que no vea mi rostro, porque no sé si he palidecido demasiado o si mi sonrisa luce demasiado falsa.

\- Estoy feliz por ti, noona.

\- Gracias, Yoongi – siento como apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y la atraigo más hacia mí, porque quiero ser un buen hermano menor para ella -. Jiho estará tan feliz cuando lo sepa. No quería que te contásemos tan pronto, pero yo le aseguré que serías el primero en felicitarnos.

\- Por supuesto que me alegro por ustedes – ella se aleja y me mira como si me atravesara y no sé si intuye algo, si me ha descubierto o si Jiho le contó algo, aunque lo dudo mucho. Si ella supiera lo que sucedió, no sería tan dulce conmigo -. ¿Nuestros padres lo saben?

\- Mamá intuye algo, pero ya sabes que no les gusta demasiado Jiho y él tampoco ha pedido mi mano formalmente – rueda los ojos y sonrío por su expresión infantil -. ¡Aún tienes sonrisa de gomita! – exclama de pronto, tapándome la boca rápidamente ante aquella mención.

\- ¿Qué es eso de sonrisa de gomita?

\- Yo también la tengo; es cuando muestras las encías así – sonríe para evidenciarlo, aliviando el vacío que la noticia me habría creado momentos antes.

\- Ah, Suran noona, ya tengo veintiséis años, no deberías decir esas cosas.

Nuestras risas llaman la atención de Hoseok, que ha salido de su escondite para abrazar a Suran y desearle felicidades por su compromiso. Era obvio que nos había escuchado y, aunque sea impertinente, agradezco la actitud positiva de mi mejor amigo para levantar la mía, aún tambaleante con la noticia.

\- Bueno, ustedes irán juntos a mi boda, ¿no? – toma las manos de Hoseok y lo sacude un poco -. Deberían dejar de jugar a los mejores amigos y establecerse. ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

\- Eso no va a suceder, noona, porque estoy enamorado.

\- ¿Un novio por fin, Hoseokie? – me mira con suspicacia tras su luminosa expresión -. ¿No puedes buscarle uno lindo a Yoongi?

\- No es mi novio, al menos de momento – y guiña el ojo para darle énfasis.

\- Hobi, ni siquiera lo conoces, fue a la cafetería una vez – mira a Suran avergonzado y luego a mí, censurándome -. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

\- A veces no sé porqué somos amigos, hyung.

\- De verdad que son los más lindos juntos, deberían evaluar una posible relación en su futuro – sujeta las manos de Hoseok una vez más para luego acercarse a mí. Su tacto, suave y cálido, acaricia mi mejilla cuando peina mi flequillo hacia atrás para dejar mi frente descubierta, por donde termina de plantar un beso al alzarse de puntillas -. Debo irme, hermano.

\- ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?

\- No te preocupes, le dije a Jiho que pasara por mí a las ocho, así que debe estar por llegar.

\- ¿Jiho está aquí? – la pregunta sale de mis labios antes de poder controlarla. Nuevamente, Suran parece no darse cuenta; asiente al tiempo que se calza sus zapatos y envuelve su cuello en un pañuelo. Hoseok, sin embargo, me mira con evidente alarma.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, el timbre resuena por la sala en ese momento, dirigiendo los tres nuestra atención a la puerta. Ella se mueve diligente hacia el pomo; yo, por mi lado, quiero desaparecer en ese preciso momento.

Lo primero que noto en Jiho es su cabello, ahora oscuro y perfectamente peinado; casi no lo reconozco, tan lejano al chico despreocupado de cabello rubio demasiado largo, risa fácil y confianza desbordante. Este Jiho se ve incómodo y reprimido, quizás por mí. Ese pensamiento no me hace sentir mejor cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran durante un instante después de saludarla con una casta demostración de afecto.

\- Hoseok, Yoongi – hay algo extraño brillando en su iris, pero me mira con una sonrisa triste, como si se excusara de antemano. Y aunque creo que quise odiarlo, no puedo hacerlo cuando me observa de ese modo.

\- Hola, Jiho – respondo. Creo que me duele un poco menos, aunque quizás se debe al efecto de las fotografías que me mantienen anestesiado del dolor por el amor no correspondido.

\- Tan serio, Yoongi, ahora serán hermanos, deberías ser menos formal – Suran rodea su brazo, el diamante de su anillo brilla con el reflejo de la lámpara junto a la entrada.

\- Me es difícil entrar en confianza, lo sabes bien.

\- Pero un tiempo fueron buenos amigos – insiste. Quiero que se largue ya; no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré soportarlo -. Bueno, ya nos vamos.

\- Suran, ¿se lo preguntaste? – le oigo decir, antes que mi boca se seque.

\- ¡Es verdad! Es la razón por la que vine en primer lugar, soy tan torpe a veces.

\- ¿Qué sucede, noona?

\- Yoongi, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo junto a Jiho – un juego de miradas otra vez -; lo conversamos y él estuvo de acuerdo en pedirte esto, así que simplemente lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Por favor, hermano, sé nuestro padrino de bodas.

Me limito a sonreír, principalmente porque no sé qué otra cosa más hacer en ese momento, rehuyendo de la expresión anhelante de Suran a la culpable de Jiho, entendiendo que a pesar de que casi ha pasado un año, no me he curado y sigo tan enamorado del novio de mi hermana como siempre.

\- Por supuesto - y agrego -, nada me haría más feliz.

 

* * *

 

 

Realmente no puedo vivir así.

El día de ayer Jungkook estuvo irascible desde que llegó de la universidad, a pesar de que me esforcé para cocinar algo grande en agradecimiento por los libros que el pobre Taehyung arrastró desde Yonsei hasta la biblioteca. Aunque quise hablar con él, estuvo enfurruñado y taciturno, devorando la comida en un silencio opresivo hasta que decidió que estaba demasiado cansado y se fue a dormir, apenas despidiéndose.

Hoy no tiene clases hasta mediodía, así que su puerta permanece cerrada mientras me arreglo para ir a trabajar. No quiero despertarlo, vistiéndome en silencio y dejando la mesa lista para cuando sea su turno de desayunar. Quizás lo mimo demasiado, pero siento que necesito compensar mis años de ausencia de alguna manera, aunque sea cocinando para él y facilitándole en lo posible las cosas, aunque ya tenga veinte años y a su edad yo me encontraba solo en una ciudad que no conocía, tratando infructuosamente de valerme por mí mismo, para construir un mejor futuro para él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, desciendo los escalones y me detengo en la entrada del edificio; la lluvia tenue que había comenzado a caer durante la madrugada se ha transformado en aguacero a pesar de lo anunciado en los noticieros sobre supuestos chubascos aislados. Suspiro y simplemente me lanzo a la calle rumbo a la estación de trenes, sin ánimos de volver a casa en busca de un paraguas que prefiero que mi hermano ocupe si llega a necesitarlo.

Para colmo de males y aumentar más esa inexplicable sensación de vacío que viene con las precipitaciones, la biblioteca está bañada en una luz grisácea que se cuela por las modernas paredes de vidrio templado a nuestro alrededor, que ni siquiera la artificial luz cálida puede mejorar. Nunca he sido fanático del frío o el invierno, pero la lluvia en un ambiente así, solitario y silencioso, la hace parecer aún más dramática de lo que es realmente y me encuentro buscando a Taehyung sin darme cuenta, esperando que su animosidad no haya menguado con el mal clima.

No me demoro mucho en encontrarlo, intentando colar al gordo gato rayado y ahora mojado, encontrándose con mi mirada una vez el animal ya ha corrido escaleras arriba al segundo piso. Tiene la decencia de parecer culpable, así que prefiero no regañarlo demasiado antes de ofrecerle una taza de té, que acepta con cierto desgano.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Taehyung? – subimos la escalera y pasamos por la sala de lectura, donde el gato ya se ha acurrucado, manchando uno de los sillones de agua y barro. Su mirada lo rastrea y su sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando lo encuentra.

\- No es nada grave, hyung – escanea nuestro alrededor tras subir otro piso y dirigirnos al área de oficinas -. ¿No sientes que estamos en una caja de vidrio?

\- Todo el tiempo – me alegro de llegar a mi oficina, más intima al encontrarse al final del pasillo, recubierta de cemento en vez de vidrio polarizado. Se sienta en la silla frente a mi escritorio y recibe la otra taza que guardo en mi despensa -. Tengo café también, aunque sólo por cortesía. El grano ya debe tener polillas.

\- Té está bien, hyung, gracias. Mis padres dicen que si tomo café será demasiada energía que soportar.

\- Es bueno que seas así, Taehyung. Si no fuera por la música de los videojuegos, no sabría si mi hermano está en casa o no.

\- ¿También juegas, hyung?

\- A veces, pero soy realmente malo en comparación a Jungkook – ayer realmente estaba molesto por ser llamado “Kookie” por un desconocido, de modo que me esfuerzo en decir su nombre completo -. Él es el talentoso de la familia.

\- Aunque no hablamos mucho me pareció bastante simpático – bebe un trago corto -. Su amigo también, aunque no sé cómo se llama.

\- ¿Amigo? - ¿Jungkook tiene un amigo del que no me habló? No puedo culparlo, no es que tenga que hablarme de todas las personas que conoce, pero saber que se acercó voluntariamente a alguien que no sea su familia directa me hace sentir inmediatamente más animado.

\- Sí, un chico rubio, un tanto bajito – se desconcentra cuando ve la pantalla de mi teléfono, que descansa sobre una torre de papeles, vibrando e iluminándose. Como si no remarcara lo obvio, señala -: Te están llamando, hyung.

Lo sé perfectamente y esta es otra de las razones por las cuales creo que terminaré con un ataque de nervios prontamente. Desde la llamada de Yongsun, hace dos días atrás, cada vez que oigo el timbre de mi móvil me ataca una ansiedad desmedida que me hace saltar de mi asiento y pensar seriamente si es necesario contestar la llamada, especialmente si el número me es desconocido. De sólo pensar que alguien más puede haber recibido esa carta y conocer mi ubicación, me pone los nervios de punta.

Esta vez no es diferente y decido no prestarle atención al principio, pero cuando veo el identificador de país, el alma se me cae a los pies y me veo obligado a contestar, aunque sé que voy a recibir la peor humillación de mi vida.

\- Saldré a contestar. Puedes quedarte aquí si lo necesitas, Taehyung.

\- No te preocupes, hyung – se levanta raudo, dejando la taza aún llena sobre la encimera -. Haré algo productivo para que mis honorarios valgan la pena.

No alcanzo a despedirme cuando el pasante sale de mi oficina, no quedando más que enfrentar la llamada entrante. Tras pulsar el botón de contestar, me llevo el aparato a mi oído, más ansioso de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Buenos días?

 _\- ¿De verdad crees que mi nariz es perfecta?_ – no hay preámbulos ni saludos, sólo su voz extremadamente melodiosa que reconozco inmediatamente porque la oí muchas veces durante la escuela media, el instituto y, a veces, la universidad.

\- Tenía dieciséis años y era fácilmente impresionable – respondo, agradecido de que Jaehwan no pueda ver mi sonrojo furioso ni como mis piernas van perdiendo fuerzas, descendiendo hasta simplemente querer tenderme en el suelo, enrollarme y llorar.

_\- Bueno, yo soy impresionante, así que es casi natural que hayas caído en mis redes al menos una vez, Seokjinie._

\- Si mal no recuerdo, escribí explícitamente que no sabía si lo que sentía por ti era amor o amistad – mi trasero impacta con la silla, por suerte para mi dignidad. Me tiendo sobre él y me giro hacia la estrecha ventana, preguntándome si la caída desde el cuarto piso me mataría o sólo me dejaría con secuelas graves -. Y lo sabes, Jaehwan; tuve el valor de declararme en el instituto.

 _\- Eso no fue una declaración, Jin_ – puedo oír ruido y creo que está en la calle, por el eco lejano de bocinas y música intermitente -, _fue un “parece que me gustabas, pero mejor seamos amigos”._

\- Porque era prudente.

_\- Jin, no nos engañemos. Ante tu familia, tu hermanito y tus conocidos serás así, pero en realidad eres todo menos prudente o siquiera lógico._

Me quedo en silencio mientras proceso sus palabras, sorprendido en parte porque muy poca gente me conoce lo suficiente como para decir algo así sobre mí. Siempre trato de ser recatado en público, aunque en realidad soy ruidoso, aburrido y dramático. Justo como mi mejor amigo de la adolescencia me describe ahora, recordando la primera vez que nos emborrachamos juntos.

\- Odio que tengas razón – le corto, harto de escuchar sus humillaciones sobre mi pasado -. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y soy una persona distinta.

_\- ¿Ahora eres aún más llorón?_

\- No soy un llorón – aunque inmediatamente me callo porque mi tono suena como si lo fuese.

_\- Bueno, Seokjinie, volviendo a tu carta…_

\- Oh, mi carta. ¿Estás lo suficientemente complacido con mis palabras de amor?

_\- Fue divertido, no lo niego, pero ¿por qué enviársela a mi madre tantos años después?_

\- ¿Tú no la recibiste?

 _\- No, idiota subnormal, estoy en Montreal, ¿lo recuerdas?_ – comenta, burlándose de mi estupidez -. _Mi querida y amorosa madre la recibió, me llamó y me preguntó si quería que la escaneara, así que, obviamente la leyó por mí. Fue adorable, ella estaba emocionada y pensó que nos veríamos bien juntos, como si eso fuese a suceder en algún universo alterno._

\- O sea que, ¿tu madre leyó la carta? – y sin poder reprimir un grito angustioso, pateo el basurero vacío a mis pies -. ¡¿Por qué mierda todo el mundo está leyendo mis cartas?!

 _\- Wow, Jin, tranquilo_ – la burla desaparece inmediatamente de su tono -. _¿Estás bien?_

\- No.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_

\- Nada grave en realidad – miento. Necesito desahogarme con alguien, pero siento que Jaehwan no es el adecuado; ha pasado mucho tiempo entre nosotros, hemos cambiado demasiado. Él nunca entendió mi obsesión por apartar a Jungkook de la familia, aunque nunca se alejó de mí y me ayudó en lo que pudo; en algún momento la distancia, tanto física como emocional, se fue haciendo insalvable hasta que sólo mantuvimos la cordialidad de nuestra vieja amistad.

_\- ¿Seguro? Porque a pesar de la diferencia horaria, en verdad puedo escucharte._

\- Es sólo que alguien encontró mis cartas de adolescente y las envió sin mi consentimiento.

 _\- Eso suena horrible, aunque sin duda tragicómico_ – lo oigo chasquear la lengua -. _¿Ni idea de quién pudo ser?_

\- Quizás mi madre.

_\- Jin, ¿cuándo empezaste a llamar madre a esa mujer?_

\- Es más por la costumbre que otra cosa – no quiero pensar demasiado en ello, pero llamarla de ese modo, de alguna forma, solucionó un poco mi vida en casa y nuestra convivencia; mi padre parecía menos desilusionado, ella menos susceptible y Jungkook se mantenía impasible a todo, como siempre.

_\- Ah, estoy seguro de que fue esa víbora._

\- Ya no nos llevamos tan mal, Jaehwan.

_\- ¿Le has preguntado si lo hizo?_

\- No realmente – suspiro otra vez y creo que gastaré todo el aire de mis pulmones si sigo así, pero morir en este momento podría no ser tan malo -. No estamos en precisamente buenos términos en los últimos meses. Ellos no querían dejar marchar a Jungkook y lo obligaron a estudiar una carrera que no quiere.

_\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?_

\- Jungkook me pidió ayuda para convencerlos, pero sólo logré un trato de un año.

_\- Adoras meterte en problemas por tu hermano, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta verlo feliz.

_\- Y me parece bien, pero debes preocuparte por ti también. ¿Qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?_

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salí con alguien – casi un año, de hecho, pero no se lo diré o se burlará de mí hasta el cansancio… Y Jaehwan tiene mucha energía -. ¿Qué hay de ti?

 _\- Ah, bueno_ – suelta una risilla.

“Coqueto descarado”, pienso.

\- Ok, me quedó claro – me rio con él, contagiado por su carácter -. Jaehwan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

 _\- Claro, Jinie_.

\- ¿Podrías devolverme mi carta? Lo apreciaría mucho.

_\- Le pediré a mamá que te la envíe apenas pueda, aunque creo que sufrirá un poco; realmente se emocionó con la idea de nuestro futuro juntos después de ser mejores amigos en la escuela._

\- Es porque tienes a tu pobre madre con el alma en un hilo porque no te estableces nunca. Cuando vuelvas de Canadá o dónde sea que estés, por favor, preséntale a un ser humano decente y hazla feliz con nietos y esas cosas.

 _\- Mira quién lo dice_ – su tono parece ligero, sin poder evitar envidiarlo por lo relajado que parece. Yo siento que tengo constantemente el tiempo en contra -. _Llámame cuando te consigas un novio o una novia y entonces yo haré lo mismo._

\- Es un trato.

_\- Debo irme a dormir; mañana tengo un examen horrible para el que no he estudiado nada, pero fue bueno hablar contigo y saber que, a pesar de tu enamoramiento hacia mí, estás bien._

\- ¡No empieces, Lee Jaehwan! Haces que me arrepienta de mis juveniles y sinceros sentimientos hacia ti.

 _\- No te enojes, Jinie, o envejecerás_ – refunfuño ante mi propia vanidad y lo escucho reír una vez más. ¿Realmente terminaré siendo la burla de todos mis amores de adolescencia? -. _¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta antes de cortar y hacer como que esta llamada nunca sucedió?_

\- Aunque te diga que no, lo harás de todas formas, así que simplemente dispara.

Se toma su tiempo para formular la pregunta, por lo que intuyo que debe ser lo suficientemente incómoda como para plantearla. Lo recuerdo de cuando éramos jóvenes: fruncía el ceño y los labios en algo así como un puchero adorable; luego siseaba (justo como ahora) y finalmente lo soltaba.

_\- ¿Le escribiste una carta también a ese chico que iba a un curso menor? El con cara de pocos amigos del que no podías dejar de hablar mientras me apretabas el brazo…_

\- ¿A Yoongi? – casi salto en mi asiento al soltar su nombre sin darme cuenta y me muerdo la lengua por mi propia estupidez.

 _\- Si recuerdas su nombre es porque le escribiste_ – concluye -. _Debes contarme de ese encuentro, ¿cómo fue?_

\- No hay nada que contar porque no hay encuentro; ni él ni Kim Namjoon se han aparecido.

 _\- Todavía_ – aclara, sólo para aumentar mi ansiedad -. _Puede que estén buscándote en este momento, ¿no crees?_

\- Eso no pasará. Esta pesadilla terminará cuando tú y Yongsun me devuelvan mis cartas, para guardarlas como se debe…, o quemarlas, o hundirlas en el mar, o enterrarlas junto con mi cadáver, ya que pronto moriré por la vergüenza que estoy pasando por culpa de mis enamoramientos juveniles.

\- Siempre tan dramático, Seokjin – se burla de mí una última vez -. _No perdamos el contacto esta vez._

\- Me parece bien.

Nos despedimos, conscientes de que quizás no volvamos a hablarnos hasta un buen tiempo, porque así funciona un poco la adultez: aquello que crees para siempre, poco a poco comienza a resquebrajarse hasta desvanecerse, aunque no lo quieras, porque estás tan ocupado intentando armar tu vida que simplemente no puedes con todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~  
> Primero que todo, ¡lo siento si me puse un poco dramática! Pero yo les advertí que la vida de todos iba a empezar a descontrolarse un poco, aunque los dramas no son demasiados uwu O quizás sí, no lo sé, culpen a las playlist tristes de spotify y mi propio humor, que ha estado algo nublado en estos últimos días.
> 
> Creo que no lo había señalado antes, pero siempre es un problema para mí incluir a otros idols porque no me gusta simplemente llegar y poner nombres; sino que ojalá sean amigos o al menos conocidos, como Yongsun (Solar, de Mamamoo, para las que no la conocían). Con Jiho (Zico, de Block B), Suran y Jaehwan (Ken, de Vixx) es igual. La única gran excepción son Haseul y Yeojin, que son unas chicas de LOONA que adoro. Si están ahí es porque mi sobrina y yo siempre decimos que somos como ellas, así que es algo así como mi regalo para ella, porque además ama a Hoseok.
> 
> Eso, al menos por hoy. Volveré el viernes/sábado con otro capítulo, si es que no actualizo antes aprovechando que el trabajo está tranquilo y hay poco que hacer. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y sus kudos; me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y creyendo en mi talento.
> 
> Les quiero~


	6. 5

 

\- Mierda…

\- Creo que últimamente has dicho mucho esa palabra.

\- Bueno, la aprendí de ti.

Seokjin me mira con atención: las pupilas fijas, los labios tensos a punto de abrirse, pero sin decir nada al final, como suele suceder entre nosotros. Se limita a fruncir el ceño apenas un ápice, suspirar y bajar la cabeza hacia sus zapatos para establecer distancia entre nosotros, haciendo como que revuelve el té que se enfría en la mesa mientras yo vuelvo la atención a mi teléfono, realmente arrepentido por no haber prestado atención a la clase del miércoles. El correo el profesor Min es escueto, sin saludos ni dilaciones innecesarias antes de recalcarnos a todos los inscritos en su clase que el miércoles debemos llevar nuestro primer trabajo experimental, agregando, con algo similar a la amenaza, que ésta es la primera y última vez que escribirá este tipo de recordatorios.

Si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de Park Jimin habría sido más atento, soy consciente de ello. Su molestia presencia no volvió a perseguirme después de finalizada la clase de mitad de semana, pero el día de ayer y esta mañana reconozco que estuve mirando por encima de mi hombro en caso de encontrármelo en los pasillos de la facultad, casi corriendo de una clase a otra para no desviar mi atención. Una parte de mí, más grande de lo que quería aceptar, me hacía sentir estúpido por huir de alguien que apenas conocía, puesto que, como estudiante universitario que era, podía simplemente obviar a mi molesto compañero con madurez, pero al final del día seguía sobresaltándome ante cada cabellera rubia que se cruzaba conmigo.

Realmente maduro…

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué es una mierda? – mi hermano me mira, picado por la curiosidad, y debo contener mis ganas de reír por la expresión que ha puesto su rostro -. Somos hermanos, pero no puedo estar adivinando por ti, Kookie.

\- Lo siento, hyung – apoyo el móvil en la encimera y suspiro -; es sólo que la universidad no ha sido tan fácil como pensaba.

\- La universidad nunca es fácil – bebe un sorbo de la taza de alpaca que lleva a todos lados, la que le regalé la última navidad -, pero eres inteligente y podrás lograrlo. Puedes pedirme ayuda para lo que necesites, aunque te advierto que soy un estúpido en lo que números se refiere.

\- Lo sé – vuelve a mirarme y ahora no puedo aguantar reírme por su cara -. No lo decía en serio.

\- Más te vale – musita, antes de volver su atención a su desayuno. El silencio crece entre nosotros, cómodo y familiar, pero la urgencia de mi petición me impide disfrutarlo.

\- Hyung – él responde con un tarareo -, ¿tienes una cámara fotográfica?

\- ¿Tan pronto empezaron tus clases prácticas? – la irritación de sus ojos se esfuma -. ¿Qué tal es tu profesor?

\- Es… - trato de recordarlo con precisión; algo destacable sobre su rostro o su forma de ser, pero nada viene a mi mente – joven.

\- ¿Joven? ¿Es eso un adjetivo contundente siquiera?

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba distraído – me cruzo de brazos inconscientemente a modo de defensa; sé que el gesto no ha pasado desapercibido por mi hermano por la forma en que una de sus cejas se alza.

\- ¿Distraído? – desvío la mirada ante su inquisitiva pregunta -. Cierto, Taehyung me dijo ese día que estabas con un amigo, ¿es por él que no prestaste atención? Me alegra que empieces a relacionarte con otras personas, pero no debes desatender tus responsabilidades.

\- No es eso. Además, Park Jimin no es mi amigo – sentencio, tan tajante que es el turno de Seokjin para dibujar una mueca burlona en sus labios.

\- Park Jimin, ¿eh?

\- No nos desviemos del tema, hyung – detesto esa forma particular que tiene de comprender las cosas, de sacar verdades de silencios, sentimientos de miradas furtivas, secretos de palabras vacías. A veces desearía que Seokjin no fuera tan observador -. ¿Tienes una cámara fotográfica para mi primer trabajo?

\- No, pero podemos comprar una hoy, después de tus clases. De todas maneras, Taehyung debemos devolver los libros que sacaste de tu biblioteca para nosotros.

\- ¿Irás a dejarlos por mí? – sonrío ante la idea de no tener que arrastrar nuevamente esos gruesos volúmenes por toda la facultad.

\- Iremos a dejarlos a tu facultad cuando salgas. Estaré abusando del tiempo libre de mi interno, así que será algo rápido.

\- Hay una cafetería al frente de la universidad, podemos vernos ahí.

\- Perfecto – me sonríe, una mezcla de autosuficiencia, burla y algo más que me impide enojarme demasiado con mi hermano mayor -. Te esperaré con Taehyung a las 14.00

Toma su bolso y se calza un abrigo de lana color rosa suave que desentona con el día gris tras los días lluviosos que han entristecido la primavera para salir a trabajar, siguiéndolo en silencio y despidiéndome de él antes de llegar a la estación de trenes para tomar direcciones distintas. Desde mi andén contemplo la figura alta y delgada de mi hermano; una nota de color entre siluetas grises, negras y oscuras. Se me ocurre que es como esas flores que resisten los días fríos, el viento gélido y las nubes grises, no porque quieran hacerlo, sino porque deben estar ahí para alegrarle la vida a los demás.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran una última vez cuando su tren comienza a detenerse lentamente. Le sonrío y, aunque no es mi estilo y me siento profundamente incómodo, hago un corazón con mis dedos pulgar e índice. Él se ríe, no su risa cordial, sino esa risa que hace sacudir sus hombros y profundiza las líneas de expresión en sus ojos; esa risa real que compartimos y que me hace sentir más cerca de él, aunque sea sólo un gesto.

 

* * *

 

 

Es viernes y, hasta que empecé a trabajar en la cafetería frente a la universidad, amaba los viernes; un día en que la risa es fácil, la comida más sabrosa y la expectativa por un fin de semana para celebrar o descansar producía un burbujeo en mi estómago.

Y quizás soy yo, que trata de ver la vida más como un cúmulo de oportunidades y aprendizajes que como algo negativo y sufriente, pero no puedo comprender los rostros cansados de los estudiantes que pasan por su café diario, especialmente si sólo es su primera semana de clases

\- Ah, parece que la primavera no fuera a llegar nunca – Haseul resopla con algo similar a la molestia (pues ella en realidad nunca se enoja demasiado), mientras su mirada se encuentra detenida en la calle más allá de la mampara de vidrio.

Elevo mis ojos del correo que debo terminar de redactar para mi profesor de tesis, asignado a principios de esta semana y que, como buen académico universitario, ha brillado por su ausencia. No es que me encante tampoco la idea de perseguirlo, pero hay demasiado que definir como para esperar pacientemente a que él se acerque a mí; además, tengo demasiada energía como para no aprovecharla.

\- Considero que estos días tienen su belleza también – respondo, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Por fin ha dejado de llover esta madrugada, después de un par de días tan fríos e invernales que incluso Yoongi parecía molesto, y eso que adora las bajas temperaturas. Sé que quizás se debe a lo sucedido con Suran, pero, como es usual, nunca me dice cómo se siente realmente y tengo que estar adivinando su humor en esos momentos en los que permanece en silencio, con la mirada fija en algún punto del departamento y construyendo un muro infranqueable a su alrededor. Aunque sólo duran un instante y luego vuelve a ser mi mejor amigo de siempre, hay veces en las que creo que no volverá a hablar o sonreír, que de tanto fingir alegría terminará consumiéndose por dentro o que sus paredes no podrán resquebrajarse; sin poder hacer nada por mi parte para sacarlo de ese estado que parece dominarlo por momentos.

Suspiro y espero que el aire que entra a mis pulmones extinga esos malos pensamientos, siguiendo los ojos de Haseul hacia el exterior. El viento y las lluvias de primavera han dejado un reguero de pétalos frente a la entrada que el supervisor nos ha pedido barrer varias veces, pero que se ven tan bellas ahí que ninguno ha querido obedecerlo. Me sorprende que, a pesar de todo, el almendro junto a la puerta sigue florecido, indemne al clima, tan sólo más fragante por el aire limpio y fresco que se cuela cuando los clientes abren la puerta para entrar.

\- El cielo se ve algo triste, ¿no crees?

\- Sólo son nubes – trato de darle mi mejor sonrisa de ánimos -. Ya verás como pronto sale el sol.

\- Tú eres como el sol, Hoseok oppa, no necesitamos otro – Yeojin, sentada en la barra, nos mira en vez de hacer su tarea. Quizás es por algo de su edad, pero constantemente está lanzando comentarios ácidos sobre su hermana, sobre el café, sobre el gerente, sobre los transeúntes, sobre el clima y, sobre todo lo que pueda. Es pequeña, energética y ruidosa, al punto de no saber cómo dos personas tan distintas pueden ser hermanas, pero que logra su cometido al animar a la melancólica Haseul al tiempo que una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

\- ¡Ah, Yeojin! – le advierte Haseul, arrugando el ceño -. Te dije que trataras con respeto a mis compañeros de trabajo o le diré a mamá.

\- “Li dirí i mimi” – se burla por lo bajo, antes de apoyar su abultada mejilla en su mano y proseguir con sus cuadernos. Su mirada se cruza momentáneamente conmigo y le guiño el ojo, cambiando su puchero por una sonrisa que permanece en sus labios mientras sigue con lo suyo.

\- Lo lamento por eso, Hoseok – me mira apenada, así que repito el gesto con ella, que se sonroja un instante antes de volver a su trabajo.

\- No te preocupes.

Como dice Yoongi, mi misión en la vida pareciera ser alegrar a los demás.

Y ser un estúpido, pero eso no viene al caso todavía.

\- Si quieres puedes almorzar, Hoseok – agrega ella -. Debo ayudar a Yeojin con su tarea y como ya ha pasado la hora de almuerzo, todo está suficientemente tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo…

La campanilla suena por enésima vez en el día, interrumpiendo mis palabras al tiempo que vuelco mi atención a la puerta, casi atragantándome con mi saliva y creo que moriré en este mismo instante cuando veo quién se acerca hacía mí, todavía sin mirarme mientras se cerciora de no cerrar la mampara demasiado fuerte. Como si trajera la primavera consigo, el olor de las flores se cuela junto con su presencia luminosa cuando dibuja la más extraña y bella sonrisa cuadrada. Mi corazón se emociona tan sólo un mísero instante antes de darme cuenta de que su completa atención está centrada en alguien que camina junto a él.

\- Hyung, en verdad no es necesario… - su tono grave tiembla un poco, ofuscado por la presencia a su lado que permanece demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

\- No te preocupes, Taehyung, no es problema invitarte a comer algo mientras esperamos a Jungkook – obligo a mirar a su acompañante, apretando los labios para no ponerme a gritar de frustración ahí mismo: el hombre es alto, de hombros anchos, cabello negro que cae con gracia sobre su frente y con el rostro más simétrico que he visto. Inmediatamente lo odio cuando le sonríe al chico de una forma estudiadamente brillante para luego dirigirse hacia mí con la misma frescura -. Buenas tardes.

Como si fuera poco, es educado…

\- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – rastreo en busca de Haseul por ayuda, pero ella está ocupada con su hermana y su tarea, inclinada de tal modo sobre los cuadernos que ni siguiera se ha fijado en los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir, Tae? – sus ojos castaños viajaron de mí al chico, mirándole con tal atención que los celos me invaden al tiempo que me pregunto si serán novios o algo más. Ciertamente, Taehyung parece cegado por el otro, pero no sé si es sólo admiración -. ¿Un café?

\- Recuerda lo que mis padres dicen sobre el café, hyung. No, yo… - mira la carta a mi espalda, excesivamente indeciso por la forma en que tuerce su gesto, como si fuese muy difícil escoger.

\- ¿Un chocolate caliente? – yo y mi estúpida boca no podemos callarnos a tiempo cuando recuerdo su pedido de la vez anterior. Simplemente lo he soltado y entonces él me mira, sus ojos brillan en reconocimiento y suelta un gemido mortificado, muy probablemente por mí.

Y yo quiero morirme, por supuesto.

Yoongi me había convencido a lo largo de la semana que nunca volveríamos a vernos y casi le creí. Era consciente que las amargas palabras de mi amigo tenían menos que ver con mi situación, más cercanas a su sentir después de la bomba que significó para él el matrimonio de Suran y Jiho, pero, de todas formas, parecía tener razón: yo había sonado como un acosador cuando le regalé el chocolate caliente y Taehyung simplemente había sido cordial para no expresar su incomodidad ante mis palabras. Y ahora, mientras la escena se repetía, sólo esperaba no haber sonado demasiado incorrecto.

\- ¿Se conocen? – por si fuera poco, por supuesto “don perfecto” no entiende nada y parece genuinamente interesado en la situación, alternando su mirada de uno a otro.

\- Sólo lo atendí hace un par de días – me felicito internamente por mi respuesta, esperando sonar lo suficientemente desinteresado como para compensar mi error.

\- Gracias por esa vez – Taehyung está demasiad fascinado con sus zapatos como para mirarme de frente -. Había dejado mi tarjeta en la biblioteca donde trabajo.

\- No es problema – se atreve a cruzar sus ojos con los míos por un instante; mi sonrisa tiembla en mis labios cuando la suya se dibuja de forma tenue.

\- Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte – hay un renovado interés en el mayor acompañado de un tono de voz que no logro interpretar, pero que espero no sean celos si es que llegase a tratarse de su novio o algo así -. Entonces, ¿quieres eso?

Taehyung asiente, volviendo a su estado tímido y renuente. Don perfecto parece darse cuenta, pero no dice nada mientras agrega un vaso de té Earl grey extragrande y un par de bollos. Me agradece con excesiva educación y me estudia una última vez antes de retirarse a una mesa no demasiado apartada desde donde puedo ver perfectamente la ancha espalda del tipo y la expresión aún consternada de Taehyung.

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada, Haseul – me vuelvo hacia ella, que retorna a su puesto una vez Yeojin parece satisfecha con su respuesta, totalmente ajena a la desgracia que está pasando en mi vida -. ¿Puedes cuidar aquí un segundo?

\- Por supuesto – parece algo confundida por mis palabras, pero tan sólo pestañea cuando me vuelvo demasiado rápido hacia el pasillo lateral que da a la habitación de servicio, en donde me encierro antes de sacar mi teléfono del bolsillo para marcar a mi mejor amigo.

**_Yo:_ **

_Hyung…_

_Hyung, te necesito_ _:(_

_Hyung, soy tan estúpido TT_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_¿Qué pasa, Hobi?_

_¿Estamos siendo sinceros de pronto porque…?_

**_Yo:_ **

_Taehyung está aquí_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

**_…_ **

_¿Debería saber quién es Taehyung?_

**_Yo:_ **

_El chico del café_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Oh_

**_Yo:_ **

_Sí, oh_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Y…_

_¿Te declaró su amor o algo así?_

**_Yo:_ **

_No TT_

_De hecho, está acompañado con el hombre más bello sobre la faz de la Tierra._

_De seguro son felices, viven en un departamento en Gangnam y_

_tienen sexo todas las noches._

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Ok, Hobi, estás desvariando._

_¿Se han besado frente a ti o algo así?_

**_Yo:_ **

_No… Pero lo mira como si brillara_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Eso no significa nada. Hasta puede ser su hermano._

_Por eso te metes en tantos problemas, Hobi, porque asumes cosas y_

_no piensas lógicamente hasta que ya es muy tarde_

**_Yo:_ **

_TT_

_Hyung, ven a darme apoyo emocional_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Estoy terminando una clase, Hobi_

_Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo, sólo lo hago porque le tomé un control_

_sorpresa a mis alumnos de economía y verlos regodearse en su sufrimiento es lo_

_único que me trae felicidad_

**_Yo:_ **

_Por favor, ven cuando termine tu clase_ _☹_

_Necesito que me recuerdes lo estúpido que soy_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_No puedo resistirme a esa invitación_

_Estaré ahí en veinte minutos_

**_Yo:_ **

_Que sean quince_

**_Yoongi Hyung:_ **

_Lo intentaré…_

 

Guardo mi teléfono, me obligo a sonreír y abro la puerta, recordando el consejo de Yoongi acerca de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Cuando vuelvo a mi puesto, Haseul está nuevamente ocupada con la tarea de su hermana menor mientras los otros siguen ahí, enfrascados en su propia conversación que no puedo escuchar. Taehyung tranquilamente asiente, visiblemente más tranquilo y sonriendo por algo que el mayor dice mientras gesticula al hablar. No puedo contenerme cuando reviso si sus manos están tomadas o demasiado cerca, relajándome cuando no veo nada alarmante y sólo espero que Yoongi llegue lo más pronto posible para golpearme por mis propias inseguridades y sentirme menos culpable por mi estupidez.

 

* * *

 

 

Trato de prestar atención a Taehyung, pero sinceramente me es difícil seguir el hilo de sus soliloquios y abruptos cambios de tema, aunque al principio era yo quien manejaba la conversación. No quiero aceptar que esta semana ha sido demasiado agotadora para mí y que espero terminar con todas mis responsabilidades para encerrarme en mi habitación un par de horas y respirar tranquilidad. Sinceramente, no sé por qué Jungkook piensa que somos tan distintos, si yo soy igualmente introvertido que él, sólo que he aprendido a disimularlo mejor, aunque eso me signifique terminar más agotado al final del día y más necesitado de mi soledad para reponerme del esfuerzo que eso supone.

Y aunque Taehyung sea un buen chico, mucho más inteligente y sensible de lo que mis estúpidos compañeros de trabajo suponen, su edad es más cerca a Jungkook que a la mía y no puedo evitar sentir que estoy tratando con mi hermano. Me he descubierto a mí mismo como ahora, siendo demasiado hermanable e incluso paternalista con él a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos y me recuerdo que debo guardar distancia, en especial si en tres meses dejará la biblioteca.

La campanilla suena y sonrío cuando veo a Jungkook atravesar la puerta y acercarse a nosotros con pasos pesarosamente lentos. Como es usual, hay una expresión aburrida en su rostro que rápidamente cambia a irritación cuando ve los libros que están apoyados sobre la mesa. Se limita a suspirar cuando alcanza la silla libre y simplemente cae sobre ella para luego centrar su atención en nosotros.

\- ¿Mal día? – pregunto, para iniciar una conversación amena.

\- Estoy cansado – se queja.

\- ¿Un café?

\- Por favor. Gigante. Descafeinado. Con azúcar suficiente como para devolverme mis ganas de vivir – sentencia lentamente. Taehyung ríe por su humor negro y mi hermano asoma sus dientes de conejo en una sonrisa.

\- Entonces ve a buscarlo – le entrego mi billetera, que alcanza ceñudo por tener se levantarse otra vez -. Taehyung, ¿quieres algo más? Hoy me siento magnánimo.

\- Estoy bien, hyung, gracias. Acompañaré a Kookie de todas formas.

\- ¡Jin y sus apodos!

\- Lo sé, a veces me dice TaeTae cuando estamos trabajando – se levanta y acompaña a Jungkook al mostrador, entablando una conversación un poco ruidosa acerca de mi habilidad para escoger sobrenombres que deja al barista más afligido que cuando entramos al café. Quiero reír por la forma ansiosa en que sus ojos viajan en busca de alguna señal entre ellos, haciendo tan evidente su interés por Taehyung que casi siento lástima por él y la forma en que mi interno pasa de él, demasiado enfrascado en su conversación con Jungkook, que parece más animado que hace unos minutos atrás.

Creo, en ese preciso momento bebiendo mi té favorito y contemplando el cielo primaveral que por fin empieza a despejarse, que puedo relajarme y creer que todo estará bien. Jaehwan me había escrito esa misma mañana para avisarme que su madre ya había enviado la carta a mi dirección actual al igual que Yongsun, que hizo lo propio el día anterior. Confiaba en que las recuperaría lo antes posible y, aunque me dolía no poder tener de vuelta las últimas dos, el silencio por parte de sus destinatarios extrañamente me era más tranquilizante de lo que esperaba, como si lo rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las nubes anunciaran el fin de mi estupidez adolescente.

Y de verdad creo que todo estará bien cuando oigo reír a Jungkook por algo que Taehyung dijo, tan escandalosamente que no alcanzo a percibir que la puerta se ha abierto y que alguien cruza el umbral antes de darme cuenta. Inconscientemente despego los ojos de ellos para volver mi atención al recién llegado, del cual puedo apreciar su perfil antes de darme la espalda cuando avanza a grandes zancadas hacia el mostrador.

Creo que el día se ha congelado, o que el aire acondicionado se descompuso, aunque quizás es mi sangre que ha dejado de fluir y se ha cristalizado en mis venas. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y sé que he palidecido cuando mis ojos no lo abandonan porque reconozco demasiado rápido su porte, la palidez de su piel, su inexpresividad característica; incluso la forma en que camina.

Debo recordarme que no estoy solo y que no puedo simplemente huir, aunque lo que más quiero en este momento es abandonar a Jungkook y Taehyung, salir corriendo de la cafetería y encerrarme para siempre en la seguridad de mi apartamento, donde sé que Min Yoongi jamás podrá encontrarme.

\- Hyung, ¿estás bien? – la voz de mi hermano me sobresalta. No sé en qué momento ambos han vuelto, mirándome de una forma que roza la preocupación.

\- Sí, por supuesto – no sé cómo, pero me levanto, aunque sin despegar los ojos de la espalda compacta de Min Yoongi -. Vamos a devolver los libros ahora y luego iremos por tu cámara, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero no me he tomado mi café.

\- Puedes beberlo en el camino, ¿verdad? – hablo tan bajo que ellos deben acercarse para escucharme. No quiero ser demasiado ruidoso y arriesgarme a que Min Yoongi mire hacia acá, aunque al instante creo que no podría reconocerme, aunque quisiera, si nunca fuimos compañeros o interactuamos como para que sepa quién soy yo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hyung? – la vena protectora de Jungkook se ha despertado, lo que justamente no quiero que suceda. Lo sé cuando rastrea mi mirada hacia la espalda de la cual no puedo alejarme, como si estuviese hipnotizado. Por suerte, él está demasiado enfrascado en una conversación con el barista como para pensar en nosotros, hasta que el chico tras la barra fija su atención en Taehyung.

\- Nada, sólo vámonos.

“Mierda”, maldigo en mi mente, tomando de un brazo y otro a ambos chicos para arrastrarlos hacia afuera de la maldita cafetería que no pienso volver a pisar en toda mi vida. No quiero comprobar si Min Yoongi se ha vuelto y me ha visto; no sé si por el miedo a que me reconozca o el dolor inconsciente a que no lo haga. Sólo puedo respirar más tranquilo cuando hemos llegado a la entrada de Yonsei, y aunque creí escuchar la campanilla una segunda vez después de marcharnos, no puedo estar seguro de nada menos de la pregunta que no deja de rondar mi mente, incluso después de ir a la biblioteca, devolver los libros, despedirnos de Taehyung y recorrer el camino por el barrio universitario hacia el centro comercial, donde mi hermano se entretiene estudiando cámaras digitales a las cuales no me veo capaz de prestarles la menor atención.

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?

\- ¿De verdad está todo bien, hyung? - la bolsa de compra se bambolea en su mano mientras subimos la escalera del subterráneo rumbo al departamento. El cielo nocturno está bellamente iluminado por las estrellas que en noches como esta, tras la copiosa lluvia, logran verse en todo su esplendor antes de consumirse nuevamente en la contaminación propia de la capital. Evalúo, sólo por un instante, cómo sería contarle a Jungkook que hoy he visto a mi amor de adolescencia entrar a la cafetería, que me invadió el pánico y que actué movido por algo así como la supervivencia cuando los arrastré de allí mientras intentaba no sucumbir ante el pánico ahí mismo.

"Podría decírselo; podría contarle lo solo y fracasado que me siento todo el tiempo..."

\- En verdad estoy bien, Jungkook - me aseguro de usar su nombre completo y ver cómo suena tratarlo como el adulto en el que se está convirtiendo -. Es sólo que mi cuota para interactuar con otras personas por esta semana ya está superada - lo tomo del brazo y me alegra que no se aleje.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Y se supone que yo soy el introvertido de la familia - está casi de mi tamaño, sino es que más alto. Si inclino la cabeza lo suficiente me apoyaré en su hombro, pero no lo hago porque sé que eso lo incomodaría.

\- Por algo somos hermanos, ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa me hace sentir mejor. Sólo un poco, pero definitivamente mejor. Me hace creer que quizás ese hombre pálido no era Min Yoongi, sino un sujeto que se le parecía; que aunque hubiese sido él, que esté en Seúl significa que no tuvo cómo tener acceso a mi carta y que, en realidad, nunca fuimos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que supiera que Kim Seokjin estaba enamorado de él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN!  
> Lamento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar, pero justo cuando pensé que mi semana sería tranquila, fue todo lo contrario TT De verdad espero que les guste. Sé que no es el gran wow encuentro que se imaginaban, pero el reconocimiento viene en dos partes, así que esperen un poco, por favor <3 (ahora que lo pienso es un poco una mierda de capítulo, pero es algo que debía pasar para llegar a la parte buena)
> 
> Nos vemos pronto~


	7. 6

 

Los domingos supuestamente son días de descanso, pero para mí existe una ansiedad subyacente que me mantiene en una necesidad imperiosa de hacer cosas, aunque sean erráticas. Todavía no es demasiado tarde y no he pasado tantas horas frente a la pantalla del computador revelando fotografías, pero me siento inexplicablemente cansado cuando me obligo a levantar la vista de la pantalla para contemplar el balcón del apartamento y el paisaje primaveral que se extiende más allá.

Me levanto y abro la ventana, aunque sé que el polen de los árboles cercanos terminará afectando las alergias primaverales de Hoseok si no aspiro antes de que llegue. El sol aún está alto en el cielo y el parque trasero al edificio brota con las risas de los niños, que aprovechan los días como este para divertirse. Los sonidos alientan mis propios pensamientos y, con una sonrisa en los labios, recuerdo parte de mi infancia en Daegu: jugar al escondite, paletas de limón, costras en las rodillas y camisetas sucias por la tierra, acompañado por la risa estridente de Suran y los intentos desesperados de Jiho por parecer indiferente hasta que la curiosidad lo vencía para terminar cazando escarabajos y cigarras junto a nosotros.

Es extraño no poder recordarnos al uno sin el otro, como si Jiho con sus ojos felinos y su nariz prominente siempre hubieran estado ahí, junto a mi casa, enseñándome a montar en bicicleta, elevar cometas y a escupir. Menos que amigos, más que vecinos, Jiho siempre difuminaba los límites cuando me alentaba a hacer cosas malas, me defendía de los chicos del barrio o me regañaba cuando Suran no estaba presente, sintiéndose con el derecho de hacerlo como mi “futuro hermano mayor”. ¿Cómo no entendí su significado en ese entonces, mientras lo miraba embelesado al tiempo que todas sus miradas y sus sonrisas iban para mi hermana?

Incluso en su fase rebelde, cuando Suran se tinturó el cabello de turquesa, usaba mucho delineador y las uñas negras, Jiho llegó con su cabello rubio y largo. Fue el tiempo en que yo iba en primer año de instituto y a mi hermana no le permitieron estudiar más que contabilidad, sólo para que se mantuviera en el negocio de saquear a los muertos. Jiho, que iba en segundo, comenzó a fumar y a meterse en problemas, pero no me permitía que hiciera lo mismo. Si me peleaba o mis calificaciones bajaban, me arrastraba por el cuello de la camisa y me daba una larga charla sobre ser una buena persona, valores y otras cosas que contrastaban con su ropa negra y sus ojeras violáceas. Entonces me abstraje de todo y de todos, me recluí en mi mismo, en el basquetbol, la fotografía y las tardes acompañado de mi hermana y nuestro vecino, solos contra un mundo que no nos entendía.

“¿Acaso he cambiado en algo en estos diez años?”

Como si la hubiese invocado, el rostro ahora apacible y amortiguado de mi hermana ilumina la pantalla de mi móvil. Ella no es una persona muy comunicativa – después de todo, somos hermanos – así que me apresuro en contestar.

\- Hola, Suran – comienzo, esperando sonar tranquilo.

 _\- Yoongi_ – está molesta; lo sé porque el timbre de su voz es tenso y la última sílaba se corta con estrépito al final.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

_\- La señora Min descubrió todo._

La señora Min no es otra que mi madre. Como he dicho antes, amo a mi madre, pero es entrometida y curiosa como nadie. Ella nos dice que se preocupa por nosotros y su interés tiene que ver con su amor incondicional hacia sus hijos, pero nosotros creemos que el dinero la ha hecho demasiado quisquillosa.

\- Bueno, se veía venir, especialmente si estabas usando su anillo.

 _\- Sólo lo uso cuando estoy contigo_ – debo obligarme a pensar bien de sus palabras, porque sé que son buenas, si bien una parte celosa y psicópata de mí inventa un tono posesivo y casi amenazante -. _Es porque tú estás tan feliz por nosotros y siempre estuviste ahí. Jiho te quiere tanto y siempre habla de ti como su hermano menor._

\- Por supuesto que estoy feliz por ustedes – la puerta se abre lentamente; Hoseok contiene un suspiro antes de inclinarse en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos -. Pero, dime, ¿qué ha dicho la señora Min?

_\- Eso es lo extraño, Yoongi. Ella sonaba… ¿feliz? O al menos no gritó ni me desheredó, así que estoy confundida._

\- Noona, mamá nunca dijo expresamente que odiaba a Jiho – mentira. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, especialmente cuando éramos adolescentes. Según ella, él fue lo que provocó la etapa rebelde de Suran y mi renuencia a seguir en el negocio familiar.

_\- Están viniendo hacia acá._

\- ¿Acá dónde?

_\- A Seúl._

\- ¿Sigues en Seúl?

 _\- ¿No te lo dije?_ – la oigo chasquear la lengua y llamarse a sí misma “estúpida” antes de continuar -. _Lo siento, hermano, debí olvidarlo cuando fui a visitarte, pero nos quedaremos en Seúl por la sucursal que quieren abrir aquí y probablemente esté a mi cargo. Mamá no sabía que Jiho estaba acompañándome hasta que me llamó y ahora mismo viene viajando con papá para una cena formal._

\- Eso suena a problemas.

 _\- Yoongi, no puedo enfrentarlos sola_ – masculla y de pronto entiendo la razón de su llamada. Quiero negarme, pero cuando levanto la vista, Hoseok está prácticamente encima de mí, oyendo nuestra conversación. Demasiado silencioso y demasiado rápido.

\- Suran…

_\- Sé que ustedes se llevan mejor cuando no se ven, pero, por favor, Yoongi, ven conmigo. Jiho estará también, pero no es lo mismo._

\- Suran – repito.

_\- Eres mi único hermano._

Como siempre que quiere algo, suelta esa frase y yo caigo, porque es mi hermana, porque me cuidó cuando nuestros padres estaban ocupados trabajando y porque la amo como sé que ella me ama. No quiero aceptarlo, pero irme de Daegu fue doloroso en el momento en que me di cuenta de que no vería nunca más su sonrisa ni escucharía su voz, un poco gangosa, pero dulce y pacificadora.

_\- Puedes venir con Hoseok si necesitas un compañero amoroso que sostenga tu mano cuando mamá comience a gritar._

\- Iré – susurra en mi oído libre. Me estremezco cuando oigo su tono y lo fulmino con la mirada; él se limita a sonreír.

\- Le preguntaré, pero, por favor, Suran, deja de intentar emparejarnos. Es mi mejor amigo, daría mi vida por él, pero sólo eso.

 _\- Bueno, al menos lo intenté_ – su propia broma ha hecho efecto en ella; lo sé porque suena inmediatamente más aliviadas y pronuncia las palabras apropiadamente -. _No vemos en el Hanilkwan a las 20:30, ¿sí?_

\- Oh, Dios, a mamá se le han subido los humos a la cabeza o ha matado a alguien para tener reserva en ese lugar.

 _\- Lo sé_ – puedo verla poner los ojos en blancos -. _Gracias, hermano, eres el mejor._

Un par de horas después me siento arrepentido, cansado y con deseos de matar a la persona que tenga más cerca que no sea mi mejor amigo, o tendré que buscar a alguien más para alquilar el apartamento, lo cual es demasiado agotador siquiera para considerarlo. A pesar de su aparente personalidad burbujeante y alegre, Hoseok ha estado sorprendentemente callado durante el viaje en subterráneo; su boca en un gesto serio que me indica que algo le sucede, aunque no sé si puedo ser capaz de lidiar con algo más en este momento.

\- ¿Todo bien? – me decido a no abandonarlo cuando le pregunto y veo su expresión dubitativa -. Puedes decirme, me servirá para no pensar en la familia Min.

\- Es una tontería, hyung, no vale la pena.

\- Hobi, me estoy esforzando.

\- No lo parece – sonríe como es usual, dibujando un corazón en sus labios cuando saca una tarjeta de su billetera y me la extiende. Es la foto de un muchacho con expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos grandes, apenas cubiertos por el flequillo que cae recto sobre su frente.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Lo encontré el viernes en la mesa de ese chico; el que se fue justo cuando llegaste.

\- Pensé que me habías tomado el pelo. Cuando me volví a verlo, la mesa estaba vacía – leo su nombre completo junto a su foto y los caracteres de la Biblioteca Metropolitana de Seúl más arriba -. ¿Qué harás? – se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta, pero es principalmente porque hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Suran está afuera, usando un vestido de gasa floreado que la hace parecer una ama de casa burguesa de la década de los ’60, como si hubiese robado el armario de alguna de las antiguas familias con las que trabajamos. Quiero reírme de ella y usar lo que, hace pocos años atrás, hubiese odiado, pero sé que su intención es apaciguar a mi madre.

\- Noona – ella se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe con gratitud.

\- Gracias por venir – sus manos, delgadas y cálidas, envuelven las mías. Ahí radica la diferencia entre nosotros, especialmente porque compartimos todo lo demás: el tono de nuestra piel, el cabello lacio, la forma felina de los ojos; incluso la nariz redonda y la sensibilidad de las encías -. Jiho está por llegar y mamá ya ha suspirado tres veces por su demora.

\- Pero aún no es la hora.

\- Exacto – echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un resoplido furioso -. Dice que un prometido es puntual, pero la culpa es de ellos por llegar demasiado temprano.

\- Iré a hablar con ellos. Fuerza, noona.

 _\- Fighting_ , Yoongi – Suran levanta su puño en actitud militar antes de girarme hacia la recepción y dar mi nombre a la recepcionista, que sonríe sumisamente antes de guiarnos a nuestro pabellón privado, donde mis padres esperan.

Contraigo los puños y contengo la respiración cuando los veo. No ha pasado demasiado tiempo – quizás unos siete meses desde Chuseok, ya que pasé la navidad con la ruidosa y amena familia Jung -, pero la independencia me ha cambiado al punto de sentirme incómodo en su presencia, cuando me sonríen y me tratan como si tuviera nuevamente doce años, rebatiendo mis ideas, interrumpiéndome y tratando de decidir lo que es mejor para mí como si yo no tuviera voz o conciencia propia.

\- Yoongi – mamá se levanta; una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando me abraza hasta casi apretujarme. Luego se gira hacia Hoseok y repite el acto, que es bien devuelto por mi amigo -. Voy a tener que pasar a Hobi bajo la inscripción familiar, ¡ya casi es uno de nosotros!

\- Suran me dijo que podía venir – casi me muerdo la lengua por tener que excusar mi comportamiento frente a ella. “como si tuviera doce años”, me maldigo.

\- Sólo bromeo, ¿cierto, Ilsung? – mi padre, a la deriva ante mi madre, como todos nosotros, se limita a asentir sin quitar sus ojos de la carta que seguro ha visto veinte veces. Él es calmado y silencioso cuando se trata de temas familiares, especialmente cuando se trata de Suran. La última vez que estuve en Daegu, tras beber y mirar las estrellas, me confesó casi entre lágrimas que se arrepentía de haberle negado su futuro a su primogénita.

\- ¿Cómo estás, papá? – me siento frente a él para llamar su atención.

\- Estoy bien, hijo, sólo adolorido por tener que viajar en avión sin previo aviso – su tono es acusatorio, pero mi madre sólo mueve la mano desdeñosamente mientras Hoseok se traga una carcajada inminente -. Como si no conociésemos a Jiho, ¡sus padres han sido nuestros vecinos hace más de veinte años!

\- Pero es distinto ahora que sus intenciones son claras con respecto a nuestra hija, Ilsung.

\- Siempre lo dijo, no veo la sorpresa en ello – me guiña el ojo. Por supuesto que no lo sabe; nadie debe saberlo y hasta me arrepiento de haberme desahogado con Hoseok; lo sé por la forma lastimosa en que me mira.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Cuando Suran cumplió quince años y ese muchacho tenía doce o trece, vino a casa a decirme que algún día sería un hombre honorable y se casaría con ella, que esperara hasta entonces, cómo si fuera a prometerla a algún magnate o algún mafioso – chasquea la lengua entre divertido y molesto -. Estos chicos de hoy ven demasiados doramas.

\- No había mucha más entretención en nuestro barrio en ese momento – Suran y Jiho han llegado. Hay una distancia prudente entre ellos, como si les quemara tocarse, no sé si en el buen o en el mal sentido, pero ella parece acalorada y, aunque el rostro de su prometido es inexpresivo, por la forma en que contrae su mandíbula, sé que está nervioso.

Así de bien lo conozco.

\- Buenas noches, señor y señora Min – se inclina educadamente, tan distinto del chico del que era hace diez años atrás -. Yoongi, Hoseok, nos volvemos a ver.

\- Hyung – suelto, antes de poder darme cuenta. Su expresión se abre con sorpresa y la expresión de Suran se ilumina por las razones equivocadas; Hoseok me patea bajo la mesa y yo debo recordarme lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser cuando no pienso demasiado las cosas.

\- Dejemos las formalidades de lado, estamos en familia – mi padre se levanta y toma las manos de ambos -. Estoy feliz por ustedes y tienen mi bendición.

\- ¡Ilsung, íbamos a hablarlo primero! – mi madre es una extraña mezcla de mortificación y orgullo cuando replica -. Nadie habló conmigo o pidió la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, así que yo no tengo nada qué decir.

\- Haneul, los tiempos han cambiado y…

Jiho adelanta a mi padre, interrumpiéndolo cuando se inclina junto a mamá. Con mirada fervorosa, ojos brillantes y expresión mortalmente seria, toma la mano de ella entre las suyas y la estrecha con la delicadeza justa antes de hablar.

\- Señora Min, usted me conoce desde hace más de veinte años, no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos ante usted. Sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, pero quiero mejorar por su hija y créame cuando le digo que lucharé cada día para merecerla.

Mi madre se sonroja, papá lo mira con orgullo y Suran parece exultante de felicidad ante sus palabras. Sé que debo alegrarme, estar feliz por ella y por la forma en que la familia Min parece aprobar su matrimonio, pero no puedo negarme a mí mismo; los celos retorciéndome el estómago cuando contemplo la escena, demasiado perfecta, demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. O Jiho cambió realmente o ha sabido interpretar su papel demasiado bien, no lo sé, pero tampoco sé si quiero saberlo.

\- Muchacho, no tienes que ser tan formal – ella se ríe, aún sofocada por la intensidad del discurso -. Por supuesto que tienes mi bendición, sólo quería jugar un poco con ustedes.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto, hija mía – la llama con su mano libre -. Me alegra ver que mis hijos logren sus objetivos y armen su vida, aunque Yoongi venga en compañía de su mejor amigo y no del hombre que le depara el destino.

\- Mamá… - suelto, en un tono de advertencia que ella parece obviar -. Es el momento de Suran noona y su prometido, no empañes su felicidad hablando de mí.

\- Pero, hijo, mírate: en la flor de tu vida, atractivo, con un trabajo universitario – agrega, con cierto desdén que no pasa desapercibido – y un negocio familiar esperándote. ¿De verdad no hay ningún chico buscando a mi amoroso hijo?

\- ¿Amoroso? – Hoseok resopla en burla y es mi turno de patearlo.

\- Bueno, amargado hijo, tiene la misma cantidad de sílabas – su gesto se vuelve inquisitivo de pronto; una parte de mí enciende una alerta de huida, pero no me muevo del asiento, incluso cuando entran varios camareros que depositan una cena tradicional frente a nosotros y comenzamos a comer, más centrados en llenarnos el estómago que en seguir celebrando a mi hermana mayor -. ¿Qué pasó con esa carta?

\- ¿Qué? – me atraganto entre la brocheta que tengo en la boca, mi lengua y mis palabras. Hoseok me palmea la espalda, pero él también parece curioso cuando logro aclararme la garganta para preguntar -. ¿Qué carta, mamá?

\- La que llegó a casa hace unas semanas y te envié por correo. Parecía dedicada con mucho amor, tengo ojo para esas cosas.

“Para eso y para mil cosas más”, me quejo en mi mente, sabiendo que si se lo digo puedo darme por muerto.

\- Era… una carta.

\- ¿Qué carta, Yoongi? – ahora es el turno de Suran de ser curiosa.

\- Un antiguo amigo, no habíamos hablado en años y quiso darme una sorpresa, pero no sabía mi dirección actual – trato de convencerme que sueno tranquilo, en calma e indiferente. No puedo interpretar las expresiones de los demás, especialmente la forma intensa en la que creo que Jiho me mira, aunque puede ser mi propia mente absurda inventando cosas -. Sea como sea, gracias por enviármela.

\- ¿Qué amigo? ¿Algo así como un antiguo amor?

\- No porque te hayas comprometido, querida hermana, significa que todos estamos enamorados. Sólo fue un amigo extraño que quiso ponerse al día de la forma más excéntrica posible.

\- Pero ¿qué decía—

\- Señor Min, ¿qué tal están las gyozas de camarón? – suelta repentinamente Hoseok, tan atropellado que es obvio lo que está haciendo, aunque aún así se lo agradezco, un poco enternecido por su torpeza social y por esa inhabilidad de decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

Mi bolsillo vibra; desciendo la cabeza discretamente cuando todos están enfrascados en una conversación fantasiosa sobre la cantidad de invitados y el tamaño del vestido de novia para revisar la notificación. La leo y miro a mi amigo con alarma; él parece tranquilo, pero sonríe con esa malicia oculta en sus gestos inocentes, así que lo pateo bajo la mesa una vez más.

“No tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero como pago por mi silencio me acompañarás a la biblioteca a dejar la identificación de Taehyung”.

Maldito caballo.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando reviso la casilla fuera del apartamento mi corazón da un brinco, pero lo contengo en mi interior mientras saco su contenido furtivamente, atento a que la atención de Jungkook no esté sobre mí. Las siento pesadas en el bolsillo de mi abrigo mientras bajamos la escalera, caminamos hasta el rellano, nos despedimos y hago mi camino en tren hasta el centro cívico de Seúl, donde debo parecer eficiente hasta que me encierro en mi pequeño espacio, suspirando y sintiéndome yo mismo una vez más.

Hay una calidez que huele a tiempos pasados, ropa limpia, sol de verano y césped recién podado cuando sostengo ambas cartas en mi pecho, como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo. Sé que es absurdo, una tontería y que no debería darle importancia a algo que escribí tantos años atrás, pero, de alguna manera, volver a tenerlas conmigo es gratamente tranquilizador y reconfortante, como una taza de té en hebra recién hecho.

Estoy solo en mi oficina, de espaldas al escritorio y contemplando el cielo ambiguo entre la tierna primavera y el invierno mortuorio que se retira. Quizás es por la felicidad que siento, porque es un día lunes particularmente tranquilo, quizás porque ayer estuvimos hasta tarde con Kookie fotografiando el cielo nocturno, pero me aferro a ese sentimiento volátil con todas mis fuerzas hasta convencerme de que lo sucedido el viernes fue una forma de cerrar un capítulo en mi vida de forma rotunda. Ese fin de semana me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado obsesionado con el tema, pensando y sobre pensando hasta el hartazgo y la humillación propia al darme cuenta de lo enfermizo que estaba siendo.

Releo las cartas nuevamente, avergonzado y divertido por la forma absurda e infantil de expresar mis sentimientos. Casi deseo tener a alguien a quién mostrárselas, pero jamás molestaría a Jungkook con ello y no tengo la confianza suficiente con mi interno, que se ha ausentado por un examen en la universidad que durará toda su mañana.

\- Estoy demasiado solo – afirmo de pronto, para mi propia sorpresa -. Necesito hacer amigos, preferentemente de mi edad.

Es una meta que me marco a mí mismo: tener un amigo de verdad. Jaehwan lo fue en su momento, pero la distancia y los años han creado un foso que espero salvar cuando vuelva, pero aparte de él, no me di nunca el tiempo o el espacio de conocer a alguien más. Estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de mi padre y su esposa en Daegu, de estudiar, de trabajar, de forjar algo en lo cual Jungkook pudiese afirmarse cuando llegara el momento.

“Tu hermano es casi un adulto ahora, aunque tenga una sonrisa adorable. Está bien pensar un poco en ti”, me reafirmo, asintiendo para mí absurdamente, si bien es bueno ser un poco idiota a veces, cuando estoy lo suficientemente solo y nadie puede darse cuenta de lo torpe e insulso que soy en realidad. Incluso mientras canturreo y muevo los pies al ritmo de una canción de moda, escribiéndole a Yongsun y a Jaehwan un mensaje de agradecimiento por haberme devuelto esa parte de mi juventud que creía perdida.

Pongo mi espalda derecha y retorno a mi expresión de calma cuando escucho el golpeteo en mi puerta, característico de otra de las practicantes que empezó junto a Taehyung. Quizás no se ha dado cuenta, pero una tira de papel higiénico cuelga de la nariz de Hyunjin y no sé si sólo eligen a gente extraña para trabajar aquí o el gato callejero tiene algo que ver, pues a ella también la he visto jugar con él – e incluso maullarle – un par de veces.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Hyunjin?

\- Kim Seokjin – otra manía extraña de la chica es referirse a los demás con su nombre completo, lo cual parece ligeramente amenazante hasta que ella estalla en risas al segundo después -, ¿tienes un antialérgico que me devuelva a la vida? Todos aquí dicen que eres una especie de protector de todos los practicantes y que eres como una farmacia andante.

\- Eso no es cierto – repongo -. ¿Prefieres un antialérgico común o un histamínico? Tengo en jarabe y en comprimidos, aunque también…

\- ¿Lo ves? – Hyunjin ríe por lo bajo y se quita el papel de la nariz para sorber ruidosamente por ella -. Con el antialérgico común está bien, sólo olvidé el mío.

Se lo tiendo y le ofrezco un té, que ella rechaza educadamente antes de tragarse el comprimido ruidosamente. Tras ello se aclara la garganta y saca de las amplias mangas de su jersey amarillo un pañuelo.

\- Kim Taehyung me escribió esta mañana. Me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero no sirvo para guardar secretos, Kim Seokjin, así que te lo diré de todos modos.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Taehyung?

\- Está bien, es sólo que perdió su tarjeta de identificación para entrar a la biblioteca y la señora Lee fue sumamente estricta cuando nos dijo que no podíamos extraviarla o amonestaría a su supervisor, que en su caso eres tú.

\- La señora Lee… - esa mujer es uno de los seres más detestables sobre la faz de la Tierra y de esta biblioteca en particular. Uno de sus pasatiempos es el sufrimiento ajeno y, muy especialmente, aterrorizar a los pobres internos que no tienen idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en la biblioteca -. Lo que ella dijo no es verdad, Hyunjin. Si la tarjeta de identificación se pierde, simplemente vas a pedir otra abajo, en admisión.

\- Oh – se limita a decir, aunque su ceño se frunce y su rostro se enrojece de ira contenida. Siendo sinceros, yo siento exactamente lo mismo que ella -. Le enviaré un mensaje para que no se preocupe. Esta mañana estaba realmente angustiado.

\- Si esa mujer me dijera algo así en mi primer trabajo, yo también lo estaría – no puedo entender que algunas personas se diviertan haciéndole pasar un mal rato a los demás, menos intencionalmente -. Llamaré a Taehyung apenas pueda, Hyunjin, gracias por decirme.

\- ¿No corres riesgo entonces? Kim Taehyung no quería venir después de su examen; dijo que iba a buscarla por todos lados.

\- Mis internos no me hacen correr ningún riesgo.

\- Ojalá fueras mi supervisor – suspira Hyunjin. Me agradece una vez más por el antialérgico y se despide.

“Otra meta para este año, además de encontrar a un amigo, es cambiarme a un trabajo donde no traten mal a las personas”. Resoplo y sé que peco de ingenuo, pero aún así paso gran parte de la mañana revisando páginas de búsqueda laboral tras redactar un larguísimo correo de amonestación a mi superior contra la mujer de recursos humanos, demasiado molesto como para pensar demasiado en las posibles repercusiones de mis actos.

La felicidad se ha esfumado, pero me siento optimista, incluso cuando, un par de horas más tarde, alguien golpea mi puerta y me informa que alguien desea hablar conmigo en la recepción del segundo piso, desde donde se puede ir a las oficinas administrativas y pienso que podría ser mi jefe directo, aunque él nunca está y creo que sólo lo he visto para lanzamientos de libros o en la página web de la biblioteca.

Casi no quiero ir, obligando a mis piernas a levantarse lentamente y avanzar desde mi oscuro pasillo hacia la luminosidad de las paredes de vidrio que nos rodean. La sala de lectura es silenciosa a esta hora, tan sólo algunas mesas ocupadas y el gato rayado que duerme en el sillón, panza arriba y totalmente inmune a las miradas que le lanza la encargada tras su escritorio.

Hay algo laberíntico y casi angustiante en la forma en que el segundo piso fue construido; paredes de libros en estantes en forma de zigzag que parecen no tener final hasta que de pronto te topas casi de bruces con el escritorio en óvalo de recepción y sus modernos pilares, ubicados de tal forma que no puedo ver a quién me espera.

Es un chico de cabello castaño ondulado que creo reconocer, pero no sé de dónde; he visto la forma en que juega con su flequillo, enredándolo entre sus dedos como si estuviese nervioso por algo. Asiente en silencio a alguien que está a su lado, piel pálida enmarcada de lustroso cabello negro, ojos oscuros, labios delgados en un gesto soberbio e indiferente al mismo tiempo. Me he precipitado hacia ellos sin reconocerlo en un principio, tan ocupado en la expresión tensa del otro que cuando me doy cuenta de su posición – y de la mía – ya no puedo dar marcha atrás sin ser demasiado evidente o maleducado. Quiero sonreír, parecer tan inexpresivo como él u obviarlo como si no lo reconociera, tan ocupado en ordenar mis ideas abalanzándose sobre mí por el nerviosismo, que ni siquiera me llego a preguntar por qué Min Yoongi está ahora en mi lugar de trabajo hasta después de varios segundos de silencio mientras nuestras distancias terminan de cerrarse.

¿Será que me está buscando?

 ¿Será que tiene mi carta?

¿Cómo me encontró?

¿O sólo es una coincidencia absurda del destino?

\- Buenas tardes – estoy seguro de que mi voz tiembla; debo carraspear para afirmarla y asegurarla, sin saber si lo he conseguido cuando ambos me miran. Hay una reacción inesperada por parte de ambos que me desconcierta: uno, el chico que no conozco, fuerza una sonrisa, aunque su expresión es de llana decepción por cómo sus hombros caen. Min Yoongi, en cambio, sólo se limita a estrechar sus ojos en rendijas cuando mira en mi dirección, no sé si intentando recordarme o sólo sopesando mis palabras.

\- Hola, busco a un chico que trabaja aquí – tiene algo en la mano, pero por el rabillo del ojo no puedo apreciarlo bien, si bien su forma rectangular me da una idea -. Pregunté por él porque encontré algo suyo en mi lugar de trabajo.

Ahora lo veo mejor y lo evoco de ese fatídico viernes, mirando furtivamente a Taehyung y recordando sus preferencias en bebidas calientes, lo cual no puedo dejar de encontrar un poco adorable a pesar de tener a Min Yoongi a escasos metros de mí, lejano, silencioso e inaccesible.

\- ¿Te refieres a Taehyung? – sobresalto es evidente y no sé si debería preocuparme por ello, pero me encuentro a mí mismo soltando una risa que no quiero evitar cuando su expresión parece mortificada por la verdad -. Lo siento, pero él está rindiendo unos exámenes en la universidad y no está hoy. Si quieres puedo quedarme con lo que encontraste o puedes volver otro día.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Kim Seokjin?

La voz de Min Yoongi interrumpe a su amigo y yo me atrevo por primera vez a deslizar mi mirada en su dirección para apreciar cómo sus ojos se han abierto por el reconocimiento, sus labios, antes apretados, se han aflojado ahí donde las palabras se han liberado y, lo peor de todo, como su expresión completa se ha turbado ante mi falta de reacción inmediata, una que no puedo descifrar o adivinar.

Sólo sé que él me ha reconocido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocurrió... <3
> 
> Quiero explicar muchas cosas, pero me estoy muriendo de sueño, así que el martes, cuando suba el capítulo siguiente, seré más explícita en contar lo feliz que soy escribiendo este fic. Sólo puedo decir que, justo cuando escribí la parte del reconocimiento, sonó See Saw y quedó tan perfecta que casi morí.  
> Quizás haga una playlist con todas las canciones que me inspiran, pero ahora necesito descansar.  
> Las quiero <3 Gracias por sus kudos, comentarios y hits. Todos me hacen súper mega feliz~


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por haberme desaparecido, pero estuve con mucho trabajo y luego muy, muy enferma.  
> Espero que el capítulo les guste <3 Yo no me siento tan conforme, pero aquí les va~
> 
> Para el encuentro de Yoongi y Seokjin, escribí inspirada en la canción Fresh Pair of eyes, de Brooke Waggoner. Pueden ocuparla si quieren <3

No sé cuánto tiempo lleva Hosek frente a mí, utilizando mi horario libre de atención a alumnos con la excusa de traerme un café que, por supuesto, no necesito, pero agradezco. Sé cuáles son sus intenciones tras su aparentemente desinteresado gesto, pero no quiero facilitarle las cosas, atento a la revisión de un examen sorpresa mientras él pasea la vista por las paredes desnudas y los estantes poblados de textos desactualizados y documentos sin utilidad.

\- ¿Me vas a decir de qué se trata esa carta misteriosa? – suelta entonces, sin contenerse. Elevo la mirada para fijarme en su expresión de clara ansiedad y contengo una sonrisa que quiere escaparse de mis labios.

\- ¿No teníamos un trato en el que te acompañaría a la biblioteca a cambio de no preguntarme nada?

\- Soy una persona curiosa – Hoseok se encoge de hombros con un ritmo particular, movimientos fluidos y desinteresados hasta volver a caminar junto a mí.

He estado evadiéndolo bastante bien durante el fin de semana, o al menos eso creí ingenuamente, hasta que esta mañana Hoseok contuvo una sonrisa autosuficiente que dejó entrever el par de pequeños hoyuelos. Ante la idea de un posible interrogatorio, hui del apartamento lo más rápido posible, pero ahora, en mi minúscula oficina de la facultad, no tengo dónde escapar.

\- Tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana y las diapositivas del miércoles – contesto, evadiendo su mirada -. No tengo tiempo para historias de amor ahora, Hobi.

\- Sólo serán treinta minutos desde Yonsei hasta la biblioteca, hyung – su boca se estira en un mohín lamentable que siempre me hace ceder, así que me concentro inútilmente en la pantalla del computador -. Sabes que si no me acompañas registraré tu habitación en busca de la carta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está en mi habitación? Pude haberme deshecho de ella.

\- Hyung, ni siquiera eres capaz de botar los recibos de comida a domicilio – se cruza de brazos y se inclina en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

\- No serías capaz de encontrarla en mi desorden.

\- Pruébame – la amenaza se desliza en su boca y lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Hoseok es alguien que cumple sus promesas. De seguro podría contarle, pero eso significaría recordar cosas de mi pasado que no me parece pertinente decir. Hay algo más, a lo que no logro encontrarle nombre, pero no quiero que nadie más lea esos sentimientos que alguna vez fueron sólo para mí.

\- De acuerdo, iré.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo, hyung – su gesto se vuelve complaciente cuando se levanta y prácticamente me lanza mi abrigo en la cara.

El camino en tren desde Yonsei hasta la Biblioteca Metropolitana en corto y casi silencioso, interrumpido tan sólo por los suspiros ocasionales de Hoseok mientras mira, una y otra vez, la identificación del chico. En mi mente se formulan mil ideas para molestarlo, pero la expresión en su rostro me detiene, recordando entonces las palabras de Kim Seokjin. ¿En serio podías fijarte en alguien sólo por su apariencia? ¿Tanto como para enamorarte?

¿Tanto como para escribir una carta de amor?

El corazón de Seúl es ruidoso y atestado, como siempre. Debo caminar casi pegado a Hoseok mientras salimos de la estación para no separarnos entre el mar de abrigos grises y siluetas oscuras que desaparecen una vez salimos al cielo despejado de principios de primavera. Ajena y silenciosa, la Biblioteca es tan distinta al resto del centro cívico, quizás por sus muros de vidrio o sus pilares de concreto vanguardista que se extienden por varios pisos pintados de colores suaves, pero disonantes entre sí. Me hacen fruncir el ceño al no poder pensar en un ángulo desde donde poder fotografiarla, tan distraído que Hosek debe jalarme del brazo hasta subir la escalera que divide la calle de la entrada y cruzar el arco metálico que nos lleva al recibidor, radicalmente quieto y silencioso.

\- Dame fuerzas, hyung – musita mi amigo, evidentemente nervioso. Le palmeo el hombro en respuesta y lo empujo apenas para inculcarle los ánimos necesarios y que se adelante al mesón de informaciones, hablando en un tono tan bajo que no logro escucharlo, distraído por la quietud de la biblioteca y su particular construcción.

La mujer asiente y levanta el auricular del teléfono, al tiempo que Hosek se vuelve hacia mí con expresión apremiante. No contengo mis suspiros ni mi molestia cuando me acerco a él, avanzando luego por una escalera cuando la recepcionista nos señala una sala de lectura ubicada en el segundo piso, repleto de estantes de libros situados de forma tan laberíntica que me hacen sentir incómodo y asfixiado mientras esperamos.

\- Buenas tardes – una voz melodiosa, aunque con un ligero temblor, me hace despegar la vista de la luz de la tarde que se cuela por los impresionantes ventanales, volviéndome hacia ella cuando la oigo venir hacia nosotros. Es un hombre joven, cordial, pero frío en su trato, que creo que he visto antes, pero sin saber dónde.

\- Hola – Hoseok parece devastado, pero se obliga a forzar una sonrisa, la misma que ocupa para trabajar en la cafetería -, busco a un chico que trabaja aquí. Pregunté por él porque encontré algo suyo en mi lugar de trabajo.

\- Ah – sus ojos se iluminan con el descubrimiento de algo que no sé -. ¿Te refieres a Taehyung? Lo siento, pero él está rindiendo unos exámenes en la universidad y no está hoy. Si quieres puedo quedarme con lo que encontraste o puedes volver otro día.

El sol se ha movido, lo sé porque la luz que antes impactaba el pilar a nuestro lado se ha movido para iluminar el rostro del hombre cuando sonríe; su cabello destellando con brillos dorados ahí donde pensé que era sólo negro. Y cuando sus mejillas se elevan, sus gruesos labios se curvan hacia arriba con algo así como comprensión y la frialdad de su gesto desaparece, lo reconozco inmediatamente.

\- ¿Kim Seokjin? – suelto, más alto de lo que había previsto. Su sonrisa se borra inmediatamente, reemplazada por una expresión indescifrable, pero al mismo tiempo un poco culpable. Sus ojos castaños se fijan en los míos; la luz anaranjada de la tarde sólo los hace parecer más intensos mientras permanece en silencio.

\- ¿Hyung? – Hoseok me obliga a apartar la vista de Seokjin -. ¿Lo conoces?

\- Fuimos al mismo instituto – digo, restándole importancia, aunque mi mente corre vertiginosamente hacia el primer cajón de mi escritorio, allí donde algo dirigido a mí, pero que no me pertenece, sigue ahí.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Min Yoongi – aparenta ser educado y comedido, pero sus labios están tensos y sus hombros demasiado rectos. ¿Será por la carta? Quiero preguntarle por qué la envió después de tantos años, pero no puedo sin incriminarme y develar demasiado a Hoseok, que es demasiado curioso para su propio bien -. No sabía que te habías mudado a Seúl.

¿Parece más tranquilo o es sólo idea mía? Quizás piensa que no sé nada de la carta, es muy buen actor o son todas impresiones mías. Si bien lo recuerdo de nuestros años escolares, su popularidad y lo bien que se llevaba con todo el mundo – y esa mirada intensa que me dio esa vez en el planetario –, las ideas que tengo sobre él se remonta a los malos comentarios de Jiho, que lo detestaba por ser diametralmente opuesto a él en el salón de clases: ahí donde Kim Seokjin era el mejor, Jiho reprobaba; si Kim Seokjin era presidente de curso por voluntad propia, Jiho terminaba siendo obligado a participar y regañado por sus profesores por su falta de interés.

\- Sí, vine a estudiar aquí – me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia -. Pero no nos desviemos del tema – agrego, para luego volverme a mi confundido mejor amigo -. Hoseok…

\- Ah, sí, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Taehyung? – está tan sobresaltado que ha dicho su nombre, quizás sin darse cuenta. Seokjin también parece un poco perdido, porque no parece darse cuenta de tal detalle.

\- Claro… - extiende una de sus manos, las cuales estuvieron ocultas durante todo este tiempo y veo sus dedos ligeramente torcidos al final, el punto que Jiho siempre encontró imperfecto en el “perfecto Kim Seokjin”. Rastreo su viaje, rápido e inseguro, hasta que Hoseok y Seokjin se encuentran en un tímido roce cuando la tarjeta se intercambia entre ellos, justo cuando él vuelve sus ojos hacia mí, como evaluándome un instante. Aquel gesto, aparentemente sin importancia, me sulfura.

\- Tengo tu carta – no es premeditado y sé que lo estoy hiriendo cuando lo hago por la forma en que su expresión ensayada cae, fracturada por la rudeza de mis palabras. Parece angustiado, pero no quiero que me importe demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? – su voz es casi una exhalación apagada.

\- Puedes ir a buscarla a la Universidad de Yonsei, al departamento de economía si te interesa – no quiero ver su reacción; se que he sido mezquino y no entiendo por qué mi repentina irritación. Quizás es porque me recuerda cosas que no quiero -. Vamos, Hobi.

\- Sí… - su tono es inseguro, pero le agradezco que no me cuestione cuando lo oigo seguirme y descender las escaleras para salir de la biblioteca, de la cual no podía salir demasiado pronto.

No suelo caminar rápido, pero me siento extrañamente acelerado mientras avanzo por la calle, sorteando obstáculos y desoyendo la llamada de Hoseok a mi espalda hasta que se reúne conmigo, justo después de entrar a la estación y esperar en el andén. Espero que me diga algo, lo que sea; de alguna manera, su presencia silenciosa y escrutadora es peor que cualquier tipo de ruido que silencie mis pensamientos en este momento.

Para mi alivio, los gritos llegan al momento de subirnos al tren y acomodarnos junto a la puerta.

\- ¡Min Yoongi, ¿qué fue eso?! – explota de pronto Hoseok; la pregunta contenida en su garganta durante esos preciosos minutos de silencio.

\- Nada importante – me cruzo de brazos, inconscientemente a la defensiva.

\- ¿Nada? – resopla y se lleva el flequillo ondulado hacia atrás -. ¿Acabas de ser maleducado y desagradable con el posible novio de Kim Taehyung, que además es como el hombre más hermoso del mundo, por nada? Y, además, ¿qué es eso de una carta? – frunce el ceño más profundamente si es posible tras unos instantes de meditación -. ¿Es la carta que dijo tu madre?

\- Hoy estás especialmente curioso, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Necesito respuestas, Min Yoongi! – me zarandea del brazo, perdiendo totalmente los formalismos de la edad ante su molestia. Si no me sintiera tan confundido, lo encontraría hasta gracioso.

Faltan pocas paradas para llegar a la nuestra; el aviso por el intercomunicador lo desconcentra un poco de nuestra conversación y me da tiempo para evaluar a Hoseok. Es un buen amigo, el mejor de hecho, quién me ha ayudado a intentar superar lo sucedido con Jiho, a no sentirme culpable por querer separarme de mi familia; incluso fue el que me recomendó como profesor de fotografía. Con su risa ruidosa, su voz alegre y su humor histriónico, ha estado a mi lado hace prácticamente cinco años y se ha vuelto parte incondicional de mí mismo.

Y sé que la carta de Kim Seokjin es una estupidez adolescente, una anécdota más bien divertida que algo serio como para guardar tantas reservas. Pero quiero que sea algo mío, al menos durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Y bien? – los ojos de Hoseok titilan de emoción cuando llegamos a casa, después de un trayecto incómodamente silencioso por la expresión apremiante de mi amigo.

\- Te lo contaré, te lo prometo – digo finalmente, tras echar a andar la cafetera -. Pero aún no.

 

* * *

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormitando sobre mi aburrida tarea de cálculo, monótona y predecible al punto de hastiarme, pero necesitaba hacer algo que me distrajera del extraño silencio por parte de mi hermano. Habituado a sus mensajes poblados de emojis y caras sonrientes, frunzo el ceño ante su inexplicable ausencia virtual. Si no me pusiera tan ansioso hablar por teléfono lo habría llamado; incluso consideré la posibilidad, hasta que el chasquido característico de las llaves girando la cerradura, seguido de un inusual portazo, me hizo suspirar de tranquilidad por tan sólo un segundo hasta que veo su expresión, pálida y derrotada. En otras circunstancias sería divertido, supongo, verlo como algo menos que perfecto, pero su rostro denota un agotamiento y angustia tal que no me doy cuenta cuando ya me he adelantado hacia él para sentarme a su lado, en el sillón donde generalmente cenamos lo que sea que Seokjin haya cocinado.

\- ¿Hyung? – le llamo, después de que él libera un suspiro tan largo que creo que sus pulmones se quedarán sin aire.

\- Kookie, lo siento mucho – comienza. Un mechón de su cabello oscuro se desliza penosamente por su frente.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

\- Tenemos que dejar Seúl ahora, en este momento – su expresión no deja lugar alguno a cualquier broma, lo sé por la forma en que sus cejas se inclinan y su boca se arruga en algo menos que un mohín.

\- ¿Qué? – me inclino tanto hacia él que debe retroceder por inmiscuirme demasiado en su espacio personal, alterado por lo repentino de mi movimiento -. ¿Qué pasó, hyung?

\- ¿Te gusta Canadá? Podríamos irnos a Canadá hoy mismo si nos apresuramos – prosigue, como si nada.

\- ¿A Canadá? ¿Por qué, hyung? – no me he dado cuenta de que sujeto sus manos hasta que se levanta; lo veo deambular erráticamente por la sala, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, hasta que me adelanto hacia él y lo tomo por el hombro -. Hyung – le repito. La mirada asustada que me ofrece es extraña, pero auténtica; me hace creer que, por primera vez, estoy viendo a mi hermano en su verdadera forma y no el hombre educado e impasible que cree ser -. Hyung, ¿por qué quieres irte a Canadá? ¿Estás en problemas?

\- Ay, Kookie, perdona a tu estúpido y fracasado hermano mayor – suelta. Lo guío al sillón, donde nos sentamos frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, hyung? – es extraño, esto de ser el oyente.

\- Bueno… - abre la boca, luego la cierra; suspira, se pasa la mano por el cabello, vuelve a abrir la boca, vuelve a cerrarla -. Cuando era joven fui muy muy muy estúpido, tan estúpido como para dejar en evidencia mis sentimientos. Ahora, después de muchos años, mi estupidez me persigue y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Suspira y se apoya en mi hombro cuando suelta la última bocanada de aire, tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera nota cuando le doy torpes palmaditas en la cabeza. Nos quedamos así, contemplando el sol que se oculta entre las nubes y los edificios que nublan la vista del atardecer y las estrellas que en Daegu hubieran brillado con fuerza.

\- Eso… suena abstracto, hyung.

\- De hecho, estoy siendo muy específico, Kookie – no quiero corregirle el apodo esta vez, limitándome a acariciar su cabello como él hacía conmigo cuando éramos niños. El tacto de sus hebras es sedoso, tan distinto de mi cabello que a veces me cuesta creer que somos hermanos, de padre, al menos. Quizás heredó la suavidad de su madre, mientras yo poseo el castaño grueso y saludable de papá.

\- Específico o no, no puedo entenderte – eleva los ojos para mirarme unos instantes, quizás meditando si es prudente contármelo todo. Quiero decirle que somos hermanos, que puede decirme si algo no está bien, que puede confiar en mí, pero su mirada oscura y su expresión me cohíben de sincerar mis propios sentimientos.

\- Creo que Jaehwan tiene razón y sólo estoy siendo demasiado dramático – se incorpora finalmente, aún agotado y cansado, pero definitivamente menos demacrado que hace unos instantes -. No te preocupes, Jungkook, estaré bien.

Su sonrisa tiembla en la comisura de los labios y sé que está todo, menos bien. Frunzo el ceño, cansado de que en estas semanas me haya tratado como un niño, a pesar de tener ya 20 años, de estar en la universidad, de vivir juntos sin la tutela de nuestro padre y mi madre, que siempre vio a Seokjin como una influencia negativa en mi vida, aunque fue todo lo contrario.

Más tarde, en la quietud de la noche, espero que Seokjin esté durmiendo en su habitación, pues los ruidos cotidianos se volvieron un murmullo apagado alrededor de la medianoche hasta que han cesado del todo. Puedo oír el eco de una melodía lejana unos pisos más arriba; voces sonámbulas que permanecen despiertas igual que yo, que he salido al pequeño balcón del apartamento a contemplar la ciudad, acompañado de mi nueva cámara, con la que no quiero reconocer que me he encariñado demasiado rápido. Tan sólo el fin de semana habíamos pasado horas con mi hermano jugando con las especificaciones, el obturador, los objetivos que pudo comprar para distintos tipos de tomas. Fotografiamos el cielo nocturno y el paso de las estrellas, pero fue más por un acuerdo mutuo que por un interés personal.

Repaso los escasos apuntes para la tarea dada por el profesor Min, recordando el énfasis en captar lo que de verdad nos intrigara, lo que fuese capaz de conmovernos, lo que queremos inmortalizar en una imagen. Creo que el cielo siempre estará ahí, que el árbol bajo nuestro balcón volverá a florecer, que el edificio del frente no será demolido en mucho tiempo.

Sé que no es narcisismo cuando apago las luces, desactivo el flash, giro el objetivo hacia mí y, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo un autorretrato sin mucha forma ni técnica; sólo mi silueta difusa recortada contra le oscuridad de la noche.

Después de todo, nosotros estamos cambiando constantemente y nunca somos los mismos.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante toda mi vida he tenido muchas etiquetas. Para mi familia, soy adorable; en la universidad, sociable y popular; en mi trabajo de medio tiempo, atento. A veces he sido llamado coqueto; incluso, agresivo.

Mas sólo Jeon Jungkook me ha dicho que soy molesto.

Esa mañana he llegado antes a la clase de fotografía, la cual tomé para complementar mis clases de publicidad. Aunque no estaba muy convencido al principio, de alguna manera terminé prestando más atención de la debida para ser un curso electivo, al punto de conseguir un objetivo nuevo para mi cámara y tener una toma perfecta de la foto que estuve planeando durante todo el fin de semana: siluetas sin forma, tomadas de tal forma que sólo parecieran estelas moviéndose por la calle por la larga exposición. El resultado no había sido el esperado, sin embargo, logrando apenas el efecto aterciopelado que buscaba. Ofuscado y molesto, pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con el profesor Min directamente sobre tal efecto antes de clases.

No anduve demasiado hasta verlo, sentado en el suelo quince minutos antes de que la clase empezara. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca, contempla la foto revelada en su regazo con tal concentración que no puedo evitar inclinarme por sobre su hombro para observarla. Él se gira con un sobresalto en mí dirección, ahora con toda su expresión molesta por mi intromisión y yo no puedo hacer más que sonreírle a modo de disculpa.

\- Park Jimin – dice, como si fuese algo malo. Quiero reírme por ello, sin saber por qué.

\- Jeon Jungkook – me limito a contestar. Él parpadea en confusión, pero se limita a chasquear la lengua en censura al tiempo que vuelve su atención al frente tras guardar la fotografía que no pude alcanzar a apreciar -. Llegas temprano.

\- No quiero repetir mi error de la semana pasada. Tú también estás aquí temprano.

\- No quiero repetir mi error de la semana pasada – repito, para su confusión. Es divertido notar la forma en que su rostro se contrae de molestia y tengo que morderme la lengua para no reírme ahí mismo y ofenderlo aún más.

\- Eres realmente molesto, ¿sabes?

Me vuelvo para contestarle, pero el resto de los estudiantes comienzan a llegar y un funcionario ha abierto la sala en el mismo momento en que Jeon Jungkook se levanta y cruza la puerta, tan rápido que prácticamente lo pierdo de vista hasta que lo diviso al final del salón, en la esquina junto a la ventana. Parece serio e impenetrable, así que desisto de acercarme y ocupo el mismo sitio de la semana pasada, lo más lejos posible de Jeon Jungkook y sus escrutadores ojos oscuros.

El profesor Min no se demora en llegar, silencioso y lento cuando cruza los pocos pasos desde la puerta hasta el escritorio, donde deposita sus cosas antes de encender el proyector. Al apagar las luces, su silueta vestida de negro se pierde en la oscuridad de la sala hasta que la primera imagen se revela. Es una imagen difusa en blanco y negro en la que apenas son distinguibles algunas formas sobre el fondo blanco que se pierde a lo lejos.

\- “Vista desde la ventana desde Le Gras”, tomada entre 1826 y 1827 – comienza, sin saludos ni conversación innecesaria, igual que su escueto correo anterior -. Se cree que es la primera fotografía de la que se tiene registro, aunque hay ciertas discusiones entre algunos teóricos al respecto – se vuelve hacia nosotros con una expresión intensa, propia de quienes aman lo que hacen -. La fotografía nace de la observación, es la proyección de una imagen frente a nosotros de algo que es necesario inmortalizar, aunque éstas primeras imágenes necesitaban una exposición de varias horas, o incluso días para imprimarse en el daguerrotipo.

La imagen cambia. Es una foto actual, o al menos eso creo, porque sigue siendo blanco y negro, también el retrato panorámico de una ventana hacia el exterior. En ésta, sin embargo, es posible apreciar cada detalle de los ladrillos, la pintura descascarada, la calle sucia y el ambiente melancólico, interrumpido por una pareja mayor que camina de la mano, sin mirarse.

\- Esta foto fue tomada hace tres años, en Gangdoung-gu. Ciertamente el fotógrafo está observando algo, pero ¿creen que esta imagen es objetiva? ¿Qué nos presenta un hecho concreto, sin intención por parte del artista?

Las manos se levantan, la discusión comienza; incluso yo, después de un par de apreciaciones, me atrevo a levantar la mano y hablar en voz alta. El profesor Min, en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, nos observa sin intervenir, repasando con su mirada a cada uno de nosotros, hasta que se detiene al final de la sala.

\- Jeon Jungkook – el aludido se sobresalta al oír su nombre. Sus ojos se abren exageradamente cuando se fija en el profesor -. ¿No tiene nada qué decir al respecto?

\- Bueno… - me vuelvo para ver su expresión meditabunda -. No puedo comparar ambas imágenes.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque en la primera es una vista desde la ventana. Por más intención que exista por parte del fotógrafo, son épocas distintas, con pensamientos distintos y persecuciones distintas – pienso que va a detenerse ahí, pero prosigue -. Además, en la segunda foto hay personas implicadas, ¿cómo va a ser objetivo si los seres humanos son todo menos eso?

El profesor sonríe con petulancia ante las palabras de Jungkook y creo que ha tocado un punto central de la clase cuando él nos da la espalda para cambiar la imagen. Es un mosaico de fotos, intuyo que las nuestras, cuando veo mi intento de toma entre ellas.

\- Dejando de lado la clase introductoria, el objetivo de este curso no es simplemente aprender a tomar fotos decentes o repasar la historia de la fotografía, bastante aburrida por lo demás. Es por eso que, evaluando sus trabajos iniciales, los he juntado en parejas para el siguiente proyecto, que durará el resto del semestre. No habrá más calificaciones que esta, a menos que sean un puñado de mocosos inmaduros que necesitan ser evaluados constantemente por el sistema académico – enarca una ceja y prosigue cuando nadie abre la boca -. Iré llamándolos y comentando sus fotos.

Hay una inquietud general, acallada rápidamente con su expresión de indiferencia al llamar a la primera pareja. Tras un par de minutos de palabras neutras y paisajes repetitivos, mi foto, junto con un autorretrato nocturno aparecen en la pantalla.

\- Ya que son amigos, consideré que era bueno que trabajasen juntos, Jeon Jungkook y Park Jimin – no quiero volverme a mirarlo, pero casi puedo oír como un ruido angustiado escapa de su garganta -. En ambos trabajos la composición es muy distinta, pero ya que ambos son, de alguna manera, urbanos y retratos a la vez, pensé que podrían explotar esa rama de la fotografía, aunque si tienen otro proyecto en mente pueden conversarlo conmigo después.

Él sigue hablando en términos generales, pero la sensación de que nuestras fotografías son de su agrado me calma lo suficiente. Mi intención es volverme hacia Jungkook con una sonrisa, recordar mis etiquetas, ser cordial y amable con él, como tantas veces me lo han dicho. Pero cuando lo hago, sólo puedo notar desagrado en su expresión y eso enciende algo dentro de mí, infantil y estúpido, de querer molestarlo un poco más cuando la clase termine.

\- Con respecto a las especificaciones… - la voz de Min se detiene cuando contempla la pantalla de su teléfono. Su ceño se frunce y suelta un suspiro largo, casi derrotado -. Les enviaré todo por correo electrónico para que tengan las bases con ustedes. La próxima clase también será principalmente teórica, pero la semana siguiente a esa nos reuniremos a tomar fotos del campus. Luego les enseñaré a revelar – comienza a tomar sus cosas -. Lamento terminar diez minutos antes, pero algo se presentó, así que continuaremos la próxima semana.

El ruido de sillas chirriantes y voces excitadas resuena por la sala una vez él se va. Quiero hablar con Jungkook sobre nuestro trabajo, acordar una fecha para reunirnos, quizás hacernos amigos, pero cuando giro mi cabeza hacia atrás, su puesto está vacío.

Ha huido de mí.

 

* * *

 

 

No acostumbro a recibir visitas en mi oficina. Primero, porque es minúscula e incómoda, apenas con el espacio suficiente para una silla mal posicionada entre el librero y mi escritorio. Segundo, porque soy demasiado poco importante como para que alguien siquiera sepa de mi existencia en la facultad, así que recibir el mensaje de la secretaria sobre alguien esperándome me impidió seguir concentrado en mi clase y mis propios asuntos.

Por un instante, mientras recorro el pasillo hacia el departamento de economía, creo que se trata de Kim Seokjin y trago saliva ante la idea. Desde el martes que su carta viaja conmigo a todas partes cuando solté esa estúpida amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo creo que él es demasiado cobarde como para aparecerse ahí de repente, sin avisar.

Saludo a la señora Lee al pasar; me cruzo con algunas personas, pero mi atención está en mi puerta mal pintada de rojo oscuro, donde alguien me espera. Reprimo el temblor de mi mano cuando la abro, soltando el aire contenido en mis pulmones cuando mis ojos se cruzan con unos oscuros que he anhelado durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Hola, Yoongi – su voz es neutra, calma, ajena. No puedo saber sus intenciones y eso provoca que mi corazón resuene en mis oídos cuando me sonríe.

\- Jiho…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude escribir sobre Jimin! Lo siento si es un poco aburrido, pero él es el único personaje que está fuera de todo el drama de las cartas, así que me costó que pudiese decir algo. Ya habrán más momentos, pero por ahora sólo puedo ofrecer eso u.u  
> De verdad, lamento mucho mi desaparición, pero he estado casi dos días sin poder hacer nada después de todo el trabajo que tuve la semana pasada :( Pensaba hacer una maratón para compensarles, o ir subiendo las cartas que Seokjin ya ha recuperado <3 También quiero escribir unos flashbacks, pero pueden ir dentro de la historia central, así que mi cerebro está explotando por las posibilidades.  
> Gracias por leer y mantenerse conmigo uwu Les quiero, bye~


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subí este capítulo un par de horas antes porque mañana me toca trabajar todo el día TT Estaré tan ocupada que prefiero adelantarme y subirlo ahora.  
> Gracias por leer~

Hay un silencio incómodo flotando entre nosotros mientras cierro la puerta a mi espalda, sin despegar la vista de la expresión indescifrable de Jiho, de pie junto a mi escritorio, con una media sonrisa en sus labios que parece no llegar hasta sus ojos; me doy cuenta de ello cuando doy un par de pasos en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una idea estalla en mi mente -. ¿Le pasó algo a Suran?

\- No, claro que no, Yoongi. Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

\- Eso es nuevo. Pensé que lo hacías todo con su consentimiento.

\- No estamos juntos todo el tiempo – niega con la cabeza, prácticamente el único movimiento que se permite en su postura tan rígida y antinatural -. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

Paso a su lado sin saber qué contestar, sintiendo el ambiente forzado y tenso cuando su presencia estuvo demasiado cerca de mí. Contengo el aliento sin saberlo hasta que logro deslizarme en mi silla, lo suficientemente lejos de él como para sentirme menos intranquilo. Soy consciente, sin embargo, de su forma de mirarme, de la manera en que se lleva el cabello hacia atrás, de la lentitud de sus movimientos cuando le indico la silla frente a mí, de lo solos que estamos en este momento.

\- ¿Y bien? – hago un acopio inhumano de fuerzas para que mi voz no tiemble ni que mi mente desvaríe por su presencia -. Tengo que organizar una clase para mañana, así que ojalá no demores demasiado.

\- Antes eras más dulce – musita, con sus labios alzándose en un gesto triste -. Recuerdo cuando me seguías a todas partes y éramos casi inseparables.

\- Tenía dieciséis años, tú eras algo así como el hermano genial que nunca tuve.

\- Tenías a Suran; no puedo pensar en una hermana más genial que ella como para que estuvieses utilizando como un ejemplo a seguir – replica, sin darse cuenta del dolor que me producen sus palabras. Me hacen pensar que nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños, habría tenido alguna posibilidad con él.

\- Bueno, ella no fue a la escuela ni al instituto conmigo, sólo contaba con mi peculiar vecino de toda la vida – me encojo de hombros para dar por terminado el tema, aunque recuerdo claramente nuestro tiempo en el instituto; sus risas, nuestros almuerzos en la banca desvencijada del patio, sus quejas sobre las clases y sus compañeros, nuestras estúpidas reflexiones sobre el calentamiento global y la caída del capitalismo.

\- Aún así, a partir de ahora seré tu hermano de verdad, así que podrías respetarme, aunque sea un poco – se inclina sobre la mesa y creo notar un brillo juguetón en sus ojos que me recuerda al Jiho que sí conozco, no a esta versión estirada y aburrida -. Deberías tratar de decirme hyung.

Me relamo los labios sin darme cuenta, como si pudiera saborear la palabra para dejarme inmediatamente un sabor amargo y vacío en ellos, casi forzado. No me atrevo a volver a llamarlo de ese modo, la confianza entre nosotros ya no es la misma como para hacerlo, así que me limito a dibujar una mueca similar a una sonrisa para desviar el tema una vez más.

\- Bueno, Jiho – recalco, para establecer una pared entre nosotros que me otorgue algo de seguridad -. ¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que quieres?

\- Necesito hablar contigo… – su expresión adusta se tensa y sus cejas se fruncen ante la incomodidad de lo que debe decir – sobre lo que sucedió este último verano en Daegu.

Me limito a parpadear para no expresar el terror que me producen sus palabras. No quiero mostrar ninguna emoción, pero puedo sentir mi cabeza dar vueltas, mi estómago revolviéndose y el miedo enfriando mis venas con el transcurrir de los segundos en silencio. “No”, me digo a mí mismo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza hasta que mis dientes rechinan, “esto no puede estar pasando”.

\- Lo que pasó… - comienza él, pero pongo una mano sobre la suya, para acallarlo. Quizás él malentiende mi gesto y la aparta con tanta rapidez que parece asqueado.

Como si no hubiese roto mi corazón lo suficiente.

\- No fue nada – le corto, pretendiendo que su repulsión no sucedió. Sé que estoy siendo exagerado, que probablemente sólo fue la impresión, pero mis sentimientos son absolutos, infantiles y mezquinos a veces, especialmente cuando se trata de él.

\- No lo definiría como nada – baja la vista, evitando mirarme a la cara cuando habla -, pero quisiera pedirte que, por favor, Yoongi, no le digas nada a Suran.

\- Claro que no, no soy estúpido, Jiho.

\- Porque si se entera de lo sucedido, ambos le partiríamos el corazón, lo sabes.

\- Entonces no deberías haber empezado, en primer lugar – mi boca no puede detenerse, aunque me arrepiento inmediatamente de las palabras que suelta. Los ojos de Jiho se abren exageradamente, creo que palidece, que su mirada se aparta y se cierra, no lo sé con exactitud; tan avergonzado de mi actitud que aparto la vista.

Los minutos transcurren entre nosotros, silenciosos e incómodos, sin llegar nunca a ajustarnos a esos instantes en los que no sabemos qué decir. Sé que podría – que debería, de hecho – disculparme por mi atrevimiento con el prometido de mi hermana, pero mi mente se ha trasladado a esas noches de verano en que el sudor se acumulaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, respirando el cálido aire montañoso que perlaba de gotas brillantes su labio superior y mi frente. La botella de alcohol pasando indistintamente entre su boca y la mía hasta que, demasiado ebrios siquiera para evitar reírnos, el aire se volvió espeso, el calor insoportable, la curiosidad insostenible.

\- No estábamos juntos en ese momento. Ella no estaba segura sobre ir más allá y aprovechó ese remate importante en Japón para pedirme algo de tiempo – comienza, intentando disculparse de la peor manera posible, si es que se podía decir a eso una disculpa. No tenía por qué hacerlo de todos modos; nadie me obligó cuando nos acercamos demasiado y Suran seguía siendo mi hermana.

“Quizás ahí radica el problema”, me dijo una vez Hobi, tendidos en su cama durante la navidad en la que evité viajar a Daegu, prefiriendo la ruidosa y permanente calidez de la familia Jung en Gwangju, “no puedes olvidarlo porque no eres capaz de perdonarte por lo que crees que le hiciste a Suran, Yoongi”.

Y creo en verdad que tiene razón, pero aún así el recuerdo y la culpa me carcomen con la simple mención de ese verano en el que mi hermana y mi vecino no estuvieron juntos. Pero ellos eran así, de una relación sin etiquetas, sin saber cuándo estaban juntos o separados, ella constantemente rehuyendo de él para luego volver a la seguridad de sus brazos.

Y yo, como un imbécil, me había aprovechado de todo eso.

\- Nunca haría nada para lastimar a Suran, al menos no intencionalmente – insiste -. Y sé que la responsabilidad es principalmente mía, pero aún así, Yoongi… - por fin decido mirarlo, esperando -. Necesito saber que todo está bien entre nosotros.

\- Bien… - repito, casi en un susurro. La situación es agotadora y ahora no sé por qué dejé mi clase de fotografía por venir corriendo. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Una disculpa, una confesión, una repetición? ¿Por qué no podía ser el estúpido de Kim Seokjin, con sus cartas de amor, sus ojos anhelantes y sus dedos torneados?

\- ¿Está todo olvidado entonces? – ladea su rostro cuando insiste, su cabello cayendo con gracia sobre sus cejas al sonreírme de la forma más inocente posible.

Es extraño, esto del amor, porque cuando crees que ya no podías sentir más, que habías logrado sanarte, aunque fuera un poco, te das cuenta de lo desprotegido y vulnerable que estás por un simple gesto, una sonrisa, un parpadeo. Te das cuenta de que esos meses en el que el tiempo debiera curarlo todo nunca ocurrieron, que sigues siendo un adolescente ingenuo y estúpido, entregado y esperanzado ante la más mínima señal que puedes albergar en tu corazón para no dejarte caer en el vacío del despecho. Sé que soy todas esas cosas, sé que me estoy aferrando a algo que necesito soltar para intentar ser un poco feliz, que – como piensa Hobi – me estoy castigando y lacerando al seguir fijándome en mi vecino, en el que fue mi amigo, en el que ahora es el prometido de mi hermana.

Y entonces suelto lo único que me queda para dejar de exponerme y humillarme ante él.

\- Por supuesto que está olvidado. ¿O creerías que después de todos estos meses estaría suspirando por ti?

\- No, pero… - ahora él parece un poco confundido. ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando?

\- Me sorprende que lo digas ahora, supongo – trato de darle la más fría de las miradas.

\- ¿Acaso estás con alguien, Yoongi? – pregunta de pronto, algo incrédulo.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar con alguien?

\- ¿Es Hoseok? ¿Tu familia terminó por convencerte? – mi expresión es suficiente para desechar esa idea de su mente mientras aún no termina de formularse.

\- Claro que no. Es…

Quiero decir madurar o crecer o ser independiente, alguna de esas basuras que afirman los libros de autoayuda que a veces lee Hoseok para parecer lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero entonces la puerta suena con un golpe que no reconozco; demasiado suave para ser Hoseok y supongo que algún alumno necesita ayuda. Le insto a entrar, esperando que pueda librarme de Jiho y sus ojos afilados.

Lo primero que veo son sus ojos oscuros, tímidos, rehuyendo de algo sin nombre, posiblemente de mí. Aún así nuestras miradas se encuentran, sólo un instante cuando él cierra la puerta con lentitud algo torpe, parpadeando con lentitud luego, antes de esbozar una sonrisa demasiado luminosa para mi gusto.

\- Seokjin... - soy obvio, pero no sé qué más decir por su inesperada presencia.

\- La mujer del mesón me dijo que podía pasar – comienza. Su voz melodiosa traspasa la incomodidad y la tensión existente entre Jiho y yo, la tambalea hasta casi hacerla desaparecer -. Realmente es muy amable, hasta me ofreció un café – agrega, levantando la taza con el logo de la universidad que hasta entonces no había visto.

\- ¿Kim Seokjin? – sólo entonces su atención se vuelve hacia Jiho, parpadeando con confusión cuando habla. Creo que no lo reconoce y no lo culpo; el cabello largo y rubio, el maquillaje y las uñas pintadas de negro han sido reemplazadas por un ser humano demasiado impecable.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – pero su atención no dura demasiado -. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas acompañado – se vuelve para buscar la manilla -. Puedo esperar fuera, mientras hago como que bebo café.

\- No te preocupes, Seokjin. Jiho ya se iba, ¿verdad? – sonrío con energías renovadas por su presencia salvadora.

\- ¿Woo Jiho? – hay una chispa de reconocimiento entonces, pero más allá de eso no hay nada genuino -. Lamento si no me di cuenta de quién eras, has cambiado mucho en estos años.

\- Pues tú no has cambiado nada – su lengua casi chasquea de desaprobación, puedo verlo por como se mueve su mandíbula al verlo. A Jiho nunca le agradó Seokjin, pero no era consciente de que esa rivalidad siguiera tan viva -. Te ves bien – agrega, la ironía supurando en cada palabra y creo que intenta menoscabar a Seokjin, por lo que no me espero la respuesta de este último, quién sonríe educadamente e inclina su cuello.

\- Lo sé, gracias – guiña el ojo para finalizar, dejando a Jiho casi con la boca abierta.

Quiero reírme de sus expresiones, de lo infantil que aún es Jiho y de la confianza aplastante de Kim Seokjin, levantarme de mi silla para palmear el hombro de Seokjin y decirle “buen trabajo”, pero me mantengo quieto en mi asiento, expectante.

\- Lo siento, Jiho, pero debo conversar algo importante con Seokjin – mentira, sólo quiero que te vayas. Lo siento por utilizarte, Seokjin, pero no es nada personal.

\- Ya entiendo, no tienes que fingir conmigo – se levanta, me mira y aparenta parecer relajado, pero sus hombros siguen demasiado tiesos -. No te preocupes, que no le diré a nadie.

Parpadeo en confusión, pero prefiero no seguirle el juego, aturdido con las presencias tan opuestas de Jiho y Seokjin en la minúscula habitación, casi rozándose cuando se cruza con los amplios hombros de Kim sin darse cuenta. Él va a disculparse, pero Jiho simplemente niega con la cabeza para luego abrir la puerta y voltearse una última vez para mirarme.

\- Gracias por todo, Yoongi. Y no te preocupes, que no le diré a nadie sobre tu relación con Kim Seokjin – lanza, mordaz, antes de desaparecer.

 

* * *

 

 

Min Yoongi me está mirando, con los labios apretados y expresión cautelosa, esperando mi reacción por algo que creo que escuché mal, porque no hay forma de que Woo Jiho, a quién apenas recuerdo del instituto, me haya llamado el novio de Yoongi. El ambiente es tan incómodo que creo que podría aplastarme, pero no me muevo, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de él.

Cuando permanece con la boca perfectamente cerrada, suspiro tan fuerte que se sobresalta, pero mi paciencia está a su límite.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

\- Sí, supongo que debería disculparme por eso – no lo hace, sin embargo; tan sólo frunce el ceño y carraspea, como si necesitase tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden -. ¿Quieres un café?

\- Aún estoy haciendo como que bebo uno, gracias.

\- ¿No te gusta el café?

\- Algunos preferimos la calma del té – es la conversación más larga que hemos mantenido, al menos cara a cara.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo aceptaste?

\- Porque fue muy amable en ofrecerme uno – él asiente, sopesando mi respuesta -. ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro.

Avanzo lentamente, obligándome a no prestar demasiada atención a la decoración de su oficina, tan pequeña como la mía, pero infinitamente más desordenada, especialmente ahí donde debería estar su escritorio. Montones de papeles, libros, cables y tazas se agrupan en lo que debería denominarse desorden organizado, al menos para Yoongi, que no parece especialmente afectado por el revoltijo de cosas.

Estamos por fin frente a frente, mirando a ninguna parte para no tener que fijarme en Yoongi y creo que él hace lo mismo, con su ceño fruncido, sus labios en una mueca, su taza de café vacía a su lado. Quiero soltar la mía, pero no sé dónde sin crear un caos, así que la mantengo conmigo, entibiando mis manos mientras lo hago, sin saber qué más decir o hacer.

\- ¿Por qué Woo Jiho asumió que algo pasa entre tú y yo?

\- No es nada – me corta.

\- Lo siento – nuevamente nada qué decir, sólo respiraciones pausadas y el eco de voces desde el pasillo.

\- No, está bien – pasa una mano por su cabello, evidentemente incómodo -. Es sólo que va a casarse con mi hermana y hemos tenido unos… roces entre nosotros que es necesario solucionar para que las cosas no sean más tensas.

\- Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien. En el instituto…

\- Tú lo has dicho, en tiempo pasado.

\- Ya veo – asiento, aunque en realidad no entiendo nada. Aún no veo relación alguna conmigo, pero prefiero no insistirle.

\- Vienes por tu carta, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por favor – Yoongi me mira, quizás por primera vez en su vida, intenso y concentrado. Y si bien no lo pretendo, igualo su mirada, alzando la barbilla para estar a su altura, sin permitirme flaquear. Tras unos instantes la baja, abre un cajón y lo veo revolver unos papeles hasta que sus manos sostienen, con inusitada delicadeza, el sobre color crema con mi letra adolescente impresa en él.

Extiendo la mano, justo a mitad de camino entre él y yo, dispuesto a tomarla e irme de ahí, de su complicada relación con Jiho, de la tensión existente entre ellos y de cualquier problema que Min Yoongi pueda arrastrar, pero él no me imita, limitándose a tenerlo consigo, cerca de su pecho, delineando la textura del papel con sus dedos, largos y masculinos.

\- ¿Por qué? – frunce los labios mientras pregunta, un gesto inconsciente que me parece algo infantil. Yo me limito a suspirar, una respuesta que debo formular por tercera vez desde que este problema comenzó.

\- No lo sé, sólo la escribí hace muchos años, alguien la encontró y pensó que sería buena idea enviarla.

\- No era esa mi pregunta – trago saliva ante la impetuosidad de sus ojos que ahora puedo escudriñar con total libertad. Ahí donde creía que eran sólo oscuros, me doy cuenta de que más bien son cálidos, aunque no en la cotidianeidad del castaño, como los míos, sino casi grisáceos -. ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Importa? – hago una pausa, inseguro de cuánto debería decirle. No quiero explayarme en mis propios sentimientos adolescentes, aunque puedo recordar con claridad el momento exacto en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos -. No decidimos de quién nos enamoramos, Yoongi, sólo sucede.

\- ¿Es realmente así? – parece que pregunta más para sí, un poco triste y melancólico cuando se pierde en un punto inexacto de la habitación.

\- Lo es – respondo, aunque no me corresponde hacerlo. Yoongi vuelve a mirarme, esta vez con una intensidad distinta que me hace sentir inexplicablemente vulnerable.

\- ¿Cómo lo superaste? - parece genuinamente interesado en mi respuesta.

\- Escribía cartas, pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca, jugaba con mi hermano. Si seguía doliendo, volvía a escribir, hasta que se detenía – no sé por qué soy tan sincero con él, pero creo que es lo correcto, especialmente si no volveremos a vernos. No pretendo volver a encontrármelo, ni por azar ni por intención, así que aprovecho esta instancia como una forma de dar un cierre a ese capítulo de mi vida, exceptuando por la carta que le escribí a Kim Namjoon, de quién no he sabido nada, ni espero hacerlo.

\- ¿Hay más de una? – abre los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto que hubiese más de una carta? No pasé todos mis años de juventud enamorado solamente de una persona, ¿sabes? – aprovecho el momento para extender mi brazo, pero él se da cuenta y la acerca más a su pecho, lejos de mí.

\- ¿Quién más, Seokjin?

Suspiro, agotado.

\- Kim Yongsun, Lee Jaehwan, un chico con el que trabajé en la biblioteca durante el verano… y tú – termino de enumerar, esperando que esté satisfecho de curiosidad.

\- Vaya, Seokjin, ¿quién lo diría? Pensé que no tenías tiempo para el amor – por fin estira el brazo.

\- No lo tengo realmente – sonrío y alargo la mano; nuestros dedos se rozan sin querer cuando la carta se desliza entre nosotros. Hay una frialdad en su tacto que me produce un hormigueo persistente, incluso cuando ya la ha recuperado y vuelvo mis manos hacia mi regazo -. Gracias por devolvérmela.

\- No hay de qué – hay un amago de sonrisa en sus labios delgados, sincera a pesar de todo.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde puedo botar este café? No quiero volver con la taza llena – lo veo levantarse e inclinarse hacia mí, poco a poco entrando a mi espacio personal hasta que sujeta la taza, ahora tibia. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillean en mi dorso cuando me la arrebata y se bebe todo el contenido de un trago. Se limpia los labios con la mano, como un niño, y me la devuelve.

\- Asunto arreglado.

Su expresión aparentemente desinteresada se fractura un poco cuando termina de pasar el trago de café y, sin poder evitarlo, me pongo a reír, ruidoso e hipando; justo el tipo de risa que odio porque no soy capaz de controlarla. Él me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios en una mueca extraña, pero no dice nada cuando logro, después de un par de carcajadas más, levantarme de la silla con mi carta en una mano y la taza vacía en la otra.

\- Gracias por todo – repito.

\- No es nada. Adiós, Kim Seokjin.

\- Adiós, Min Yoongi – le imito y sonrío cuando giro la cabeza en su dirección por última vez, sentado en su escritorio, rodeado por su desorden y con el sol a su espalda, como una aureola que baña su negro cabello y le otorga a su silueta un destello cobrizo, casi etéreo. Su atención ya no está puesta en mí, sino que se encuentra enfrascado en su trabajo, ajeno y lejano como siempre debió ser.

Y cierro la puerta a mi espalda con la seguridad absoluta de que nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

(Ok, no, lo siento, la peor broma del planeta)

 

* * *

 

 

El silencio en nuestra casa suele ser algo extraño y ajeno, generalmente interrumpido por música de fondo, platos siendo lavados, melodías silbadas, risas y el televisor encendido. Es un zumbido cálido y agradable que me hace pensar en un hogar después de abandonar mi casa en Gwangju para venir a Seúl.

Esta noche, a pesar de la comodidad del ruido, hay un silencio sorprendentemente calmo y agradable en nuestro espacio compartido, casi reconfortante después de los días grises de Yoongi. Él está encerrado en su habitación, trabajando, mientras yo hago lo propio en la mesa del comedor, en donde los libros y los cuadernos de estos cinco años de estudio se apilan, esperando que la iluminación para comenzar mi tesis de grado simplemente llegue.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y mi amigo aparece, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y vestido con la comodidad de quien no volverá a salir hasta el día siguiente. La taza vacía en su mano indica su intención y me hace un gesto con la mano cuando me pregunta si quiero acompañarlo por su enésimo café.

\- No sé cómo duermes por las noches – le digo, tras negarme a su ofrecimiento. Él se sienta en la silla desocupada frente a mí y se encoge de hombros, como siempre hace para restarle importancia a sí mismo.

\- Estoy acostumbrado, supongo. ¿Cómo vas con tu tesis? Lo más difícil es escribir la primera sentencia, pero después de eso es bastante rápido.

\- Bueno, aún estoy pensando en la primera palabra – se ríe de mi comentario y me juzga en silencio -. ¡Es muy difícil invocar a la inspiración, hyung!

\- La inspiración no existe, Hobi, sólo tienes que constatar los hechos.

\- Lo siento por no ser como el Genio Min.

Hace el amago de una sonrisa, congelada en sus labios cuando el timbre suena de pronto, intercambiando luego una mirada de confusión entre nosotros.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – inquiere, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No que yo sepa – es una indirecta para que sea yo quién abra la puerta, así que accedo, sólo porque él ya ha desaparecido rumbo a la cocina cuando la campanilla de la cafetera se activa.

Creo que sé contener mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro frente a frente con la hermana mayor de Yoongi, aunque me impresionan el ceño fruncido y su expresión evidentemente molesta; lo sé, porque sus ojos se entornan justo como los de mi amigo, los labios apretados y los hombros rígidos.

Mi primera reacción es volverme para llamar a Yoongi, pero ella es más rápida que yo y su mano se aferra a mi antebrazo, con más fuerza de la pretendida. Sus pupilas chisporrotean y me da miedo no saber por qué soy el objetivo de su inexplicable furia.

\- Hoseok… - comienza, con un tono gélido, totalmente ajeno a ella. No entiendo su repentina presencia, la ausencia total de saludos o formalidades; sólo ella y su irritación latente en nuestra entrada.

Me toma un parpadeo en darme cuenta que espera algo de mí.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas a Yoongi? Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – estoy tan confundido que me demoro en responder, justo cuando siento la presencia de Yoongi a mi costado, acomodándose en el marco de la puerta como puede. La calma de su rostro mientras hablábamos se ha evaporado y parece tan inexplicablemente tenso como su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Decirte qué? – me corta, en una actitud tan protectora que me desconcierta aún más, especialmente por el miedo que creo escuchar en su voz y la forma en que rehúye de los ojos de Suran.

\- Puedo entender que tú me ocultes cosas, porque eres hermético y te encanta tener secretos – la mandíbula de Yoongi se tensa, su mano tan apretada contra la taza que sus nudillos palidecen, al igual que sus mejillas. Suran, sin embargo, no lo nota al volverse hacia mí -, pero tú, Jung Hoseok, debiste decirme algo.

\- Suran… - comienza mi amigo, ahora sí aterrado por algo que desconozco. Nunca he visto sus pupilas tan contraídas, su rostro tan lívido; su propio miedo me asusta tanto que quiero que se detenga -, Hobi no sabe nada, puedo explicar—

\- ¿Vas a decirme que tu mejor amigo no sabe que tienes novio? – le interrumpe, sagaz e impetuosa. El silencio se desliza entre nosotros tres, aún en la puerta, como si estuviésemos congelados en el tiempo.

Yoongi, lentamente y como si volviera a la vida, parpadea.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jiho me contó todo.

\- ¿Todo? – una ceja se eleva, obviamente burlón y escéptico.

\- Sí, me contó que fue a hablar contigo para hablar de tus funcione como padrino de bodas y que, casualmente, tu novio se presentó en tu oficina.

\- Padrino de bodas, claro…

\- No estoy entendiendo nada – les corto de pronto, más para frenar el incipiente mal humor de mi amigo y su delicada relación con su única hermana que para entrometerme, aunque me pique la curiosidad -. ¿De verdad tienes novio, hyung?

\- Todo este tiempo tratando de unirte con Hoseok, ¡cuando ya estabas en algo serio! – ella toma mis manos y las sacude ligeramente -. Lo siento tanto, Hobi.

\- No hay problema – contesto, vago y dubitativo. Me vuelvo a mirar a Yoongi, pero él ya ha vuelto al interior del departamento -. ¿Quieres pasar?

Ella asiente, algo más calmada que hace unos minutos. Me sonríe para excusarse una vez más y, tras quitarse sus zapatos, se acomoda en el sillón de la sala de estar, vigilando los pasos de su hermano durante su trayecto.

\- No quiero ser una hermana fastidiosa, Yoongi – aclara; él deteniéndose de cara al pasillo, debiendo volverse para enfrentarla una vez más -. Y de verdad, lamento mucho si exploté y actué mal recién, pero me dolió enterarme de esa forma que estás en una relación.

\- Jiho malentendió todo – ella espera una continuación, pero él se está tomando su tiempo para continuar. Sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, suplicando por ayuda, pero es mi turno de encogerme de hombros, principalmente porque no sé cómo socorrerlo si no tengo la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo -. Kim Seokjin no es mi novio.

“¿Kim Seokjin?... ¿El mismo Kim Seokjin que creo?”

\- Jiho me dijo que se veían muy serios – Suran sonríe, alejando la preocupación de su rostro, reemplazada ahora por su dulzura habitual. Hace un gesto a su hermano menor que, cuando se acerca, permite que ella una sus manos a las suyas -. Aunque no tengan etiquetas, estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Durante este último año, cada vez que te veía, te sentía más y más solo. Sinceramente, todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

Yoongi medita sobre algo, se muerde el labio, enfoca sus pupilas en mí una vez más y luego suspira, tratando de forzar una sonrisa tensa que más parece una mueca que otra cosa. He aprendido a sopesarla y valorarla con el tiempo; es el símbolo claro de que se aproxima una mentira, pero no soy quién para exponerlo, así que sólo aguardo.

\- Gracias por la preocupación, pero no tienen por qué desvivirse por mí. Soy un adulto ahora, ¿sabes? Además, tener una relación no es un indicativo de felicidad absoluta o de estabilidad emocional.

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupaba que no tuvieras a nadie que te cuidara o se preocupara por ti. Jiho me dice que fue compañero de ese chico durante el instituto y que era muy atento con todos – sonríe, cada vez más luminosa; Yoongi cada vez más hundido en sí mismo -. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

\- Kim Seokjin – sus palabras se arrastran, incómodas y pastosas en su boca.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Debes contármelo todo.

\- Trabaja en la biblioteca metropolitana y… - de pronto sacude la cabeza, frunce el ceño y se aparta ligeramente del toque persuasivo de su hermana, que aún sonríe con actitud sardónica -. No, no tengo por qué compartir esta información contigo. De hecho, tengo que terminar mi clase de mañana, revisar la contabilidad de mamá y Hoseok debe continuar con su tesis.

\- Yo estoy tan interesado como Suran noona, mi tesis puede esperar – agrego, sólo para ver cómo arruga la nariz y entorna sus ojos en un gesto gélido.

\- De acuerdo, sé bien cuando me están echando – inclina su cabeza y suspira -. Reconozco que fui un poco impetuosa al venir aquí de todos modos.

\- Noona – comienza Yoongi -, por favor, no le digas nada de esto a la Señora Min, te lo suplico.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

\- Y dile a tu futuro marido que mantenga la boca cerrada también.

\- Tuve que sonsacarle la verdad cuando no contestaba mis llamadas, así que él se siente un poco culpable también. Perdónalo por eso – acaricia maternalmente el flequillo de mi amigo hasta acomodarlo tras su oreja. Jiwoo también hace lo mismo conmigo; la sensación de abandono es palpable cuando Suran me da un último abrazo y se despide.

Hay silencio otra vez; no suave y burbujeante como el de la tarde, tampoco tenso y afilado como cuando Suran se apareció. Hay preguntas que quiero hacerle, piezas perdidas para completar el resto de la historia que comienza a tomar una inconexa forma en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Hyung? – comienzo, cuando noto que Yoongi no se ha movido de su lugar. Su rostro se voltea hacia mí, derrotado y cansado, aún cuando no he dicho nada todavía -. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Yoongi suspira, liberando la frustración evidente que acumuló durante la visita.

\- Jiho fue a verme hoy. Quería hablar – la ausencia de palabras hace evidente el tema pendiente entre ellos -, pero Kim Seokjin, el hombre de la biblioteca, apareció en un momento en el que necesitaba ser salvado. Jiho asumió cosas que no fueron dichas y armó toda una historia en la cabeza de mi hermana.

\- Déjame ver si entendí – comienzo a enumerar, para no perderme de nada -. Después de casi un año de silencios incómodos, Jiho decidió que era una buena idea hablar de lo que sucedió ese verano – Yoongi asiente lentamente -; luego, no sé por qué razón, porque a pesar de ser tu mejor amigo, nunca me cuentas nada, Kim Seokjin, el posible novio de Kim Taehyung…

\- Sobre eso, Hobi…

\- No me interrumpas – obedece -. Kim Seokjin va a tu oficina, sin ninguna razón aparente; y luego, por si fuera poco, no sé qué tipo de conversación tienen que Jiho asume, de alguna retorcida manera, que él y tú están saliendo – Yoongi refunfuña para sí y yo frunzo el ceño en respuesta -. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

\- Hobi… - repite, menos seguro que la primera vez.

\- Somos amigos, Yoongi, para eso estamos. Para hablar de las injusticias de la vida, quejarnos, fingir relaciones con personas que supuestamente no conocemos – él parece hundirse cada vez más en la culpa y sé que debo ser más comprensivo, pero en este momento mis sentimientos son amargos y oscuros como el líquido que aún permanece en su taza -. Y ¿por qué no decirle la verdad a Suran? A menos que Kim Seokjin realmente esté en algo contigo.

\- Claro que no, es algo que permanecerá en la ficción, desde nuestra relación hasta nuestro muy próximo rompimiento, antes de la boda de mi hermana – suena hasta ofendido tras soltar ese discurso. Es evidente que lo ha estado meditando -. Sólo lo hice porque Suran parecía feliz por mí, porque así dejará de meterse en mi vida privada y porque, por estúpido e infantil que suene, me gustó ver a Jiho incómodo cuando Seokjin llegó a mi oficina.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eran compañeros, nunca se llevaron bien.

\- Todavía no estoy entendiendo nada.

Lo miro, expectante por más información. Yoongi lo sabe, por la forma en que suelta un gemido exasperado después de unos instantes de reflexión.

\- De acuerdo, te contaré todo – se tira en el sillón y yo, raudamente y antes que cambie de opinión, me posiciono a su lado. Su gesto es molesto y juicioso -. Dime quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo Hoseok.

\- Murió esperando que su mejor amigo le contara la verdad.

Muy a su pesar, Yoongi sonríe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la broma, soy la peor persona del mundo, perdón perdón perdón :(
> 
> ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta el momento? Estaba pensando, ya que tengo tantas playlists para escribir, dejar de ponerle números a los capítulos y ponerles nombres de canciones que me inspiren. No sé, soy pésima con los títulos en general. Siento que recién ahora se me está ocurriendo el nombre real del fic y blergh, lo siento por eso también.  
> Quiero aclarar que no soy de hacer personajes buenos o malos, sino de personas que se equivocan. Nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores u ocultamos cosas, principalmente para protegernos, por poco justificable que eso sea, así que no odien a Jiho o Suran o a Jungkook o a quién sea. Todos tendrán su momento para resarcirse.  
> Que tengan buena semana <3 Pásenla bien~


	10. 9

Seúl nunca duerme, pero hay instantes, como este, en que el cielo del amanecer, rosáceo y cerúleo, parecen engullirlo todo y detener el tiempo.

Es uno de mis momentos favoritos del día, caminar por las calles que comienzan a bullir de actividad poco a poco, siluetas oscuras que contrastan con los árboles cargados de flores y el aire cálido de la primavera en todo su esplendor, un espectáculo silencioso hasta que la hora laboral comienza y ya no hay tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Seokjin me ha advertido muchas veces que la amabilidad no es algo común en la biblioteca, pero no soy capaz de detener mis sonrisas ni mis saludos cuando me encuentro con mis superiores y compañeros de trabajo. No hay muchas respuestas, pero aún así las acepto y me las quedo, en especial de mis compañeros de trabajo y de mi superior directo, peleando con su teléfono móvil al pie de la escalera. Su ceño fruncido es hasta divertido, hasta que eleva la vista y me regala la única sonrisa sincera desde que salí de casa.

\- Buenos días, Tae.

\- Buenos días, hyung – doy zancadas por los escalones hasta llegar a su lugar -. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

\- Porque odio a mi jefe que nunca está en su lugar de trabajo ni contesta mis mensajes – maldice entre dientes.

\- ¿Es por lo de los jóvenes líderes?

\- No soy su asistente ni su secretario, pero aquí estoy, intentando solucionar sus problemas cuando aún no son las nueve de la mañana y no me he tomado una sola taza de té – masculla, liberando luego un suspiro derrotado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Desde que cambiaron la sede del encuentro nacional de jóvenes líderes, el director de la biblioteca, acompañado de mi jefe, se han encargado de hacer campaña política, mientras yo debo pelear con las invitaciones, formularios, asistencia, horarios y todo lo demás – intenta sonreírme mientras cruzamos las paredes de vidrio templado y acero, pero todo lo que recibo es una mueca extraña.

Hay una sala lateral donde marcar la tarjeta de identificación; sólo pasar la banda magnética por la cinta y ya. Por inercia saco la mía, aún recordando la forma en que volvió a mí, hace ya varios días. Aunque le agradecí a Seokjin cuando me la entregó, él me respondió que había sido el barista del café quién la había encontrado y la había traído a la biblioteca, acompañando su tono aparentemente casual con una expresión de intriga que intenté pasar por alto. Una sensación extraña se instaló en mi pecho con esa información, volátil y cálida, mas, aún no sabía cómo procesarla, pero sintiendo que algo quedaba pendiente cuando la recibí en mis manos.

Seokjin no ha dejado de hablar y quejarse, pero mi mente no le presta la atención que debiera, aunque soy capaz de contestar con uno que otro sonido de interés. No es que sea aburrido, de hecho, he aprendido a estimar sus malos chistes y su actitud a veces algo sobreprotectora, a pesar de la educada distancia que él insiste en establecer entre nosotros, pero es algo que hace con todos, incluso con su hermano menor.

\- … así que ahora es mi deber ponerme en contacto con el ministerio de educación, con los institutos seleccionados y con la alcaldía – prosigue, espero que sin darse cuenta de mi falta de educación, hasta que cesa del todo.

Sólo entonces levanto la cabeza en su dirección, confundido por el abrupto silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hyung?

\- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo – se encoge de hombros con fingida indiferencia, pero creo que está buscando alguna señal, una de las razones por las cuales es mejor nunca decir demasiado frente a él -. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, es sólo el camino a la adultez, hyung.

\- ¿Adultez? Aún eres un bebé, Taehyung – cubre su boca al reírse al tiempo que abre la puerta de su oficina, cálida a pesar de lo pequeña y oscura que parece ser a simple vista. Ya ha encendido el hervidor antes de sentarse a revisar su correspondencia del día, cuando de pronto su ceño se arruga y su rostro se enciende de una forma que nunca he visto antes.

\- ¿Todo bien, hyung?

\- Yo… - toma aire por la boca, una, dos y tres veces. Una carta en su mano, de papel perlado y de aspecto caro, desaparece cuando la guarda en su bolsillo -, no es nada, Taehyung, sólo tengo mucho trabajo acumulado.

Debería estar aliviado de haber desviado la atención de Seokjin, pero se ve tan angustiado que causa el efecto contrario en mí.

\- Sé que habíamos acordado que te enseñaría a ocupar el sistema de archivística hoy, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto totalmente que debo resolver hoy sin falta, Tae. ¿Crees que puedas esperarme hasta mañana?

\- No hay problema, hyung – pestañeo, confundido, pero prefiero no inmiscuirme demasiado cuando apaga el interruptor del hervidor y toma la chaqueta que, hace apenas minutos, había dejado en el colgador -. ¿Vas a salir?

\- Tengo algo urgente que hacer. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Me limito a asentir, aún aturdido cuando pasa a mi lado a una velocidad impensada para alguien que lucía tan tranquilo apenas minutos atrás. No sé cuál es la razón de su enojo, pero estoy seguro de que escucho un susurro que suena como “maldito, Min Yoongi” antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta y perderse en el eco de sus propios pasos.

 

* * *

 

Contengo el suspiro que he querido lanzar toda la mañana cuando contemplo el cielo despejado y soleado sobre mi cabeza. El clima no debería estar así, eso hace que las luces sean demasiado intensas, los contrastes demasiado marcados, las sombras puestas en los lugares incorrectos. Si el pronóstico es correcto, las nubes deberían cubrir el cielo de aquí a mañana, pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a creer en una ciencia que personalmente considero demasiado imprecisa.

Las fotos de mis estudiantes fueron reveladas la semana pasada, en su gran mayoría por ellos, como se los pedí. Sin pantallas ni filtros interrumpiendo el resultado, puedo apreciar mejor sus trabajos, contemplándolos con atención en vez de centrarme en mi empleo real como profesor adjunto de principios económicos.

Los rayos del sol, cálida y extremadamente brillante, entran a raudales por la ventana, sumiéndome en un juego de luces y sombras que me impiden concentrarme de todas formas. Hay algo melancólico y triste, pacífico, sin embargo, en la forma en que las partículas viajan, se iluminan y vuelven a oscurecerse frente a mis ojos, deslizándose en el aire de tal forma que me hace pensar en mis propios sentimientos. Desde la inesperada llegada de Seokjin, hace casi una semana, Jiho no había vuelto a manifestarse de ninguna forma, casi desapareciendo tanto él como nuestro tema pendiente, flotando en el aire como ahora, instalado forzosamente en esta misma habitación, quieto, pero respirando.

Mi teléfono vibra con una nueva notificación en el escritorio una vez; no he terminado de decidir si quiero obviarlo cuando vuelve a sonar tres veces más, así que lo levanto y desbloqueo la pantalla antes de soltar un suspiro agotado.

**_Hobi:_ **

_Hyung_

_Hyung_

_Hyung, sé que no estás en clases ahora, así que contéstame_

_HYUNG!!!!_

_Min Yoongi, soy la voz de tu conciencia o.ó_

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Hay una araña en el baño? ¿Volviste a enamorarte? ¿Se acabó el detergente?_

**_Hobi:_ **

_Peor que todo eso_

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Qué?_

**_Hobi:_ **

_Hoy te fuiste muy temprano, así que yo fui por la correspondencia_

_…_

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Y?_

**_Hobi:_ **

_Llegó la invitación a la boda de tu hermana_

 

Me quedo un momento allí, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, procesándolo de a poco. Soy consciente de que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero una invitación, un papel físico con los nombres de Suran y Jiho impresos en ellos, hace todo tan real que siento que el tiempo se congela un instante, los colores pierden intensidad y el silencio engulle los ruidos que antes me rodeaban para dejarme solo con mi respiración pausada.

**_Yo:_ **

_¿Cuándo es?_

_**Hobi:** _

_¿No recibiste la tuya entonces?_

_**Yo:** _

_¿No es mi invitación la que abriste?_

_**Hobi:** _

_La invitación que llegó a casa dice Hoseok y acompañante_

_**Yo:** _

_Oh…_

_¿Significa eso que estoy relegado a ser tu mero acompañante? Eso es vil hasta para Suran_

_**Hobi:** _

_Lo dudo. ¿Quizás la envío a tu trabajo?_

_**Yo:** _

_Iré a revisar mi casillero, pero me parece absurdo_

**_Hobi:_ **

_Quizás quiera dártela en persona_

 

“Lo dudo”, pienso, levantándome de mi asiento y dejando las fotografías regadas por el escritorio mientras avanzo hacia la puerta, luego por el pasillo de luces parpadeantes hasta la pequeña recepción del departamento de economía, bastante más ornamentada y bien construida que en ala que le otorgan a los profesores recién titulados y ayudantes sin peso académico alguno.

La señora Lee, de unos cincuenta años, sonríe y habla con alguien, lo que me parece sumamente extraño, siendo que a mí con suerte me saluda cada día – y eso que no soy especialmente desagradable con ella, o al menos eso creo –. Ella me mira, una sonrisa más adusta se dibuja en sus labios al verme avanzar hacia su escritorio.

\- Ah, señor Min – dice ella, lo bastante fuerte como para llamar mi atención -. Justamente este joven estaba preguntando por usted.

Hombros anchos, altura considerable, cabello oscuro que parece negro, pero que reluce con un halo dorado cuando la luz del sol impacta sobre él; no pensaría volver a encontrarme con sus ojos otra vez cuando se gira completamente hacia mí, en un movimiento que compromete todo su cuerpo. Su expresión parece inmutable, pero de alguna manera exigente al apretar sus labios con una mueca molesta que me extraña.

\- Kim Seokjin.

\- Min Yoongi – responde, sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿No quiere una taza de café? – ya lo ha vertido en la taza y estira la mano para alcanzárselo. La atención de Seokjin vuelve a centrarse en ella y lo veo dudar, mordiéndose el labio durante apenas un instante hasta dibujar una falsa sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos el momento de recibir la taza y agradecer en el más educado de los gestos.

\- Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos – algo se remueve en la expresión de Seokjin cuando hablo, sin querer sonar demasiado desagradable, sin conseguirlo.

\- Yo también, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

No sé por qué, pero asiento ante sus palabras, indicándole el pasillo en el cual aún estoy detenido, mi intención de ver mi correspondencia totalmente olvidada por la presencia ominosa y apabullante de Seokjin a mi espalda. La misma oficina, apagada y triste, de pronto parece demasiado pequeña para ambos, moviéndome lo más rápido posible hacia mi seguro rincón tras el escritorio.

\- Tú dirás – insto, tras unos momentos de un silencio no del todo incómodo. Igual que la vez anterior, me inclino para tomar la taza de café caliente, pero él la aleja de mí, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo cuando me atrevo a mirarlo.

\- El café es como un premio para ti, así que no te lo daré hasta que me respondas lo que quiero – es tan mortalmente serio que quiero reír por un instante, pero prefiero esperar y guardar silencio, sintiendo su mirada intensa estudiarme una última vez antes de volverse y deslizar un sobre en mi dirección.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – levanta su barbilla para invitarme silenciosamente a revisarlo.

\- ¿Es otra carta de amor? ¿Una segunda parte después de tantos años?

\- No seas idiota – explota, fulminándome con la mirada.

No me había atrevido a tocarla al principio, la burla en mi lengua demasiado tentadora como para guardarla para mí. Ahora, en cambio, en silencio y presionado por Seokjin, mi pulso tiembla al momento de tocar el papel lujoso, de un gusto demasiado relamido para ser una simple carta. El reverso está vacío, pero en el dorso se lee claramente mi nombre…

Y Kim Seokjin.

\- ¿Qué mierda…? – es mi turno de ofenderme, pasando los ojos de la mirada mortal de Seokjin a las palabras escritas en caracteres dorados, demasiado pomposas y relamidas para ser una idea de Suran o de Jiho. Esta es obra de Madame Min, estoy seguro, y eso significa que…

El sello ya está abierto, así que no me demoro mucho en sacar lo que ahora sé es la invitación de matrimonio. Paso la mirada rápidamente por el papel perlado, pulcro y brillante, pasando los nombres de los padres y los saludos elegantes hasta llegar nuevamente a nuestros nombres, tallados en las mismas letras doradas del sobre.

 

_Min Yoongi                                                                 Kim Seokjin_

_Tenemos el gusto de comunicarles el próximo enlace matrimonial e_

_invitaros a la ceremonia nupcial de_

_Min Suran y Woo Jiho_

_Que tendrá lugar el día…_

 

\- ¿Qué es esto? – maldigo, más para mí mismo porque obviamente Seokjin debe estar aún más perdido que yo. Lo olvido por un instante, demasiado ocupado en intentar procesar y pensar por qué alguien habrá siquiera asumido que Kim Seokjin, a quién no conozco, podría ser mi acompañante a la boda de mi hermana.

 

* * *

 

No lo pensé con mucho detenimiento cuando me dirigí a su trabajo, tan molesto que ni siquiera pensé en el mío propio, a pesar de las obligaciones que se acumulaban sobre los hombros. Ahora, sin embargo, sentado frente a su escritorio, viendo su expresión, tan sorprendida y lívida como la mía, debo decir que la ira se ha disipado para dar cabida a algo más, similar a la lástima, pero sin un nombre definido todavía.

Yoongi está reclinado, las sombras frías de la mañana opacando su pálido rostro y otorgándole a su cabello negro un brillo metálico cuando se pellizca el puente de la nariz con los dedos. No sólo es molestia, hay algo más perturbándolo, pero prefiero quedarme en silencio mientras lo veo debatir consigo mismo en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente deslizo la taza de café hacia él por su escritorio atiborrado de documentos, guías de estudio, libros y fotografías regadas sin organización. Pensaría que sería distinto, trabajando en el departamento de economía de una universidad prestigiosa, pero hay algo agradable en el desastre que es su espacio, casi familiar.

\- Esto… - musita, cuando lo nota. Hay una interrogación implícita en su mirada.

\- Dije que no lo mereces, pero claramente lo necesitas.

\- Gracias – bebe un trago largo, sin apartar los ojos de mí mientras lo hace -. Debo aclararte que no tengo la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo ni por qué mi hermana te está invitando a su matrimonio.

\- Ese Woo Jiho… - paso por alto la forma en que su mandíbula se tensa -, ¿es el mismo Jiho que era mi compañero de instituto y que estuvo aquí el otro día?

\- Sí.

Espero que diga algo más o que complete esa escueta afirmación, pero esta no llega, reemplazada en cambio por otro trago de café.

\- Quizás él… - comienzo, pero Yoongi niega con la cabeza incluso antes de que pueda formular una idea.

\- No, es mi responsabilidad – sus suspiros son lentos y contenidos, como si no pudiera eliminar el peso que lleva en su interior -… Puede ser que, para quitarme a mi hermana de encima, te haya mencionado casualmente.

\- ¿Qué? – parpadeo un par de veces, demasiado confundido como para reaccionar de cualquier otra manera. Lo obligo a repetir lo que dijo, pero él me dirige una mirada molesta y se limita a tomar otro trago de café.

\- No estoy justificándome – se encoge de hombros; es un gesto que intenta ser casual, o al menos eso supongo. Yoongi es demasiado privado como para descifrarlo fácilmente -, pero mi familia es muy entrometida y mencionarte fue la forma fácil de que me dejaran tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… - sus ojos oscuros, que habían rehuido de mí durante nuestra conversación, de pronto me miran, juiciosos y escrutadores. Contengo el escalofrío que su intensidad me produce, pero no aparto la mirada que se alarga con el paso de los segundos. ¿Me está evaluando? ¿Simplemente mi situación le divierte? ¿Por qué parece tan angustiado?

\- No impor—

\- Está bien, supongo que es justo, por usarte – bajo la cabeza cuando me sonríe con un gesto que no llega a sus ojos -. Jiho… fue mi vecino y mejor amigo desde mi infancia. Aunque él siempre fue claro en su interés por mi hermana mayor, no pude evitar desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por él que pensé serían pasajeros y se esfumarían al crecer. Pensé que había sido así cuando vine a Seúl a estudiar, pero nos reencontramos hace un par de años y me di cuenta de todo.

No me esperaba este tipo de confesión por parte de Min Yoongi, aunque de alguna manera explica el porqué de la inmensa tristeza reflejada en su expresión, pálida y derrotada. Me hace sentir vulnerable e intruso de una vida a la que no debería ingresar y me hallo a mí mismo buscando algo para aligerar el ambiente, para desconcentrarlo de sus emociones y de mi propio nerviosismo. La pantalla de su teléfono se enciende, silenciosa e inmóvil, pero él no le presta atención mientras yo trato de procesas la información de su pasado, de su amor no correspondido, de su sexualidad que no me esperaba, pero que tampoco me sorprende.

Es entonces cuando la veo cerca de su codo, oscura y melancólica entre los papeles y otras fotografías de paisajes e instancias luminosas. Su nariz pronunciada, los labios entreabiertos, la barbilla recortada por las luces nocturnas que le otorgan un brillo mínimo a sus ojos y al flequillo que cubre su frente. Jungkook se envuelve en la absoluta oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas, mirando hacia la nada con una expresión anhelante de algo que desconozco y que me recuerda lo poco que sé de este joven con el que actualmente vivo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de Jungkook? – estiro la mano para tocarlo, aunque sea a través del papel fotográfico. Yoongi se sobresalta, arrancado de cuajo de su historia, inclinando su rostro hacia él.

\- ¿Jeon? Él es mi…

\- ¡Yoongi! – ambos miramos en dirección a la puerta que se abre con un estrépito casi dramático. Una mujer está ahí de pie, su cabello castaño atado en una trenza desprolija, sus delgados labios entreabiertos y una expresión entre molesta y asustada que creo haber visto antes.

\- Suran – Yoongi abre exageradamente los ojos, pero se mantiene en su asiento, atento y esperando cuando ella se adelanta hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Te he llamado veinte veces!

\- Dos – corrige, revisando su pantalla.

\- Bueno, dos – sus hombros se recogen y noto las similitudes: la redonda nariz pequeña, las cejas severas, los ojos felinos.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, así puedo preguntarte por esto – sacude la invitación contra su cara; ella retrocede y el rubor sube por su cuello.

\- Deberías saber que yo nunca haría algo así – ahora ella parece tan molesta como él. Yo sólo quiero tomar la fotografía de Jungkook e irme, pero me mantengo en mi puesto, sabiendo que, de alguna manera, yo estaba indirectamente implicado en su discusión.

\- No tenías por qué inmiscuir a Seokjin en todo este problema – me señala y ella se vuelve hacia mí.

\- Oh, ¿él es Kim Seokjin? – una sonrisa lucha por dibujarse cuando sus ojos negros me estudian -. Wow, Yoongi, qué suerte tienes.

\- ¿Por qué? – se cruza de brazos, al borde de rechinar los dientes.

\- ¿Es necesario que lo preguntes? – me extiende su mano -. Soy Min Suran, la hermana mayor de este maleducado.

\- Este maleducado está aquí, escuchando lo que dices.

\- No le hagas caso – ella me guiña el ojo y decido que me cae bien inmediatamente.

\- Kim Seokjin – la estrecho, sabiéndome vigilado por la atenta mirada de Yoongi.

\- Eres hermoso, mi hermano debería golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio por ser tan afortunado.

\- Lo estaba haciendo antes de que llegaras – refunfuña por lo bajo. Yo no puedo contener la risa que se me escapa y él parece algo gratificado por ello.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otro momento, Seokjin, y no en este problema, pero mamá se volvió loca con las invitaciones y cuando Jiho le comentó de tu casi me amenazó con desheredarme hasta que le dije de tu trabajo…

\- ¿Jiho habló con Madame Min? – la expresión de Yoongi cae, nuevamente envuelto en ese aire desdichado y triste de hace unos minutos. Pienso en él, en el dolor que debe significar amar en silencio durante tantos años a alguien tan cercano, sin posibilidad de consumarlo por el bien y felicidad de su hermana mayor quien, a pesar de todo el problema, parece radiante cuando se toca su anillo repetidamente -. Mira, Suran, todo es un malentendido. En realidad, Seokjin—

\- Ya no tienes que negarlo, Yoongichi – adopto mi mejor sonrisa, mi mejor máscara de felicidad, ensayada durante años y perfeccionada por los malos tratos de mi madrastra, de una universidad solitaria, de un trabajo ingrato -; si tus padres se enteraron, ya no hay por qué seguir ocultando nuestro noviazgo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué? – braman los hermanos Min al unísono, pero allí donde ella parece radiante, Yoongi me lanza su mirada más asesina, casi arrugando la nariz. Debo apartar de mi cabeza la palabra “lindo” cuando lo veo.

Para reforzar mi actuación, deslizo tímidamente una mano por la espalda de Yoongi, que parece reprimir el deseo de apartarla cuando se posa en la curvatura de su hombro. No dejo mi sonrisa titubear, aunque creo que Yoongi va a matarme apenas su hermana se vaya.

\- Y yo todo este tiempo pensando que ibas a quedarte solo y amargado, intentando emparejarte con Hoseok cuando ya estabas en una relación – ella lo abraza, luego a mí. Yoongi quiere decir algo, pero Suran lo interrumpe -. ¿Hobi lo sabe? Por supuesto que lo sabe, es tu mejor amigo. Tenemos que ir a cenar, una cita doble, antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

\- ¿Fiesta de compromiso? – Yoongi desvía su atención de mi mano para mirar a su hermana. Su ceño se frunce -. ¿Cuándo?

\- La próxima semana. Fue idea de papá, para celebrar la apertura de la oficina nueva aquí en Seúl y anunciar nuestro matrimonio.

\- Ya veo.

\- Obviamente ambos están obligados a ir – nos señala con un dedo acusador -. Seokjin, pareces un chico responsable y comprometido, así que prométeme que irán.

\- Por supuesto – otra mirada mortuoria que hace sudar mi espalda baja -. No me lo perderé por nada.

\- ¿Les parece si cenamos este sábado? Jiho tuvo que viajar a Daegu por su trabajo, pero me prometió que estaría aquí el fin de semana – me abraza una última vez -. De verdad soy tan feliz por ustedes. Debería advertirte que lo cuides, Seokjin, pero creo que es al revés, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que soy una persona tan terrible?

\- Porque te conozco hace veinticinco años, por eso – refuta, con una sonrisa triunfal y un tanto pedante -. Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que volver a la oficina.

Se despide y desaparece tan apresuradamente como llegó; el silencio se vuelve casi físico una vez estamos solos nuevamente. Me apresuro a quitar mi mano de su cuerpo y apartarme a una distancia prudente, cerca de la puerta por si tengo que huir.

\- Creo… - comienza, extrañamente en calma – que me golpeé la cabeza y tengo una contusión demasiado fuerte, porque no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

\- Te veías miserable cuando tu hermana mencionó a Jiho, sólo quería ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme? – su rostro se enrojece, parece a punto de explotar -. No tienes por qué ayudarme, Seokjin, porque no pedí tu ayuda. ¿Te parezco tan desesperado como para fingir una relación con alguien que no conozco?

\- ¡Tú empezaste cuando me mencionaste frente a tu hermana!

\- Sólo eras algo ficticio con lo que no iba a tener que lidiar hasta que abriste tu maldita boca.

\- Debiste haberlo pensado mejor entonces – creo que estoy gritando, no soy capaz de procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Tomo la invitación y prácticamente se la lanzo -. Yo tampoco quería ser parte de esto, pero aquí estamos, por culpa de Woo Jiho.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- Sí – Yoongi exhala ruidosamente -. Si no hubiese sido por tu estúpida carta de amor, no nos hubiésemos reencontrado.

El ambiente es tan tenso que parece que me muevo bajo el agua cuando me inclino para recoger mi abrigo. Yoongi se echa inconscientemente hacia atrás, sin reprimir su mirada llena de desagrado cuando nos cruzamos.

\- Bien – le digo, irguiéndome en toda mi estatura. Casi quiero sonreír por nuestra diferencia y la mirada furibunda que me dirige -. Espero inventes un buen rompimiento cuando te encuentres con tu hermana la próxima vez.

\- Así lo haré.

\- Suerte con tu desenamoramiento.

\- Adiós, Kim Seokjin. Espero no verte a ti ni a tus estúpidas cartas otra vez.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Doy un portazo cuando salgo al pasillo, silencioso, solitario y mal iluminado. Parece que nada malo hubiese ocurrido y me doy el tiempo de soltar el suspiro que he contenido desde que entré a su oficina, apenas minutos atrás.

“Estúpido Min Yoongi”, me digo, conteniendo el grito que quiere escaparse por mi garganta y regañándome por ser tan estúpido como para querer ayudarlo, como para creer que me lo agradecería, como para haberme enamorado de él una vez, al punto de escribirle una estúpida carta de amor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene actualización doble...   
> Nos vemos más tarde <3

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir algo, pero hace tiempo que estaba pensando en hacer un au de la serie de Jenny Han, así que esto es lo que salió. Espero que les guste <3


End file.
